


Come Over

by Xi_khaleesi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games, District 12, District 13, F/M, Hayffie, Hayffie Centric, Hunger Games Tributes, Implied Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Post-Games (Hunger Games), The Capitol, normal Effie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xi_khaleesi/pseuds/Xi_khaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight definitely did not happen for Effie and Haymitch. Years of bickering and fighting was solid proof that they may never agree to disagree. Before the 73rd games ended something changed. All it took was one night and it sparked something that felt more real. Big things are in store for District 12 in the 74th games, and it not what anyone would expect.</p><p>Canon compliant for the most part. Will follow through the rebellion and perhaps beyond. Hayffie centric with Everlark sprinkled in. Lots of angst and drama, and plenty of fluff to make up for the angsty parts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, sweetheart..” Haymitch groaned, “Just stay. Crane doesn’t need you at the meeting.” Haymitch’s hands trailed up her hips unzipping the zipper she had just done.

Effie huffed and slapped his hands away and tugged the zipper back. His hands found a way to pluck open a few buttons. “No, Haymitch… I have to go.” She laughed and pushed him away.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into bed. He rolled over her and kissed her neck. “Crane has a million people doing his job for him. He doesn’t need you for anything.”

Effie sighed and shut her eyes, smiling against hair as his head moved. “You don’t know that. It could curry favor for us if I keep helping him.”

“Katniss and Peeta are fine right now, the game just started.” Haymitch plucked open her blouse and kissed his way down her chest. He knew better now that to kiss her face once she had already put the make up on. She had scolded him for weeks last year when he smudged her lipstick.

“They won’t be fine for long, you know that.” Effie whimpered and hooked a leg around his waist.

They were like this all the time. Hot and heavy constantly. Effie smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, thankful yet that he hadn’t gotten dressed when she was showering. His hand shimmied up her skirt and tugged off her panties.

“Haymitch..” Effie said breathily not sure if she was warning him to stop or encouraging him to continue.

Haymitch fumbled with the string of his pajama pants while Effie for the moment forgot about needing to be at the meeting.

“Of course that bastard would call..” Haymitch grumbled as the phone rang and Effie sprang to answer it.

“Hello?” Effie said breathlessly as Haymitch assaulted her body with kisses.

“He said he needed what?” Effie asked and fought back a moan as Haymitch kissed a trail up past her knee.

“Okay.. I’ll..” Effie faltered as Haymitch teased a finger inside her. “Yes.. I’ll bring them. I’m on my way.” She breathed shallowly and hung up.

“Oh my god! I need to go.” Effie pushed and rolled him over. “I’m sorry, I owe you.” She kissed him square on the lips and sprung off the bed.

Haymitch groaned and watched Effie scurry about to fix her clothes. “You owe me big, Princess.”

Effie tugged on her shoes and threw her Escort tablet and leather bound notebook in a large purse. “Go shower, I’ll see you in the lounge. We can watch the recap before the morning show starts.”

“Yeah, a cold shower.” He huffed and trotted off to Effie’s adjoined bathroom. He actually wasn’t too mad it was just fun to make Effie huff and fuss over his manners.

“I am sorry.. I’d love to stay in bed and continue..” She admitted and opened the door.

“You work too hard and it never makes a difference, Eff.” He noted and clicked the touch screen panel to turn the shower on.

“One day it will.”

“None of the other Escorts are personal assistants to a Headgamemaker.” He muttered and looked at her pointedly.

“He likes the way I help out. I’m not privy to any information about the games. All I do I help with the propaganda type things for publicity. It’s my area of expertise, Haymitch. Planning parties and such. It’s a social committee. I have every right to be there. I learned how to do this stuff in school.”

“He likes the way you look, c’mon sweetheart.” He pointed out.

Effie gave him a leveled look, “Stop it, Haymitch.”

“Why you then? If you learned it at school, he could have any Escort do it. Why just you? You know how he looks at you.” Haymitch didn’t exactly know where all of this was coming from.

He watched Effie glance at the clock and frown at it then frown at him. Effie sighed and hurried across the room, “There is nothing between him and I. Relax, please.” She grabbed his face and kissed him. “I’ll see you later.” She knew how he felt about gamemakers and she knew it pissed him off each time she went off and had a meeting with anyone of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Effie ran off as fast as her heels allowed and spent the next hour or so absorbed in a meeting. Haymitch nursed his sour attitude with a long shower and two glasses of whiskey before he went to the viewing lounge. Other Victors and staff in the tribute center were there eating and watching the many screens projecting statistics and developments from the first night in the arena. Haymitch dutifully kept his eyes on the screens devoted to Katniss and Peeta. 

Katniss was up but not moving from her perch in the tree. Smart girl, he thought. Perfect hiding spot. Peeta was still asleep or pretending to be. Still with the damned Careers, he gruffed. Haymitch ordered another drink and a mimosa for Effie.

Effie hurried along after the meeting and plopped into the seat next to Haymitch. She squeezed his leg and smiled, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but not here in public. Whatever it was that they were was still something they kept behind closed doors. 

“How was the meeting?” Haymitch asked as he sipped his drink and pushed hers toward her.

“Oh, it was fine. Planning for a party with sponsors in two days.” She paused and asked an avox for one of the waters from the tray they were carrying.

Haymitch watched her sip it slowly and shut her eyes. She looked paler than normal. “Are you okay?”

Effie nodded, “I don’t feel too hot.. I’m fine though. Just tired and a little queasy.”

“When’s the last time you ate?” He asked. Half the time Effie was running around like a mad woman. He never saw her stop and eat unless it was scheduled. 

The fact that Effie took longer than 5 seconds to answer it proved his point. “You’re going to kill yourself. You work two jobs, and never slow down.” He called over an avox. “Can we get two breakfasts? Toast, eggs, bacon.” He asked and the avox nodded and hurried off.

Effie watched the screen and frowned as the forest lit on fire. “Well that’s a wake-up call…” 

Haymitch slammed back his drink as Katniss tumbled from the tree and writhed on the ground in pain. Effie gasped and gripped his hand. Katniss was badly burned. “Haymitch…” She breathed.

He knew medicine to heal Katniss would be costly, more costly than the money they had already compiled for the kids. “Shh..” He uttered and watched as Katniss slowly got to her feet and ran.

Effie’s white knuckle grip on his wrist actually made his fingers numb. “She’ll be okay.. She’s moving.”

Effie’s tablet went off and alerted her to another meeting. She sighed and let go of his hand. The food hadn’t even come yet. She was torn between staying with Haymitch, going to the meeting or eating like she desperately wanted too.

“Are you going again?” Haymitch asked and tore his eyes away from the screen.

Effie focused on the burning trees and Katniss running like hell despite her injured leg. Her tablet chimed again, seemingly more urgent this time. The smell of food wafted her way as a plate of foot was set on the table. The gristle on the bacon made her stomach turn and her ears were filled with a metallic ringing.

“Effie?” Haymitch asked and looked at her with a weird expression, Effie wasn’t ever one to just zone out. He reached out to snap his fingers in front of her eyes when she blinked slowly and then dropped like a ton of bricks.


	3. Ch 3

Haymitch was sitting outside the medical wing, Effie’s room was in his sight. “Abernathy.” Seneca said as he approached. The Headgamemakers work a polished smile and a sharp black suit.

“Crane.” Haymitch answered back tersely and stood up. “What brings you down here? Has she missed another meeting?”

Seneca looked into Effie’s room and turned back to him, “Nothing of the sort. I heard she collapsed. Is she alright?”

Haymitch found himself getting annoyed the longer he stood there and asked stupid questions. “She’s been put on bedrest for 3 days. Exhaustion. She was dehydrated, half-starved and had blood pressure through the roof.”

Seneca looked surprised and nodded, “I had no idea, she was fine this morning. Pleasant as always during the meeting. Has she woken up?” It was clear that Crane wanted to see her. Haymitch wasn’t having any of it.

“She hasn’t.” He answered shortly and watched as Effie stirred a little in her bed.

Seneca reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He clicked a message and put it away. “I’m sorry to hear she’s under the weather. Will you tell her I stopped by?”

Haymitch bit back a slur of rude comments and simply nodded as the gamemaker hurried off. A doctor brushed by Seneca and nodded at Haymitch as he walked into Effie’s room. Haymitch watched as Effie talked to the doctor. It was odd to watch the conversation without being able to hear anything actually being said.

One word he could make out was the noticeable “What?” That Effie had just asked. She looked panicked, and he laughed to himself. No doubt the young doctor had just told Effie she was out of commission for 3 days. The doctor talked a little bit longer and Effie just sort of nodded along. She looked devastated and that made Haymitch feel awful about her situation.

The doctor left and Effie curled up and was noticeably sobbing. Even with her back turned Haymitch could see the ragged breaths she was drawing.

“Doc..” Haymitch called as the man started to walk off, “Can I take her back to her room, I think she’d be more able to rest there.”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll let the nurses know. I’ll drop in each day to see how she’s doing.” The young man answered.

Haymitch shook his hand and went into the room. Effie was wiping at her eyes and sat up. “It’s just 3 days, Princess. Then you can get back in the trenches, alright?”

Effie sighed and brushed away an errant teach tracing down her cheek. It was a whole lot more than Haymitch probably knew. “Can I go back to our floor… I don’t want to stay here.”

“Already approved it, I’ll take you back.” He offered his hand to her and helped her out of bed.

Effie threw a fit when the doctor brought in a wheelchair, and after a few moments of frustrated crying they had struck a deal that Effie was allowed to walk back as long as it was at the breakneck speed she was accustomed to.

In the elevator Effie collapsed against his chest and shut her eyes. Haymitch wrapped an arm around her and scolded, “You shouldn’t have walked. You’re exhausted, Effie.”

“I’m fine.” She mumbled.

“Bullshit, Princess.” He laughed as the door opened and scooped her up into his arms. It was a short walk to her room and he set her down. “Start taking off all the crap you wear.” He pointed to her jewelry and accessories.

He changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt. When he turned around Effie had a pile of glittering things on the table next to her bed. Off came the ridiculous shoes and frilly blouse. Effie kicked off her skirt and reached for the woolen sweater Haymitch had on earlier. She crawled under the covers after Haymitch gave her a wet cloth to wipe off her make up.

Once he slid into bed, Effie reached over and curled her hand in his. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Don’t thank me, thank the doctor. I thought you were dead the way you hit the floor.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

I wish I was… Effie thought to herself and felt her eyes well up again. Effie rolled over and tugged the blankets up over her face. She felt Haymitch turn and look at her then gently place his hand on her back.

“What’s going on that you aren’t telling me?” He asked quietly. “You can’t be this upset over medically demanded time off of work.”

She felt the tears wetting the pillow under her cheek. “Can you promise to not say anything for 1 minute after I tell you..”

Haymitch thought it was a weird request but agreed. Mostly he agreed because Effie wasn’t ever the type of person to be weepy or so sad. Something was wrong with her.

Effie could see him behind her in the vanity mirror across the room. She looked at him as she willed herself to speak the words that had upset her so much an hour ago. “I… I’m pregnant.”

Effie felt Haymitch shift a little behind her and his hand stilled on her hip. Effie started counting to see if he would actually wait a minute to freak out. She knew he never wanted children, not after the games and what he goes through every year.  Hell, even what she goes through every year. Effie wasn’t even sure she wanted children. 25 seconds had passed and Haymitch just cleared his throat. Well that was good, at least he was making noise.

At 45 seconds Haymitch opened his mouth and started to talk, “Eff..” He started but Effie quickly hushed him.

“You promised 1 minute…” She wiped at her eyes and bit her lip.

“How far along is it?” He asked ignoring the 15 seconds left.

Effie traced her fingers over her stomach. “3 months..” She hadn’t noticed much weight gain maybe only a matter of 5 pounds.

“You didn’t know?” He asked not sure how to even ask her about such things.

“No.. I.. I get shots to take care of all of that.. This wasn’t supposed to happen..” Effie admitted.

“How then..” Haymitch asked. She felt him tap his fingers three times, no doubt doing math in his head. “April...”

Effie blinked and wiped more tears from her face. “You visited for my birthday…” Effie squeezed her eyes shut knowing now what had happened. Haymitch came to visit that week and she had forgotten her appointment. 2 days late for her shot and this was the result. “It’s my fault..” Effie bit back a sob.

Haymitch sighed and pulled her tightly against him. “Effie stop… It’s going to be okay..”

“No… No it’s not! This is no place for anyone to have a baby.” Effie balled her hands into his shirt and cried harder. “Why aren’t you yelling? You should be upset!”

He laughed and rocked Effie a bit, “Sweetheart…We’ve got at it like rabbits for the better part of a year now.. I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier.”

“It shouldn’t have ever happened! Don’t you get that? I’m never late for anything!” Effie cried again.

“I think biology is one upping you on that now.” He smirked in which Effie didn’t find it funny. “I’m sorry.. It’s not ideal.. But there are options you know. You can have it taken care of or something.”

Effie sat up, “You can’t just have it taken care of at 3 months!” She moved to get out of bed, not doubt to pace or do something that involved moving. Effie was hardly the type of person who could think through something while resting.

“Damnit Effie, will you sit down?” He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in bed.

Haymitch laid down and let Effie rest her head on his chest. It was silent for a long time, and for the most part Effie was finished crying. He brushed his fingers through her hair and spoke softly. “I’m not going anywhere, despite all of this. I’m sure you thought I’d leave. I know what I’ve said in the past. I’m a sour, old drunk. I’m not father material. Listen to me when I say this. I’m giving you my word that I’m going to be okay with what you decide. It’s your choice, Effie. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Okay..” Effie breathed softly and gently drummed her fingers on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always so appreciated. Let me know what you thought of Haymitch. I planned on having him have a complete meltdown, but he surprised me when I started writing. Next chapter to come soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Effie rolled over and grabbed the alarm clock and stared at it incredulously. It hadn’t gone off. Panic struck deep in her stomach and she shot up. It was nearly noon, “Haymitch!” She huffed and threw the covers off. “Haymitch, we’re late! Get up!”

Haymitch cursed and sat up, “No.. Eff… Get back in bed, you’re out of commission for two more days.”

Effie put her hands on her hips at stared at him. “What?” She muttered. There was no way she was off of her duties for two days.

“Bed rest, sweetheart. Get your ass back here and lay down.” He covered his face with a pillow and patted the spot next to him.

Effie’s stomach turned. It wasn’t just an awful dream. “No..” She whimpered and brushed her fingers through her hair. She ran her hand across her stomach and felt flushed. Effie clapped her hand over her mouth as she felt bile rise up her throat. The slamming of the bathroom door startled Haymitch and he sat up again.

He fumbled for the remote for the tv in her room and turned it on to check on the kids. Katniss was high up in a tree tending to the nasty burn. He flinched and grabbed Effie’s tablet, too lazy to go back to his room and find his. He heard her start the shower. With her on bed rest even if she failed to accept it, he had work to do. He had to get Katniss medicine for the burn. She stood a chance to win, and he’d be damned if that burn got in her way.

After exhausting all the sponsorship money they had collected for the tributes this year for a small jar of medicine, Haymitch begrudgingly scheduled meetings. He loathed talking to rich Capitol  citizens who liked to funnel money towards the games. It made him sick, but now… His tribute stood a chance. It had lit a fire in him. Haymitch smiled as a notification popped up on the screen. A gamemaker had approved the sponsorship item.

He called in a request for food more so for Effie. He could eat later once she was situated. He tossed the tablet aside and went into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly spotting her crouched over the toilet in a towel fresh out of the shower.

Effie looked up at him blearily and scowled. “Morning sickness..”

He gently helped her up, “You’ll feel better once you’re back in bed.” He noted and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

“I’m fine.. There’s work to do. Honestly I slept for like 12 hours.” Effie rested her head against his chest.

Haymitch could see the gears turning in her head. She was trying to talk her way out of being stuck in bed all day. “Not buying it princess.” He kissed the top of her head and wheeled her around and pointed her toward the door. “Go get comfy clothes and get back in bed.”

Effie opened her mouth to protest, “Haymitch…”

“No.” He said shortly and pointed to her dresser.

Effie rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She changed into wildly patterned leggings and a black shirt. She knotted her hair in a messy bun and walked past him and grabbed her tablet. Haymitch was no stranger to her mood swings but now they seemed more common.

“No work.” He pointed out and took the tablet from her hands before she could even react.

Effie snapped, “What can I do then to occupy myself, hmm? You can’t make me stay here! Prisoners have more freedom than this!” As soon as she said it her hands clapped over her lips and her eyes widened with tears.

Haymitch stepped toward her seeing the tears and worrying slightly if he should call the doctor.

Effie brushed the tears off her cheeks and looked at the ground. Thinking to herself that this was what it must be like to lose her mind. “I didn’t...” she stammered. “I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry.. I’m losing my mind.”

He gently held her shoulders, “I know.” He answered, “You’re upset, but really Eff, you’ve gotta do what the doctor says. Two days of rest.”

Haymitch glanced back as the door opened after a quick knock. The food he ordered for Effie had arrived. He watched Effie peek at the food and her expression changed. “Hungry?” He asked quietly.

Effie’s mouth watered at the sight of the fresh fruit, toast and eggs. “Yes.”

“Go sit.” He murmured and took the tray from the avox. He set it down and took the coffee off that he had ordered. Momentarily his hand hovered over the orange juice he got for Effie. He knew that Effie would be pissed at him for this but it was really for her own good. He dumped a half dose of sleep syrup into the drink and brought it to her.

Effie had curled up in bed and eagerly took the tray and started eating. Haymitch glanced at the clock then the tv which was tracking a few other tributes. Effie was deep in concentration, eating and watching the show. As she sipped the juice she hadn’t paused to note how uncharacteristically sweet it was.

“Eff, I’ve got some stuff to do for the kids. I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you.” He downed his coffee in a few gulps.

Effie yawned and took another sip as she finished her meal. She stared at the glass and yawned again. He took her food tray away and let her finish the juice. Slowly it clicked and Effie set the glass down with a heavy thud.

“Seriously, Haymitch!” She fought to keep her eyes open. “You’re cruel! Totally uncalled for you bastard.”

He leaned over to sort of tuck her in as she scooted down into the covers, “You can’t be trusted. We both know you would have left the room the moments after I did.” He kissed her temple and stood up.

“Go’way..” Effie mumbled and gave into sleeping.

He could handle her later when she had properly cooled off. Perhaps he’d need to sleep in his own room for the next two nights. Effie seemed rightly upset over it, but what she wouldn’t get was that he did it because he cared. Effie was going to work herself into permanent bedrest or something awful like losing the baby. He walked down to his room to shower, wondering slightly if that was what she wanted. Or did she want the baby? He couldn’t get a read on her or the emotional hell storm that she had summoned up during the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Does Effie want the baby or not? Let me know what your thinking! Get ready for Effie to let Haymitch have it for his little trick!


	5. Chapter 5

Effie had just shut her eyes again, when another knock sounded on her door. This was the 4th rounds of people visiting not including the doctor who had dropped by an hour ago. Her friends and the District 12 prep teams had dropped by with questions, well wishes and flowers. While she knew they all meant well, it was hard to chat when Haymitch had so nicely drugged her orange juice with sleep syrup.

“Effie?” A voice called through the door, “Are you alright?”

She whimpered and got up again. She shuffled to the door and lifted her hand to open the door. Even that movement seemed to be difficult. Her limbs all felt heavy, and she felt pleasantly warm and relaxed. How nice it would be to just shut her eyes. She let her eyes close for just a moment, or so she thought what was just a moment.

Effie staggered to the side as she let herself fall asleep standing at the door. Her hand shot out to brace herself on the vanity and sent bottles of lotions, products and perfumes skittering to the floor. She slipped down to her knees and groaned.

“Effie?” The voice called and the door cracked open, “I’m coming in…”

Seneca Crane stepped in and looked at her quizzically, “What happened?” He gently pulled her to her feet and helped steady her.

Effie breathed and tried to think of the words to say. Her brain was moving at a snail’s pace. “I fell asleep… standing up..” She nodded and forced her eyes open.

“You’re that exhausted?” He asked and guided her back to the bed.

“No..” Effie wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed.

Seneca smiled and looked over at her, “I think your body is saying otherwise if you just fell asleep standing up.”

Effie frowned, “Haymitch spiked my orange juice with sleep syrup this morning.”

Seneca sat on the edge of the bed, “Why’d he do that?”

“He doesn’t trust me to actually stay in bed.” Effie scoffed, she subconsciously picked at her knit t-shirt. Plucking at the fabric over her stomach. It wasn’t noticeable, but to her if felt like she had a beach ball stuffed under her skin.

“I just wanted to drop by and see if you were alright. Abernathy would let me by to see you the other day when you collapsed. I suppose he didn’t pass on the message I left with him?” He asked softly.

Effie knew how Haymitch felt about Seneca. Haymitch made no effort to even hide his feelings when Seneca was around. “He didn’t mention anything… but you know how he is..” Effie waved it off and rubbed at her eyes.

“I won’t keep you then, you need your rest.” He stood up and pulled the covers up for her. “When you’re feeling better I’d like to take you out for dinner. Is that alright with you?”

Effie finally saw it. The way he looked at her. It wasn’t a predatory look, but Seneca had the look of a man who was interested in her. She paused and looked up at him. What the hell was she supposed to do? There was no defining label or name for what she and Haymitch had. She wasn’t in a relationship, but there were feelings. “Oh…” She started, “Sure.”

Effie watched Seneca go and she flopped back in her pillows. Her eyes fluttered shut and she finally got to sleep.

“Effie?” Someone gently shook her shoulder.

Effie audibly groaned and wanted to burst into tears. She opened her eyes and blearily looked at Haymitch. She spotted the clock and sighed she had only slept an hour.

“Effie.. Are you feeling alright?” Haymitch asked quietly. A bit concerned that he had given her too much sleep syrup. She shouldn’t have been asleep this long.

“I’m tired. I want to go to bed.” She rubbed at her eyes. She saw the concern on his face. “You’re little trick would have worked except for the parade of visitors and well wishers that came through today. I just got to lay down an hour ago.”

Haymitch grimaced and tucked another blanket over her legs. “You fought the syrup all day?” He was surprised a bit. He always knew Effie was stubborn, but this was a whole new level. She was frightening when determined to do something.

“Sure.” She murmured and felt her eyelids getting heavy again.  “I fell asleep standing up at the door. I fell over and knocked everything off the vanity. So I think it fought back.”

“You fell…” Haymitch repeated and looked her over.

“I’m fine… I didn’t do anything worst that hit my elbow.” Effie breathed slowly.

Haymitch nodded and turned the tv on to check on the tributes. Effie wasn’t going to be up for much longer and for the time being she wasn’t mad at him.

“Are you angry at me?” He asked bluntly.

Effie didn’t open her eyes, “I’m still mad.. I’m too tired to do anything about it now.” Her hand cinched around his wrist. “Come over here..”

He smiled a bit and kissed her cheek, “Will do, Princess.” He stripped off his clothes and found his pajama pants that he kept in her room. Effie wasted no time in scooting closer to him and wrapped an arm over his stomach. Her leg hooked over his and she breathed shallowly as his hand traced lines up and down her side.

“I got the kids a bunch of sponsors today. Sold that lovers crap everyone ate up after the interviews.” He said knowing that she would want to know about his day.

“You really did?”

“Mmhmm.” He confirmed. “They’re doing alright too. Katniss got her medicine. Careers cornered her in a tree, though. Peeta’s still with them. Stupid choice to stick with them.”

“Keep talking.” She sighed and snuggled closer.

Haymitch laughed a little, she was a stickler for details. “I have a meeting with Crane tomorrow. I think I can persuade him to change the rules a bit. You know there’s only a few other Districts that have both kids left. He should let the pair win. Katniss and Peeta can win this if they team up.”

“I’m coming with you.” Effie mumbled.

“Do you not understand what bedrest means?” Haymitch asked incredulously. He looked down at her and wasn’t too surprised to see she was out cold. He settled down and watched the kids on the tv until his eyes shut a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought! I love getting feedback even if it's just a kudo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is on the way. Let me know what you think of Hayffie!

Effie woke up before dawn and was ravenous. Haymitch was snoring and immune to any movement she made. The man could sleep through an explosion. She couldn’t stand her growling stomach any longer and hurried off to the small kitchen on their floor. It wasn’t very well stocked but at this point any food was good food.

Effie popped toast into the toaster and set out a bowl of grapes and strawberries. Effie was hit with an intense need for chocolate. The strawberries needed to be dipped in chocolate. She rummaged through all the drawers and found nothing. She huffed and climbed on top of a chair and dug through the top of a cabinet.

“It’s 5 am, just what are you doing?” Haymitch swept her off the chair and set her down.

Effie groaned, “No! I need to find chocolate… Right now.” She put her hands on her hips. “I’m starving!”

Haymitch looked her over. Cutely disheveled from sleep, and demanding chocolate. “Toast and chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast?”

“Haymitch… Please go get me chocolate..” Effie pleaded and gave him a little nudge.

“Only if you start the coffee machine.” He answered and shuffled off to her room again.

Effie set the coffee to brew quickly and munched on her toast. It didn’t hit the spot as much as the thought of strawberries and chocolate did.

Haymitch returned with two flat bars of chocolate. Effie smiled and looked up, “Where’d you find those?”

Haymitch unwrapped the bars and crumbled them into a bowl. Once the bowl was in the microwave he dug out a coffee mug and poured his drink. “I bought them for you… I felt bad about yesterday..You fell asleep before I could give them to you.”

Effie grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek, Haymitch turned at the last second and caught her lips. He smiled against her lips and pulled her close.

Once Effie pulled away and sighed, “I forgive you.” She said softly, “But pull that stunt again, you’ll be sorry.”

Haymitch gave her an ‘I’m not afraid’ look and turned to start dipping the strawberries in the chocolate. Effie lifted the coffee mug to her lips but his protest stopped her.

“Put that down.” He gruffed.

“Why?” Effie huffed, “There’s nothing wrong with coffee.”

“There’s a half chance that baby is going to be born a bigger busy body than you. You don’t need to feed it that. Plus I’m pretty sure caffeine is on the long list of things you can’t have, now that you’re … you know.”  He gestured at her stomach and fell silent. He snatched the mug from her hands and took a big gulp.

Effie whimpered. The coffee smelt amazing. Her emotions were so turbulent, any given thing could upset her. “Seriously, Haymitch. Don’t be afraid of the word. Say it. You helped make it. You won a Quarter Quell but you’re afraid of a baby?”

Haymitch set the last strawberry down to dry, “You know why, and I am not afraid. I was trying to avoid the word if it was going to upset you. But it seems either way I’ve managed to do that.”

“Why are you afraid?” Effie pressed on not letting the issue go.

“God, Effie. What do you think will happen if we have it?” He turned around. “In case you haven’t noticed, there aren’t a whole lot of Victors who have children. I know firsthand what this place does to children. Our child will have a target on its head. Snow will have our child reaped at the earliest convenience to him. How dramatic would that be? A Victor’s child in the games.” Everything he said flipped a dark panic in Effie. Something she hadn’t even thought to fear had just come to life.

Effie crossed her arms and looked away from him. “So I should just go find a doctor to take care of it. Is that what you want?”

“You said that wasn’t an option…” Haymitch reminded.

“Come on.. I know there are doctors who’d do it for a price. Even out in the Districts. I bet it happens. Poor families who can’t feed the ones they already have.” Effie said sadly.

“I can tell that’s not what you want.” He pointed out just by watching her demeanor. Effie wasn’t as hardened as she was trying to be.

“I don’t know what I want!” Effie moaned, her hands fell to her lap. “So here’s your chance to walk away. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t even have to claim the kid. No one knows we were even involved. There’s no title or anything for us. You’re free to go. I can raise it here. At least them it can’t be reaped.” It absolutely ate her up inside to say this to him. She was lying to herself that this would be for the best. The risk was just too high for him.

Haymitch couldn’t believe what he was hearing from her. She had totally lost her mind. “Do you even hear yourself right now? I told you I’m not leaving you.”

“You can’t leave when there was nothing to be left. At most I’m just a booty call, right? I wasn’t ever your girlfriend.”

Haymitch felt her slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. “Effie..” He said and stepped toward her. She got off the stool she sat on and looked away. It would be game over if she looked at him now. She’d cry and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“You should go to that meeting… Seneca has a break in the mornings.” She stepped toward her room.

“Effie, stop.” Haymitch grabbed her hand.

“It’s alright Haymitch. It’ll work out best this way.” She lied. The worst lie of her life. It would not be okay. She had real feelings for him and two years of denying them landed her here. Pregnant with his child and no hopes for the happily ever after she dreamed of. She had been stupid to entertain such thoughts. This was Panem, not a fairy tale. 


	7. Chapter 7

Effie did a long list of things to keep from letting the ache in her heart consume her. She cleaned and organized until her clean room was even more pristine. She stacked up her schedule for the day after next. The biggest part of the day was when the doctor stopped by. She had him send over tons of information for her to read through about being pregnant. It was overwhelming to say the least and Effie felt like bands were tied around her chest, constricting her ability to breathe easily. The searing ache in her heart added more stress.

“Miss Trinket…” the doctor said sternly, “You’re blood pressure is still considerably high.. Are you sure you’re resting?”

Effie fidgeted and looked up at him. Emotional turmoil was to blame. “Yes, I’ve been resting.”

The doctor didn’t seem to buy it, “Well, given your condition now and the demands of your job I’m going to order that you remain on bedrest. It’s not a punishment, I believe it is best for your baby. There’s a big risk you’ll miscarry with blood pressure this high.” He added the last comment given the incredulous look Effie gave him.

“There’s at least a week left of the games, Doctor. I have a job to do. I’m an escort for a reason, my job requires me to be active and present in the games. I’ll be fired.” Effie felt the grip she had on reality start to slide. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Miss Trinket. The high level of activity you are used to is out of the question for the remainder of your pregnancy.” He handed Effie a medicine to help with the blood pressure problems.

“Why do I even have this high blood pressure problem? I’m healthy. I eat right and I don’t often drink more than one or two drinks.” She asked as the doctor stood up.

“It’s not that severe Miss Trinket. It’s in a range that alerts me to give you these precautions, but still enough to be troublesome in a pregnancy. Many women have this, given the fact that your job is physically demanding this is necessary. You’d lose this baby due to the stress alone. You could have slightly higher blood pressure from genetics.”

Effie nodded and sat back on the bed. The doctor showed himself out and Effie let out a frustrated scream into the pillow. Begrudgingly she sent off a message to Seneca on her tablet letting him know she wouldn’t be able to do much until next year’s game, making up a lie that her condition hadn’t improved and she had contracted a stubborn case of the flu.  That at least would get her out of the dinner she had agreed to with him.

She turned on the tv and watched Katniss and Peeta wandering together. An announcement had gone out earlier about two being able to win. Absentmindedly Effie scrolled through her tablets calendar and checked on meetings she should have been at. She saw that Haymitch had taken them all. 36 meetings in the past two days. His current meeting had just ended with Seneca a few hours ago. That meant the announcement had come from the meeting. He had succeeded in persuading Seneca. Damn him. Effie felt her eyes well with tears again.  Damn him for doing this. Damn him for pulling this off. Damn him.

She threw her tablet aside and pulled the covers over her head and will herself not to sob. How did she let herself come to this? Crying over something she never had with Haymitch Abernathy of all people. For years he was crass, belligerent and lazy. Only a while ago did he turn out be different in private. Effie tossed and turned for several more hours watching the slow goings as all the tributes seemed to be hiding from each other. With such little activity Effie knew Seneca would be forcing them into action. There’s probably be a feast or mutts coming within a few hours to liven up the show.

Effie tossed the remote away after switching the tv off. She pushed open the wide double doors and walked onto her balcony. The breeze was cool and she braced her hands on the cold stone railing and looked out over the sprawling city below the 12th floor.

She looked down at her stomach, having this baby would mean changing her life that she was all too content with. Her small stylish apartment was no place for a baby. How could she hide a crying child from nosy neighbors? Could she even manage to raise the baby without suspicion? How would having a child work when she needed to devote her every waking minute to the games for several weeks a year, longer even if a tribute from 12 won.

Her hand traced the slight curve of her belly. It was still unnoticeable to others, but blatantly obvious to her.

“Effie..” She heard the doors to the patio snap shut and that voice was unmistakable. Her heart thudded and she didn’t turn around despite her wanting to run toward him. “Before you even tell me to go.. please hear me out.”

Haymitch was sharply dressed in dress pants and a blue shirt. He had on a tie, something she never saw him wear if he could manage it. She looked him over and nodded. He looked so handsome it tugged at her heart. Painful feelings came back. She blinked and leaned against the railing.

He looked nervous but mustered some courage and spoke, “You said a lot of things earlier that can’t possibly be true.”

Effie grimaced, “Like what?” Her voice sounded so small.  She wanted to smack herself, in her mind she wanted to sound okay. She wanted to sound like she was sure of what she wanted. All that came out was a voice that sounded like she was at war with herself.

Haymitch stepped closer, “A booty call? I think that’s what you called yourself. C’mon Effie you know that’s far from the truth and you know it.” There was no way she was just some girl he brought around for sex. She had to know that, he thought she had known that.

“What am I to you then?” She asked and finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. “Did I somehow miss the conversation where we decided what this is between us?”

Haymitch fumbled for the right thing to say. He stammered a few times and paused.

“This silence says enough, Haymitch.” Effie said softly and looked away.

Haymitch frowned and stared at her. She was… She was perfect. She was bossy, kind –hearted and damn stubborn. She was something he wanted to be his. “We never talked about this, Effie. This isn’t exactly supposed to be going on. But I don’t want it to stop… and I’m pretty sure you’re lying when you say I should go.”

“If it never came up then... then why bother now.” She felt her eyes well and she quickly blinked the tears back. Haymitch closed the distance between them, his hands wrapped around hers.

“Look at me then, right in the eyes and tell me to go.” He demanded. His face mere inches from hers.

Effie felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt the words on her tongue but they couldn’t come out.

“Look at me and say it, Eff.”

Tears splashed down her face, “I can’t.”

Haymitch pressed her back against the railing and kissed her hard. Effie cinched her hands into his shirt and pulled him close. Haymitch gently pulled his lips away, “Why did you say it earlier then.” His forehead rested against hers.

“I don’t know..” Effie sighed. She shivered as his hands wrapped around her shoulders. “It’s complicated, Haymitch. Doing this alone would be better. You have more to lose.”

“I lose even more if I let you walk away.” He whispered against her ear.

That alone made Effie want to cry again, “I lo..” She started and stopped herself quickly.

Haymitch kissed her forehead, “What were you saying?”

Effie suddenly felt fear deep in her stomach, what if he didn’t feel as strongly for her in return. “For a while I’ve known something about you.. It makes everything way harder every day. I think you know it too. But saying it makes things real, and it makes this circumstance harder..”

Haymitch really didn’t understand what she was going on about, “Just spit it out, you’ve never beat around the bush before.”

“I can’t go on like this..” She said quickly. “I can’t sleep next to you each day and not know what we are. It’s been like this for 2 years. What am I to you?

Haymitch frowned and quickly worked to erase it from his face. He didn’t want to upset her anymore, “Effie… You know we can’t go out there and act like we do behind doors.” He motioned toward the building.

“That’s not what I care about..” She looked up at him, “I need to know, behind doors what am I?”

He looked down at her and kissed her cheek, “God, Eff all this fighting is about what we can call this?”

Effie looked hurt, “It’s important to me now..”

Haymitch plucked at the loose shirt she wore. His fingers grazed over her belly. “You want this kid?”

Effie pressed her hands over his and laid his palm flat against her stomach. His fingers caressed her skin and he fell quiet. Every fiber of his being was at war with this tiny human. Part of him wanted to save it from life in this world the other part of him was selfish. Selfish enough to want a child to raise with a woman who made him feel like there was some hope left in such a damned place. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Effie whispered.

“It’ll be reaped the minute it turns of age.”

“You don’t know that.” Effie countered.

“Snow knows everything. He’ll find out and the kid will be ripped from our arms.”

“Snow only knows what his people can find out. We’re only slightly on his radar once a year. There are ways to make this work.” Effie breathed and felt his other hand skim across her stomach.

“They took everyone I loved, Effie.”

Effie paused, he said it… He was implying. Her heart thudded. “I know they did.”

He murmured, “I can’t let that happen to you or the kid.”

Effie felt her skin tingle, that was his way of admitting it. She was sure. “Haymitch… Do you love me?”

He looked down at her, “Do you love me?”

Effie looked at him and nodded, “Yes.”

He smirked and leaned forward to capture her in another long kiss. Effie smiled against his lips and broke away for air. “Do you love me?” She asked quickly, needing to hear his answer.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Haymitch tugged her toward the room.

“No.. Actually it’s not. Brick walls are easier to read than you.” Effie grumbled and put her hand on the door to open it.

“Well go look inside. Tell me would I do any of that if I didn’t love or care about you?” He pushed open the door for her.

Effie looked into the room and smiled. He had brought in food, not just any food. Her favorite food. Chicken and noodles in a rich creamy sauce. Warm baked bread and sparkling grape juice to replace her favorite wine. On another tray were large chocolate covered strawberries that put the ones from this morning to shame. On her bedside table were fresh flowers and a bag full of things she liked to do. In it were current issues of her favorite magazines and newspapers. New books and movies. A soft new blanket was laid out by all of it.

“You did all of this?” Effie couldn’t help but smile.

“With a little bit of help, yes.” He motioned for her to sit and eat. “I know you got put on more bedrest and I knew you’d be more upset. I hope it’ll help a little. Really the games won’t go much longer. There’s 6 left the last time I checked. “

Effie pecked his cheek and headed into the room, not even the slightest bit upset over bedrest again. She was thrilled with what Haymitch had done and said to her. “You’re very sweet. Thank you.”

He laughed and pointed to her bed, “Go eat, I’m exhausted and I’m sure you didn’t eat all day. You know you’ll have to fix that now. You can’t forget meals.”

Effie wrapped up in the new blanket and dug into her meal as Haymitch got ready for bed and promptly crawled under the covers and shut his eyes. She set the tray aside ten minutes later and curled up against him. “You all good now?” He breathed slowly.

“Yes.” Effie had a full belly and her eyes were heavy.

“Goodnight.” He kissed her again and clicked off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

Effie was startled awake by the sounds of the tv. Haymitch was sitting up but had dozed off.

She nudged him and groaned, “Why is that on…”

Haymitch rubbed his eyes, “Couldn’t sleep earlier.”

The Capitols anthem played in the background as the image of a solitary table stood near the cornucopia. A feast. Effie stiffly sat up and leaned against him. Her eyes drooping as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Where are they?”

Haymitch fiddled with her tablet and grumbled, “Mellark’s in the cave. She snuck out for the feast. He didn’t want her to go. The camera’s been on them all night, I’m sure they’re all eating up the bit I sold Crane on. Lovers.”

For a little bit he was silent and Effie fell back asleep, until he jostled her a bit. “You’re going to want to watch this.”

Effie opened her eyes and watched the screen. Katniss was waiting in the underbrush planning her chance to run. Someone had beaten her to being the first one to grab their item. The chances of getting away safely went down dramatically after the first one.

“Damn.” Haymitch gruffed as Katniss was tackled just after grabbing her bag. The girl from two stabbed at Katniss and missed. He felt Effie grab his hand and hold her breath. The fight went on for several minutes before another tribute entered the scuffle.

“Who’s he?” Effie asked quickly as she couldn’t recall his District.

“District 11.” Haymitch recalled. “He the partner of the little girl Katniss was so attached to.”

“Rue.” Effie said softly as she watched the boy kill the girl from 2. He rounded on Katniss and exchanged words with her. Somehow Katniss was let go and he ran off. Effie breathed freely again as Katniss hurried back to the cave with Peeta.

Effie snatched her tablet and fired it up. “What are you doing?” Haymitch asked.

“I’m sending them some food. They haven’t had it in a while. There’s only 4 left and you know the gamemakers are going to push towards the final battle. They need all the help they can get.” Effie noted.

“Let me do it.” Haymitch took the tablet and motioned for her to rest.

Effie stretched and sat up as her stomach growled. “How soon will the food get to them?”

“Soon enough, don’t worry.” Haymitch glanced at her as she stretched, and frumpy from sleep. It was moments like these when she was all perfectly painted that he like her the best. His lingering gaze made her frown, she knew why he liked to see her in the mornings.

“Stop it.” She got up and fluffed her hair.

“Get back in bed, you heard that doctor yesterday.” He grumbled and laid back in the pillows. The tv was following Katniss as she neared the cave where Peeta was.

“I can handle 5 steps to the shower and back. Relax. Bedrest doesn’t mean I have to forgo my normal hygiene regimen.” She grabbed fresh clothing from her dresser.

Haymitch nodded, “Of course.”

Nearly an hour later Effie emerged from the bathroom. She was clean and in fresh leggings and a tank top. Her sweater was bunched in her hand and she turned and expected to find Haymitch still in bed. He wasn’t, but the smell of food in the kitchen drew Effie outside her room.

Haymitch smiled at her and then took in her odd expression. She had a sort of panic in her eyes.

“What? Did I miss something with the kids?” He set down a container of fresh fruit. On the table was a glorious collection of foods.

“No.” Effie picked up a few grapes and popped them into her mouth.

“What is it then?” He grabbed a remote and turned the TV on in the dining area.

“I’m pregnant.” Effie said with an exasperated tone. She put her hand on her hip and looked at him.

Was this some trap and if he answered wrong he’d be in trouble? He looked at Effie softly, wanting nothing more than to say something sarcastic back to her. “Well… Yeah. I thought we had been over that.”

Effie groaned and turned to the side. The white tank top clung to her frame. “I’m really pregnant.” She pointed to the swell on her stomach. “Over night, I’ve gotten bigger. I can’t hide it anymore.”

Haymitch laughed a little, to which Effie gave him a scathing look. “That tends to happen, Eff, when women are pregnant.”

She huffed and plucked at her shirt. “I’m not ready to be gigantic yet!”

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to sit. He figured it was only a matter of time before she wigged out over weight gain. Effie had always been on the skinny side. Too skinny in Haymitch’s opinion but he knew it was because of her love for the awful fashion in the Capitol.

“You’re blowing this out of proportion. From what I see you barely eat unless it’s part of a social event. Or you eat when I’m not around. So for the first few months you didn’t gain a pound. Since you’ve found out, you’ve eaten 3 square meals a day. No wonder you filled out seemingly overnight. I promise you it’s not that bad. Relax, Effie.” He pushed her hands away from her stomach and grazed his hand over her belly.

Effie looked down at her stomach and his hand. She pecked his cheek and nodded. “It’s not easy for me.” She sighed.

He kissed her cheek and backed her up against the counter. “We’ve got 2 days left here. Maybe 3. Take it one day at a time Effie.”

He kissed his way down her cheek and toward the hollow of her throat. Effie’s hands cinched into his shirt, “God…” She sighed, “What am I going to do after.. What do we do?” Her eyes widened.

“Shh…” He breathed and picked her up, setting her on the countertop. He kissed her collarbone and urged her legs around his waist. Effie settled her arms on his shoulders and tipped her head back.

“No…” She breathed. “Really. What are we going to do..”

Haymitch sighed and rested his hands on her hips, pulled her closer to him. “You’re a buzz kill.”

“I am not.” Effie pouted, “I have a lot on my mind.”

Haymitch tugged up her shirt and traced his fingers over her skin. “Stop thinking for a while.”

“You can’t distract me from this.” Effie smiled and bit her lip as his beard tickled the skin behind her ear.

“How much you wanna bet that I can?” His fingers pushed her shirt up higher.

Effie laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. Someone cleared their throat and Effie snapped her eyes open. Seneca was standing near the table behind them. Effie felt her heart hammer quickly and she tugged her shirt down. Haymitch turned and glanced back, a fury in his eyes.

Effie gripped his hand hard and stared at him and mouthed the word “stop.”

“Seneca.” Effie said quickly and tugged her sweater on that she had in her hands from before her freak out over her weight gain. She pushed Haymitch away and slid off the counter. In her mind she kept racing over ways to erase the damage of what Seneca had clearly seen.

Seneca set a container of soup on the table and adjusted his tie. “I was going to drop this off since you were quite sick yesterday. It would seem that you’re feeling much better now.”

She plastered on a soft smiled and stepped away from Haymitch, “The medicine here is something else.”

Seneca looked indifferent but Effie knew it was probably not the case. Seneca nodded, “I can see that. I won’t stay any longer, you were busy before I dropped in. Don’t let me interrupt.” He said with a flat tone and buttoned his suit jacket.

Effie’s face flamed bright red, “It’s not…”

Seneca held up his hand and interrupted, “You don’t know what I think it was. But next time you need to take back an agreement actually try being sick. A simple ‘I changed my mind’ would have sufficed here.” He said rather meanly.

Effie frowned and bit her tongue. She had been caught lying, she wasn’t really sick with the flu but it sure felt like she was some days. She hadn’t been completely innocent with Seneca, flirting every so often when he would.

Haymitch had been busying himself in the living room by the TV and pretending not to listen. He heard the way he addressed Effie and wouldn’t let that fly.

“I can refresh your memory about just how sick she is. Miss Trinket here shouldn’t even be out of bed. I’m sure you remember how she collapsed after juggling her job on top of whatever secretarial duties you have her doing for you. I handled all the meetings she missed. What obligation did she fail to attend?” He stepped closer to Seneca.

Effie blinked and watched both men carefully. It was going to turn into an ego battle. Seneca answered quickly, “I was referring to a dinner we had planned.”

Effie crossed her arms and bit her lip. This wasn’t going to end well. Haymitch didn’t know of the dinner she agreed to with Seneca, and Seneca was clearly upset over what he had just seen.

Haymitch looked at Effie for further explanation. Effie sighed and looked past Haymitch, “Seneca… I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. The truth is I am sick. I’m not going to get better for a while. It’s honestly no one’s business but my own. Haymitch sees to it that I’m following my doctor’s orders. I was drugged on sleep syrup when I agreed to that dinner. If I had been thinking clearly I would have answered otherwise. I am sorry.”

“I think he does more than see to you following the doctor’s orders.” Seneca answered.

“I think that’s enough, Headgamemaker.” Haymitch said angrily and motioned for the door.

“Haymitch!” Effie snapped and gave him a warning look. Even if Seneca was being an ass he was in control of Katniss and Peeta’s lives. Angering him would undo all the work they had done to ensure their kids stood a chance this year.

Effie stepped toward Seneca, “I don’t think now is a great time to discuss anything. Perhaps I can meet with you later today?” She breathed and looked up at him. Hoping somehow she could get him to agree and leave the floor without Haymitch going ballistic.

“6 pm.” Seneca said and pressed the button for the elevator.

Effie nodded and waited quietly until Seneca left.

“What the hell, Effie?” Haymitch said as soon as the door shut.

Effie rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes. “He’s going to take it out on the kids! Why did you have to get angry?”

“I’m not going to stand by and let him be a dick.” Haymitch said sternly. “When were you going to tell me you were going on a date with him?”

Effie frowned, “I don’t know…”

“Why is he so fixated on you?” Haymitch asked and crossed his arms.

Effie couldn’t take the hunger pains anymore and grabbed a bagel. She picked at it as she figured out how to tell Haymitch something she hadn’t ever brought up before. Haymitch knew he shouldn’t be so upset with the situation but when it came to Effie, he cared a lot.

“The school I went too to be an Escort… the Gamemakers had a school in the same building. I knew Seneca before either of us worked for the games…” She admitted.

Haymitch looked at her with a gaze that felt like it pierced her soul. “And by ‘knew’ you mean…”

Effie blinked, “I dated him for a while.”

“How long?” Haymitch asked quickly.

Finding it hard to swallow, Effie paused. “6 months.”

Haymitch leaned against the counter and looked at his feet. “You’ve slept with him?”

She straightened up, “That doesn’t matter, I’ll forget you even asked me that.”

“Yes, it does matter. Have you slept with him?”

Effie felt emotionally weakened. This eventful morning wouldn’t be good for her needed bedrest or the baby. “I’m not talking about this anymore, leave it alone.”

“I already know the answer. It’s in his eyes. The way he watches you. You’ve slept with him. So he’s chasing after you. When was the last time you slept with him? I know you’ve been with other men these years. Is he one of them?” Haymitch gestured at her in his fit of anger and the sting of jealousy. “Is it for sure my kid?”

Effie didn’t even pause to think before her hand flew out and connected with his cheek. Her heart hammered. Tears blurred in her eyes and words filled her mind. She couldn’t say them. Her fingers stung and so did her eyes. She bit back the angry words and quietly left for her room. There’d be time for words later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much emotion and drama. I can't let Hayffie be happy for too long. Let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Effie leaned her head against the door after she shut it. Her eyes blurred with tears. Everything between them was good just hours ago and now it was falling apart again. It was never stable with Haymitch. Everything about their past was tumultuous. She braced her hand on the wall and sighed after wiping her eyes. She was still hungry. Her stomach growled and grumbled quite loudly.

“Why are you still hungry…” Effie said lowly and talked to her belly. “Now I have to go back out there.”

She fluffed her hair and fanned her eyes, she didn’t want to be all red-eyed from the tears that had managed to get out.

“You know the thing about dramatic exits… they’re not so dramatic when you have to come back moments later.” She looked down at her stomach and frowned.

Effie put her ear to the door and listened. She heard slow measured footsteps outside her door and her breath hitched. Peeking through the looking hole Effie watched Haymitch pacing a few feet from her door. There was a noticeable red mark on his cheek. In his hand was a full glass of amber liquid which he tossed back in two large gulps. She rested her head against the door and sighed. Why was every other day a battle with him?

Bravely Effie opened up the door and stepped out quickly to grab her food and retreat back into her room. She looked up just as she knocked into him. Haymitch huffed and slipped his hand across the small of her back to steady her. He looked down at her and gently removed his hand. He stepped away and motioned to let her by.

Effie felt her lip tremble as her eyes lingered back at him. The words ‘I’m sorry’ weighed heavy on her tongue. She erased the thought of it as she remembered she really shouldn’t be sorry. She pushed by him and filled up a plate with scrambled eggs, fruit and a glass of juice. With her back turned she could feel his eyes on her.

“Eff…” He started softly, his empty glass made a soft clink on the countertop. “I’m sorry.”

Effie sipped her juice and didn’t say anything. Simply because she didn’t know what to say to him after what had happened. She felt his hand gently grab hold of her wrist.

“Effie… Please look at me.” He said softly. Behind his words she felt the turmoil. Good. She instantly thought. He should be upset. Moments later she felt awful for even enjoying his strife.

Effie looked back at him over her shoulder, and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘yes’. He audibly sighed; it seemed that he didn’t expect her to listen. His hand trailed up to her elbow gently pushing her to turn around and face him. He hands stopped at her elbows once she faced him.

“Effie, I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“Why is it that every other day we have to apologize for something?” She focused on the collar of his shirt.

He breathed softly, the smell of whiskey heavy on his breath. Effie wrinkled her nose at the smell. Normally it had a sweet smell whenever she was near enough to it. Today it made her stomach churn. It was over-whelming and the odor was offensive to her whole system.

“Because there’s something wrong with me. I don’t think before I talk.” He offered. Effie felt her skin get prickly and hot. She felt queasy and pushed away from him. She reached for a newspaper and fanned her face, breathed deeply and sank into a chair.

Haymitch stumbled over his words, “Eff…” He said with heavy concern in his voice, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t stand that smell.” She fanned herself harder and shut her eyes. “I’m sorry… Can you please go rinse your mouth or something. It’s the whiskey. I feel sick.”

Haymitch stepped back and turned toward the small kitchen. He chugged a few gulps of water and grabbed a peppermint from the little jar of candy on the table. “I didn’t know smells can make pregnant women sick. I thought pregnancy was supposed to be beautiful.. That’s was everyone always says. You seem miserable all the time, where’s the joy in that. It’s like it’s sucking the life out of you. Like a parasite.”

Effie looked up at him with an incredulous look, “You did not just call our baby a parasite, did you?”

Haymitch laughed a little and shook his head. “I’m serious.”

“Aversion to certain smells and foods is normal.” Effie noted, “You should really look through the pamphlets the doctor gave me. Most women are tired, emotional and uncomfortable early on.”

“Why would anyone want to be pregnant with side effects like the ones you have?” He stated and Effie rolled her eyes.

“You’re not helping the situation by pointing out all of that.” She sighed and set the newspaper down as the nausea seemed to subside for the time being. “Well… I didn’t plan on this. I wasn’t sure I ever wanted children until now.”

Haymitch sat on the chair next to her, “What made you change your mind?”

Effie looked over at him and paused, “You.”

Haymitch leaned his elbows on the table top and met her gaze. He looked as if he didn’t believe her. So Effie continued.

“I think last year, somewhere around the middle of the games I realized I loved you. You changed my mind about a lot of things. I figured as long as I worked for the games I wouldn’t have time for personal relationships. Behind doors I could have you, and it gave me something to hold onto when things got hopeless. I started imagining us through the years. Silly things like growing older and once or twice a child popped into the vision. We’re not perfect, but when we’re together it’s perfect enough for me. For a while I just figured I would have to secretly love you, since it seemed like we were only about our sleepovers. That’s why I panicked and cried when I found out. I was afraid to tell you, knowing how awful this world is for children. But I selfishly love this little piece of you and me already. I thought I could have it taken care of or give it up for someone else to have. So when you say dumb things and get jealous about Seneca it makes me so upset. I love you and you’re afraid I’m going to someday say you’re not good enough and leave. Wake up Haymitch. I am not going anywhere, just like you promised me you wouldn’t. Forget about Seneca and all of the other men and let’s just get on with working on you and me.” She said fiercely and locked her eyes with his as she talked.

Haymitch slid his hand over and clasped her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Effie nodded and bit her lip, “I’m sorry I slapped you.” She caressed her thumb across his cheek that was slightly pink still. Haymitch snuck an opportunity to kiss the inside of her wrist.

“Deserved it.” He mumbled and reached for her. Carefully he pulled her onto his lap and let her wrap an arm around his neck.

“What is it about him that makes you so upset?” Effie had to ask. It burned in her mind the longer she sat here with Haymitch. “Besides the fact that he has made a name for himself coming up with cruel ways to torture children for President Snow.”

Haymitch breathed softly and traced his fingers along her back, “I never understood your relationship with him. He is a threat.” He put simply. “Drunk, melancholy men like me don’t often get women of your caliber. He could give you a life you deserve. Nice things and all that. I don’t have much to offer. I figured it was only a matter of time before you realized that and picked him.”

Effie blinked and grabbed his face, “I dated him when I was a child. We were 19. He was different then. He’s not the one I want a life with. You hear that?”

He nodded at her question. “Good,” She smiled, “I happen to like grumpy men who drink too much. I don’t care what you have to offer. I care about what’s in here.” She tapped his chest right over his heart. “You put up a scary façade, Haymitch, but I’ve seen through it. You have a good heart. That’s something that’s hard to find.”

He pecked her cheek and nodded, “Are we done being mad?”

“Yes.” Effie said softly.

“I’d like very much to pick up from where we were earlier.” He nipped at her neck and pulled at the collar of her sweater to kiss her shoulder.

“Not out here.” She added.

Haymitch seeing that he had the green light scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and remembered to not throw her on the bed like her wanted to. He pulled off the sweater and went back to kissing her neck.

Effie pawed at his shirt and tugged it over his head. Her legs hooked over his hips and pulled him close. She laughed softly when his beard tickled against her collarbone. Effie knew he always did it on purpose. He had mentioned months ago that he liked hearing her laugh. He pushed up her tank top and kissed across the little swell of her stomach. Effie aided his efforts and pulled off the tank top as he fumbled with his belt and pants.

Free of his pants Haymitch pressed against her and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hands tugged at his hair while his free hand pulled her leg over his hip. He needily ground against her and broke from the kiss to kiss a trail down her chest.

Effie felt his lips pull into a smile against her skin when he discovered a clasp at the front of her bra. “Why don’t they make all of them this way. It’s way too easy.”

Effie laughed as he popped the clasp open, “How old are you? You still have trouble with getting a bra off a woman?” She teased.

He growled and kissed her to silence the mockery. He pulled off her bra and smirked. “I do not have trouble with bras. It’s those damn corsets you wear with a millions buttons, snaps and laces that I can’t manage.” His hands swept down her body and traced along the band of her pants.

“Do you have trouble with pants too?” Effie said sassily and watched him. Teasing him would get him to move on quicker with taking off her clothes.

“Playful today?” He tugged at the waist of her leggings.

A sharp knock came from the door, “Miss Trinket, it’s Dr. Lowery. May I come in for your check up?”

Effie huffed and looked at the clock, it was nearly 9 am. She had forgotten she had agreed to an earlier appointment time for the next few check-ups. Haymitch looked angrily at the door.

“Tell him to go away.” He continued to pull off her pants.

Effie whimpered, “No, Haymitch…” She pulled her pants back up and quickly snatched her discarded tank top.

Haymitch groaned into her neck and after a moment of longing he got up and went off to the bathroom. Effie frowned at watched Haymitch go.

“Miss Trinket?” The doctor called again.

Effie pulled on her sweater after the tank top and slowly got up, “One moment!” She said quickly and kicked Haymitch’s clothes under the bed. She hurried to the door and opened it after a few deep breaths to calm herself down. From the bathroom Effie heard the shower start.

Dr. Lowery smiled softly, “How are you feeling today?”

What a loaded question, Effie grumbled in her head. “I’m okay, I suppose.” She said and let him into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoy making them fight too much. It was fun to keep it fluffy this chapter! Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always welcome! The games are coming to an end and Haymitch and Effie have a big decision to make. Do they both stay in the Capitol or both go to 12 or will they go their separate ways like all the other years! What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Effie had a pile of dresses and skirts on the end of her bed that no longer fit. Haymitch was watching the kids move about the darkening arena. “I know your ears work, you should be going anywhere. Like that doctor said.” He warned.

Effie put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “I have to go see him. He cancelled the 6 pm meeting yesterday. I really need to speak with him. I need to smooth things over. There’s hours left in the game. The feast last night was proof of that.”

“All I’m saying is whatever you could possibly say to him probably won’t change his mind on anything.” He sat up and picked up the last dress she just threw on the bed. “What was wrong with this one?”

Effie gave him a scathing look, “Oh you mean the fact that I couldn’t get the zipper up?”

He frowned and set the dress down. He reminded himself not to ask her about clothing for the rest of the time she was pregnant. It seemed to be a touchy issue. Effie pulled on a navy blue dress and whined as she struggled to zip it. “Come help me with this.”

Haymitch got up and gently tugged at the zipper. It was snug but he got it zipped for her. “There.” He said and kissed her temple.

Effie plucked at the stretchy lace material and sighed. In a way she was lucky the games would be over and she could start hiding out. Her body was going to balloon outward over the next weeks. It was already too noticeable. The lace was forgiving around her ribs and flowed away loosely around her hips. She fastened a golden belt around her waist and matching jewelry. “The doctor said I’ve gained 8 pounds. 8 pounds and I have nothing that fits anymore!”

“Relax. You still look beautiful.” He reminded and looked her over. She didn’t look pregnant in the dress. She looked like she had gained some weight but she could easy just play it off on the decadent food.

“That’s not what I was asking about.” She fussed with the belt.

“But it’s true.” He glanced at the close up on Katniss and Peeta in the forest. It was late afternoon in the Capitol but the arena was pitch black.

Haymitch grabbed her waist and kissed her hard, even though he knew she’d be upset over her make-up.

“I have to go.” She reminded and pecked his lips one more time.

“There’s a good chance the games are going to end while you’re with him. Eff… We need to consider somethings.” He reminded and stopped to fill up his glass of whiskey.

She glanced at the clock and turned back to look at him, “What’s that?” She asked quickly.

He took a long drink, “What happens when the games are over?”

She sighed and looked down at her belly. The loaded question she was afraid to spend any time on. Now he was asking and she had no answer. “I don’t know.”

Haymitch swallowed another significant gulp of his drink, “You haven’t thought about what having this kid means for us when the games are over?”

Effie folded her arms and fell quiet for a small portion of time, “I have… I was thinking I’d stay here. I’m close to the best doctors.”

That answer wasn’t good enough for Haymitch. He was the selfish sort and he wanted Effie to choose otherwise. “I can’t stay here with you.”

“You could…” Effie reminded. “I can get a new apartment. A bigger one.”

He polished off the remnants of his drink and set it down with a soft clink. “I can’t stay here. You know that. Every minute I spend in this place only reminds me of the hell I went through. I have to go home to 12.”

Effie checked the clock again and turned back to Haymitch, “I can’t just up and leave with you. I have affairs to take care of here.”

“I can’t leave you here. You shouldn’t have to do this alone. I can’t go to 12 and just wait around until it’s time for the kid to be born.” He said quickly knowing Effie was dangerously short on time for meeting with Seneca Crane.

Effie let out an exasperated breath, “The Capitol is my home. I just can’t abandon it. What can District 12 offer me that I can’t get here in terms of what the baby needs?”

“Me.” Haymitch said selfishly. He threw that card at her knowing she needed him just as much as he craved being around her.

Effie’s gaze softened, “I can’t do this now..” She kissed him softly, “I wish the choice was easy, but it isn’t. I need to think. I can’t do what’s best for me. I need to think about what’s best for the baby.”

“Come to 12, Effie. I’ll take care of you. My home in the Victors Village is plenty big enough. There are doctors in 12 who can help you. What’s best for the baby is to have both of its parents there for it. Traveling back and forth is just exhausting and it’ll draw more attention.”

Haymitch had a point and Effie frowned. It would be so easy to say yes, but what did that mean for her life? She was used to her way of life in the Capitol. She had family here. He didn’t have family in 12. Staying in the Capitol was out of the question for him. Living in poor District 12 was something that Effie wasn’t ready for. Did she sell her apartment? Or did she keep it and prepare it for the baby as well? She needed time to tell her family about the baby. She needed more time. She turned her eyes back to Haymitch, “I can’t do this right now… Please let’s talk later.” She squeezed his hand and headed for the door. “I’ll meet you in the lounge for the finale.”

She hurried off for the Gamemaker’s control center. Upon being escorted in by Peacekeepers, Seneca greeted her. “Effie, I was worried you wouldn’t show up.” He noted her late arrival.

Effie brushed her hair back and smiled extra brightly, “It took longer to get ready than I had planned on. I’m supposed to be in bed. I get tired quite easily since my episode a few days ago.”

Seneca seemed to remember that and motioned for her to join him at his spot overlooking the whole command center. Many people bustled around and were preparing some type of creature for its entrance into the arena. A monstrous looking dog with a human like face cause Effie to shiver a bit.

“Understandable.” He pointed to a set of chair by a tall countertop. “Let’s sit, Effie.”

Effie slid into her spot on the chair and looked over at Seneca. Where to start? “About the other day…” She started.

Seneca nodded, “It seems that I interrupted something serious.”

Effie had a choice to make. Lie to Seneca and play off what he had witnessed to protect herself and Haymitch or admit the truth. The whole truth baby and all. Her stomach clenched, and she nodded nonchalantly.

“It wasn’t.” Effie lied quickly. It was honestly in her favor to do so. Doing so could help Katniss and Peeta. It was the type of answer Seneca would want to hear. “He was drinking and I was on some pretty heavy medicines. What you saw was nothing important.”

“It looked serious.” Seneca pointed out.

Effie smiled, “I’ll admit a long time ago I sort of had a crush on Haymitch. I think you saw that coming around. He and I are just too different.” She continued her lie. Effie was talented in her ability to act. She kept up her performance and made sure to make it believable.

“Really, him of all people?” Seneca sort of laughed which deep down pissed her off. She swallowed the anger and brushed it off in her typical dramatic fashion.

“I know.. I was foolish when I was younger.” Effie smiled and made sure to add a flirtatious glance at Seneca. After all this meeting wasn’t really about explaining anything to Seneca. Itw as about making sure her tributes were the ones that were alive at the end of the day. Victory was so close, she had to help bring it home for District 12.

“Does the same go for our history?” Seneca asked after a brief pause.

Effie fell quiet and greatly considered the best answer to feed him.

“No.. Well.. We were so young, weren’t we?” Effie asked with a smile.

Seneca nodded, “Years ago.. 18 and 19?”

Effie laughed, “That seems like ages ago. But they were good times, were they not?” She looked over at him and kept up her charade.

The mutts had been released after a quick nod from Seneca when another gamemaker had asked for approval. Effie watched the screen with bated breath as the mutts mauled the boy who had pardoned Katniss not even a day ago. The cannon sounded for Thresh and Effie glanced at Seneca. His game was down to three now. Katniss and Peeta were moving quickly toward the cornucopia.

“They were…” Seneca answered, “I still have feelings for you Effie. Has that not been clear all this time?”

Effie felt her heart hammer. She had just figured Haymitch as jealous or paranoid but it was seriously true now. Seneca had never quite gotten over the break-up they had at the end of their trainings as personnel for the Hunger Games. She smoothed her dress and paused to give herself time to think. Mutts were barreling down on her tributes as they ran.

“Things are complicated, Seneca. Your position and my career… If we dated what would they all say? Everyone would assume District 12 gets special treatment.” Effie said softly as her stomach churned. This was so nerve-wracking, playing out this elaborate lie and hoping desperately it let Katniss and Peeta live.

“They would say how well matched we are. Our careers drove us together. Earlier in our lives we dated and can you not deny is was good?” Seneca asked and watched the huge mutts chase Katniss and Peeta on top of the cornucopia that Cato had been hanging around by. Effie had a white knuckled grip on the railing overlooking the control center.

“That was a long time ago, Seneca.” Effie reminded and flinched as Katniss narrowly avoided a stab from Cato. He seemed to see how preoccupied she was. Effie’s eyes wandered to a smaller screen that held a live feed from the lounge area full of victors, stylists and prep teams. Haymitch was at the bar swishing whiskey around in a glass. He looked nervous as he watched the final battle sprawling out before his eyes.

Cato snatched Peeta and held a knife to his throat. Effie gasped and couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen. Commotion erupted around the other gamemakers, preparing a cannon, firing up the mutts who were circling the cornucopia. There was Haymitch on the small screen drinking the whiskey too fast. Effie shut her eyes and pleaded with whatever type of higher being that would save Peeta.

In a flash Katniss shot Cato in the hand and he tumbled off the cornucopia. Mutts began to maul the boy and his screams carried out around the room. Effie felt sick at the thought of the boy being ripped apart. Her stomach churned and she gently pressed on her belly. More commotion as the cannon was readied for Cato. Katniss let an arrow loose and mercifully killed the boy.

Pure relief washed over Effie as she stared at the screen. District 12 won. They won. They did it. They didn’t save one, they saved two. Butterflies erupted from her stomach, and her eyes found Haymitch being congratulated in the lounge. He looked surly still but he had a small smile.

“Effie?” Seneca asked.

Effie blinked, “Hmm?” She said softly.

“I said, I still love you Effie. I haven’t stopped.” He reminded, clearly seeing she hadn’t heard him the first time.

Effie watched Katniss and Peeta hugging in the arena as the sun came back. “.. You do?”

He nodded as a voice boomed over the arena announcing what she had feared. They only wanted one victor. Katniss and Peeta looked crestfallen. They talked to each other, emotions wildly playing over their faces. No! Effie screamed in her mind. She looked back at Seneca, how could he revoke the hope that had gotten the kids through the game?

He leaned against the railing as Katniss offered Peeta something in her hands. The intent was clear that they wouldn’t give them what the crowd wanted. They’d rather die than kill each other. A crew of gamemakers looked at Seneca for guidance. Let one of them commit suicide or change the rules.

Effie grabbed his hand and whispered, “Seneca please… change the rule back!”

“You haven’t given me an answer, Effie.” He held his hand up to make the gamemakers wait. Meanwhile Peeta stroked Katniss’ hair and took a handful of berries. Nightlock berries. Effie panicked.

Effie grabbed Seneca’s jacket and tugged him into her for a kiss. She shut her eyes and swallowed the betrayal that rose up in her throat. Seneca’s hands pulled her closer and he kissed her back. This was wrong. So wrong. What will Haymitch say? Should she even tell him?

Effie broke away for air and Seneca motioned to the gamemakers to reverse the rule. Seconds to spare before the kids swallowed the berries. Effie stepped away from Seneca and fussed with her hair. She watched Haymitch chase a shot with the remnants of his whiskey and stand up. Katniss and Peeta were being lifted out of the arena. He would be meeting them in the hospital wing. Effie needed to be there. It was necessary but these kids meant so much to her. “I need to be there when they arrive. I have a lot to organize for the crowning and feast..” She stepped away.

“Come see me later?” Seneca asked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her heart thudded and not the way that it did when Haymitch kissed her. Years ago she loved Seneca when he was a boy. Time changes people and her heart was set on Haymitch.

“I’ll see how late it is when I find free time.” She said softly.

“Effie..” He said with a knowing look.

“Midnight?” She caved as her attention was brought to the hovercraft reaching Capitol airspace. Minutes separated her from her victors.

“Alright.” Seneca nodded, “Go see you victors.”

Effie hurried off ignoring the throbbing headache that warned her that she was pushing herself to far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happened! Let me know what you think. Should Effie tell Haymitch about what she did or would it be better to keep it a secret? I love and appreciate each kudo and comment! You guys rock!


	11. Chapter 11

Effie rounded the corner and found Haymitch waiting outside the wing that had doctors flying in and out to care for Katniss and Peeta. “Have you been in to see them?” She breathed softly and looked about for onlookers before kissing him quickly.

Haymitch whisked her around the corner in a dark alcove, he brushed his lips against hers and pressed her into the wall. He kissed her feverishly for what seemed like hours. Effie felt weak kneed and tingly afterward. All memory of what she did to earn the victory escaped her mind. She beamed, “We did it, Haymitch. We brought them home.”

He grinned and kissed her harder. Effie smiled into his kiss, feeling his beard tickle her skin. Haymitch’s hands fumbled with the door next to her. He pulled her into the dark room and promptly locked the door. His hands brushed down her arms, and tugged her close to him by hooking into the little gold belt she had on over the dress. His lips trailed down her neck and pulled the sleeve off her shoulder and nipped at the bared skin. Effie’s hands pulled harder at his shirt.

Haymitch swept her off her feet and promptly set her on the table. In the dark, Effie’s eyes adjusted and saw they were in a private waiting room usually reserved for families. His hands brushed up past her knees and he settled them around his hips.

This is how it always was after the final battles. In the first couple of years it was angry sex. Anger funneled into a desperate need to forget it. Later the successive failures to bring the kids home turned into sadness. It was just expected after a year or two that they wouldn’t win. They’d stumble into bed and kiss for hours. Healing feelings, and burring the grief in each other. This was new. Victory had no place for tears, at least not now. Effie knew all too well having the victors crown didn’t mean freedom. This passion was completely different. Their hands were frantic. They laughed as they fumbled around too quickly and every movement felt rushed. Effie giggled and he smiled against each bit of skin he found. Effie liked this the best.

Haymitch pulled off his belt and pushed her dress up. His hands tugged at the silky underwear she had on. In his haste he knocked her shoes off and tugged the underwear off her legs. He crushed his lip to hers again and waited while she fiddled with his zipper. She laughed and broke away, “Help me out here.” Her hands shook with eagerness and her blood hadn’t stopped pounding since the kids won.

“C’mon Eff… Can’t handle a zipper. I can navigate those corsets. Sure you’ve done this before?” He teased which she fully deserved for giving him a hard time earlier about her bra.

Effie tossed her hair back, “Help me out or I’ll just go back out there and go check on the kids.” She cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

Haymitch growled and made quick work of his zipper. He gripped her legs and pulled her into him. He lined up carefully and sunk into her. His lips trailing across the shell of her ear as he ground into her. Effie gasped lightly and circled her arms around his shoulders. “Gentle…” She reminded.

He slipped his hands up to her hips and steadied their rhythm, moving softer against her than he had originally intended for this tryst to go. He moaned against her neck when she tugged his hair and whispered his name. Her fingers knitted into the hair at the base of his neck. Her moans muffled against his shoulder as she kept reminding herself they could be overheard. Haymitch could careless and didn’t bother to stifle any noises he made.

Frantically, several minutes later he kissed her deeply. His hips stuttered against hers as she cried out into his shoulder. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Sweat beaded across her face and his. “I love you.” Effie breathed softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head, “Love you too, Eff.”

He stepped back and zipped up his pants. He took his time helping Effie situate herself. Pulling her dress back into the right place and slipping her shoes back on her feet before he helped her off the table. Effie was more exhausted than she let on and braced against him for a few moments.

“You shouldn’t even but up and about.” He reminded. “Your doctor is down here.”

“Excellent observation.” She frowned and nudged him. “I’m not afraid of him!”

He laughed and clasped her hand. “Really, once we’re out there. You’re sitting and eating whatever food I can get for us.”

Effie couldn’t argue with that. After all the fuss she raised about being on bedrest, all she really wanted was her bed now. Haymitch peeked out of the door and ushered her out quickly while the coast was clear. Around the corner Haymitch pointed out a large chair and Effie quickly sat. He winked, “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Effie was restless for the first 10 minutes he was gone and after 10 more she tucked her legs under her and propped her head up with her hand as she dozed off. “Effie.” Haymitch gently shook her shoulder.

She sighed and sat up straight, “I didn’t go anywhere.” She yawned and looked up at him.

He nodded, “I see that.” He handed her a water and a sandwich. “You’ve been out for 4 hours.” Effie gasped and looked at the clock. It was definitely past midnight now.

“No…” She groaned and stood up. Haymitch blocked her and pointed to the chair. “No, Haymitch! I have to go see Seneca again. I was supposed to be there at midnight.”

He frowned angrily, “What the hell for? What the hell does he need now? That ass was down here earlier with President Snow and he didn’t mention it at all. Forget it, Eff. He can deal with out you.”

Effie smacked his arm, “You let President Snow see me sleeping on a chair when I should have been doing my duties? What is wrong with you!”

He held up his hands in defeat, “Crane told him you were sick and he seemed fine with the fact you were taking care of yourself while your victors were being treated for their injuries.”

“It’s never that simple!” Effie whined and chugged a bunch of the water.

“Snow was upset with Crane for something. He won’t be wasting his time keeping tabs on what duties you are and aren’t doing. He ushered Crane off quickly after they saw Katniss and Peeta.”

Effie shook her head and worried needlessly. What had Seneca done wrong?

“Just eat, Effie.” He opened the wrapping on the sandwich and pointed to the room holding the kids. “Soon as you do I can take you in to see Katniss. Peeta’s in surgery still. They’re fixing his leg.”

Effie inhaled the sandwich and quickly stood up. Haymitch led her into the room and Katniss smiled weakly.

“Katniss…” Effie smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Of course she would be overly emotional. “How are you feeling?”

Katniss seemed reluctant to talk, “I’m going to be okay, Effie. Don’t worry.” She noticed the woman’s tears and uncomfortably looked away.

“Don’t mind Barbie here, she’s just excited.” Haymitch fell back into his typical behavior.

Effie shot him a warning look and fussed with the blanket on the girl’s bed. “I’m so proud of you two. Cinna was right, the crown was yours before you even got here. You two were spectacular.”

Katniss nodded and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. She knew Effie meant well but as usual the woman was just overwhelming. All of the focus on her made her uneasy. “What were you two up to while we were gone?”

Haymitch laughed, “Effie hasn’t done much. She’s on bedrest. Breaking rules but being out of bed to see you and Mellark.” He smiled when Katniss laughed. He knew she would. Effie had reprimanded Katniss on manners and rule following several times before the games started.

“Are you okay, Effie?” Katniss asked.

“I’m fine, Katniss.” Effie smiled, “Just some dehydration and extreme exhaustion.”

“Sounds like you were in the arena, not me.” Katniss added.

Haymitch laughed loudly as he imagined Effie in all her finery in the arena. The laugh was of course of cover up. The actual thought of anything bad happening to her made his beyond angry. Effie swatted him for a second time that night.

“Don’t be so rude, Haymitch.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

The doctor walked in to check on Katniss again and stopped when he saw Effie. “Oh, Miss Trinket. I see the bedrest is going quite well.” He said with a frown.

Effie looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Dr. Lowery… I have duties for my tributes.” She said with a tone the wavered nervously.

“I see that, that’s a big risk to take given your condition and what I told you when we last spoke. Unless… It’s your wish now to risk terminal damage to yourself and your condition.” Effie noticed how he chose his words carefully in front of Katniss. Haymitch however got exactly what the doctor was saying at looked at Effie with a warning look. That was information she failed to tell him. He was unaware all this activity would spell out a miscarriage if she kept it up.

“Doctor, she’s on her way up to her bed now. I assure you.” He looked at Effie with a serious look. Effie glanced away and fluffed her hair.

“Excellent. As for you Miss Everdeen, you are all set to be released to your mentor in the morning. Mr. Abernathy will be by at 8 am.” Dr. Lowery added.

At that Haymitch nodded and made sure Effie was on her way to the door as he shook hands with the doctor. Once inside the elevator, he spoke again.

“A miscarriage, Eff? When were you going to tell me?” He looked at her incredulously.

“I’ve been following the rules except for the few hours I was up today! Relax!” She leaned against the wall.

“Are you having any symptoms like you had before?” He pressed on.

“No.” Effie lied and shut her eyes. Leaving out the fact that she was achy and her head hurt.

“Bullshit. I can tell you’re exhausted. You’ve been running around all night.” He jabbed at the elevator button hoping it would somehow make it go faster to get Effie back to her bed quicker.

“Yeah, and that didn’t stop you from having sex with me. So it’s not just my fault I’m tired!” She said crabbily and rubbed her temple as the elevator dinged at the 12th floor.

He sighed and let her out of the elevator first. “We’re both to blame for it. I get it, Eff. Just relax..”

Effie slowly entered her room and tossed off her shoes and worked at her belt. More eager than she was going to let on that she wanted to be in bed. Haymitch fished out her usual leggings and comfy shirt for her. She stripped out of her dress and into the ones he handed her. He tucked her in and leaned over her. “Are you mad?”

Effie shut her eyes, “No… Just tired.”

Haymitch stopped himself from saying ‘see!’ and proving his point. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

“You’re not coming to bed?” She sighed.

“I can’t right now. I’m going to wait for Mellark to be out of surgery. I want to make sure he’s okay.” He admitted quietly and shut off the lights.

“Wake me up when you come back.” Effie said sleepily and forced her eyes open to look at him.

“Sure.” He kissed her softly. He really had no intent of doing so. She needed to sleep.

It would be nearly 6 am before Haymitch came back. He slipped into bed for two hours before rising again to get Katniss.


	12. Chapter 12

Effie briefly heard her door open to her room but rolled over and tugged the covers over her eyes. The bed dipped down and a broad hand gently rubbed her back, “Eff?” Haymitch said softly.

Effie propped herself up on her elbows and popped her eyes open, “Hi..” she mumbled and blinked a few times.

He kissed her forehead, “Hungry?”

Effie nodded and fully sat up. Doing so gave her a clear shot at the clock on her table. “You let me sleep until noon!”

He nodded, “You were exhausted last night. I was hoping you’d sleep late enough that being up for a few hours at the crowning wouldn’t be too risky.”

Effie huffed, “I had things to …” She whined and rubbed her eyes.

“No, you didn’t.” He reminded. “I got both of the kids to the stylists. They’re dressed, fed and relaxing in the living room. Go get ready and I’ll get food sent up for you.”

Effie sighed and slowly got up, “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and trotted off to shower.

In the time she spent showering and putting on her make-up after, Haymitch had brought in food. Effie munched on a bagel and fresh fruit. She had on a silk robe while she waited for Cinna to bring her a dress to wear.

“Haymitch!” Effie scolded as he flopped on the bed, “Go out there and be with Katniss and Peeta, they’ll think something is up if you’re in here all the time.”

He laughed, “You think those kids don’t already suspect when Peeta saw me come out of your room this morning.”

Effie nearly dropped her bagel, “He saw?” she fanned herself. “It’s not funny! First they’ll know then everyone will! EVERYONE, Haymitch!” She groaned.

“Peeta has no vendetta against you or me, he won’t say anything.” Haymitch got up and snagged a bite of her bagel then pecked her lips.

Effie gasped, “Are you stealing food from _your_ baby? How dare you!” she stifled a laugh.

Haymitch audibly groaned and pulled her into him. His hands bunched in the back of her robe pulling it higher up her legs.  “Goodness,  Haymitch.. Really?” She breathed as his fingers brushed against the thigh high sheer stockings she had on.

“Can you stop being irresistible all the time?” His hand tugged at the ties on her robe pushing it open.

Effie scoffed and stood before him, robe open and revealing a pretty matching set of underwear. “I’m literally eating.. I haven’t done anything to tease you… yet.” She took another bite of her bagel and smiled.

“You have… you just don’t know it.” He reminded and kissed her neck.

Effie sighed and for a moment lost herself in the bliss. But god she was still hungry. “Okay… Haymitch seriously… I’m hungry.” She pushed him softly. “Please I want to eat. Go watch the kids and I’ll be there soon.”

He grumbled and reluctantly left for the living room. Effie tied her robe back together and finished her food just in time for Cinna to arrive.

“Effie.” He smiled and spotted the tray of food. “Food.. you don’t normally eat before events like this. I think you lectured me on bloating last year.”

Effie smiled and briefly worried about what beautiful creation of his that she probably wouldn’t fit into. “Things have changed.”

He nodded, “They certainly have. I picked the right girl to count on.” He unzipped a bag and brought out three dresses.

“Oh they’re beautiful!” Effie gasped and ran her fingers over a stunning purple one. Her heart fell when she noticed the waistlines on all of them. Tight fitting, slender cuts, things that would reveal what she was struggling to hide. The pain of it must have registered on her face.

“Beautiful, yes.. But what are there tears in your eyes..” Cinna pressed.

Effie hadn’t even noticed the tears welling in her eyes. She fanned her face, worried a spilling tear would ruin her make up. “They won’t fit me.”

Cinna examined her closely, his eyes dropping to her slightly fuller waistline. “Oh c’mon Effie,  that’s nothing to get upset over. They might be tight now, in an hour or two that food will digest and they’ll fit.”

Effie turned for her closet and decided she’d have to settle on something from there. “They’re not going to fit. Not after an hour or two…” Oh please don’t make me say it.. Effie groaned in her head.

Cinna was a smart man and paused. She felt his eyes on her. He was piecing together how she broke her cardinal rule of no food before events, the emotional storm in her eyes and the weight gain that wouldn’t go away immediately. “How long..”

“Nearly 4 months now.” Effie clutched her robe that wouldn’t hide much now.

“… I didn’t think you were seeing anyone. This is why you collapsed?” Cinna asked and picked up the purple dress.

“I wasn’t… exclusively seeing anyone..” She fibbed. Back then it was just Haymitch. It had been only Haymitch for nearly two years. Before that there had been other men. “Yes.. I’m now well… This job isn’t good for my health and my condition now.”

Cinna fished out a slender case from his pocket and clicked it open. He found a miniscule set of scissors and snipped at the seam in the waist of the beautiful purple dress Effie had first touched. “I went off your original measurements I took early this year. Do you know how much you’ve gained? I can fix it Effie… No need to worry.”

Effie breathed softly. “Probably 9 pounds… It was 8 the other day.. I’ve been putting on weight quickly.”

Cinna nodded, “Well you were very, very thin beforehand. I’m sure you’ve been eating way more than you are used too.”

Effie nodded and watched him work over the dress. After a few minutes he handed her the dress. “It’ll be snug, but this way we can get you zipped in it.” He helped her pull it on and zipped the zipper. As he predicted it was snug. The layers of fabric seemed to float around her waist. Cinna fastened a silver belt studded with crystals. Thankfully it would accentuate the slenderness of her ribs and detract from the weight she’d gained around her stomach and hips.

“Thank you, Cinna.” Effie stepped into impossible high heels.

“You’re going to be okay?” Cinna asked. Above all Cinna was one of her dearest friends. He cared about her.

“I’m going to be.” Effie smiled.

“Is he going to help you out? You’ve told him?” Cinna pressed.

Effie nodded, “He knows.. That’s the thing. He wants to help and he doesn’t live here..” That was as much as she could say.

The look on Cinna’s face brought about every struggle Effie and Haymitch had had about the baby.

“Effie… The father is a Victor!” He grimaced.

“Shhh!” Effie hushed him and grabbed his wrist. “Cinna… You understand why no one can know.. Please.. You’re my best friend.. Please keep this a secret. I can’t get rid of the baby. That’s not an option for him and I.”

Cinna looked terrified for her, “Effie… You know that Victor’s never stop suffering. You’ve moved yourself into a position more dangerous than this job. You’re expendable now. You and the baby are a tool to hurt him, whoever he is..”

Effie frowned and folded her arms, “I know that…”

A knock came from the door, “Effie.. We need to be at the ceremony soon… Should I be in charge of the schedule today?” Haymitch said loudly to which Katniss and Peeta laughed.

Effie rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. Haymitch led the way as Effie fussed over the kids. Katniss and Peeta were handed over to other people to lead them up to the balcony for the crowning. Effie followed Haymitch to a lower level balcony to stand and watch with the rest of the staff for District 12. Effie’s friends made a big deal over her arrival. Haymitch took up his role and proceeded to find an avox to order drinks. Comments were made over her weight to which Effie cleverly mentioned the medicine she took made her retain water.

By the end of the crowning Effie was leaning on a railing. Her feet were throbbing and she had a light sheen of sweat on her face. It was hot on the balcony with all the people and her dress wasn’t exactly cooling her down. Haymitch slipped a glass of water into her hand. “You don’t look to hot, Princess.” He commented, but his eyes looked more concern than his comment.

Effie drank a good portion of the water and shifted on her feet. Normally she could have run a marathon in her stilettos. Pregnancy had other things in mind for her feet and ankles. “I just want to sit.” She sighed.

Haymitch nudged her toward the building, “Go inside. I’ll find a place to sit.”

She followed him around a corner and down a secluded hallway. He opened a door and followed in after her. He locked it and flipped on the lights. It was a bathroom with a large vanity and several chairs. Haymitch gently picked her up and set her on the vanity counter. He removed her lavender glitter heels and set them aside. He knew better than to toss them on the floor. “Your feet hurt?”

Effie nodded and leaned back against the mirror. “Yes.”

Haymitch held her heel in the palm of his hand and worked on massaging the arch of her foot. “You gonna be able to make it through the dinner and dancing?”

“I have to..” Effie shut her eyes and flexed her toes as she massaged the ball of her foot.

He worked his thumbs into the arch and nodded, “The train leaves tomorrow morning Effie.”

The thought dawned on her and she had no idea what to say to him. “I have no reason to be on that train. My job details that I escort you all to the train and see you off. I can’t just be on the train with you.”

That was not the answer Haymitch wanted. “You don’t have a reason… Really, Eff?”

“I do have a reason, just not one that’s going to earn me a ticket to District 12 without suspicion.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“I can’t leave you here.” He said firmly.

“You’re going to have to.” Effie said just as firmly.

Haymitch gently switched to her other foot. “What’s your plan then?”

He knew she had one, Effie always had one. She absentmindedly folded her hands over the little bump. “I see you all off at the train. I do my end of the games meetings and reports. I get my apartment ready for the baby. In a month I come to see you in 12. The hype from the game will have died down. I can get out of here without being noticed.”

Haymitch found fault with several parts of her plan. Effie could read in on his face. “No.” He said selfishly.

Effie huffed, “You can’t just tell me no! This works for me. I’m the one who has to get ready. I need to prepare.” She was borderline hysterical.

“Come to 12 and stay with me. Effie sell your apartment. I don’t hear a “we” in any of that. I helped make this baby, let me help you get ready.” He said and abandoned massaging her foot. His hands rested on her knees.

There wasn’t a “we” because Cinna’s words from hours ago still resonated in her mind. She and the baby were tools to destroy him. Deep down Effie was worried that he decided too quickly on this matter. She worried she’d come to 12 and then find out he resented the baby and felt obligated. She needed a back-up plan if things didn’t work out.

“I need my apartment. I need a plan if this all falls apart. Every minute I spend with you makes this whole predicament worse. Each happy moment gives more power to snow to destroy you.” She looked up at him tearfully. “Cinna was right. The baby and I are just tools to destroy you. You had everything taken from you years ago. I can’t do that to you again.”

Haymitch growled, “Cinna is a damn fool. Why would he tell you this?” He gripped her knees. “I don’t care, Effie. I don’t care about what they can do to me. I don’t care about any of it. Get those thoughts out of your head. You shouldn’t care.”

“He told me for all the same reasons you fear this pregnancy. No Victor alive has children than I know of. The risk is too much. Our baby is going to be ripped from our arms.” Effie breathed with such fear in her voice.

Haymitch shook his head, “I’m supposed to be the negative one..” He reminded, “Why do you believe this crap now. You didn’t before.”

“I’m scared now. I don’t want to watch you go tomorrow. I’m selfish.” She admitted.

Haymitch pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. “Things are changing, Eff. People believe Katniss is something bigger. There’s hope, things can change for us. Stay strong, I know you can do it.”

Effie clung to his shirt and breathed slowly. For a long time she just held onto him and breathed. After a few more minutes she spoke, “What do we do tomorrow?”

“I have to take the kids home.” He reminded.

“I have to stay for meetings next week.”

“Then I’ll see you in two weeks then.” He nodded, ignoring how she had originally said one month before.

“Hay..” She started softly.

He kissed her hard and long. His hands gripped her hips, “Sell your apartment and live with me.”

Effie hesitated. She wasn’t the selfish one now. He was. He pecked her cheek and repeated, “Sell your place and come stay with me. I’ll take care of you.”

Effie felt like she was standing on a cliff poised to jump. Safety behind her, the scary plummet into the unknown in front of her. “Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hours passed at the dinner. Effie danced and chatted until she felt like she was going to drop. Katniss and Peeta had dispersed with majority of the crowd hours ago. Only a few people mingled now. Music still played and Effie found her way back to Haymitch who was polishing off a glass of whiskey in a room off to the side of the main room.

Effie looked tired but she remained on her feet. She smiled at him, “The band is leaving after this song. You’re the one person I really wanted to dance with. Dance with me?”

He smirked and emptied his glass and stood up, “Get over here sweetheart.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in the other. He didn’t really dance ever but who was he to deny Effie. Effie’s head rested against his chest and moved slowly as they rocked back and forth.

“I can’t believe you’re still standing.” He kissed the top of her head.

Effie just sighed and rubbed her hand back and forth over his back. Something weighed heavy on her mind. Events had come to pass during the dinner and Haymitch as usual was far from the commotion. “Did you hear about Seneca?”

He frowned, why would he want to know anything about that man? “No…” He humored her.

He could feel Effie’s hand toying with the back of his shirt. What was she trying to say? “Out with it, Eff.”

Effie stiffened, “He’s dead.”

Haymitch stopped moving and pulled back from her, “What?” He had clearly heard her. He just didn’t believe it.

“The papers are running it tomorrow. A suicide. He left a letters for people. I got one. But mine wasn’t opened. Everyone else who got one had it opened already...” She didn’t look up at him. There was more to say. More she had to explain.

“Why wasn’t yours opened?” He asked quickly.

“I think he sent it to me before the other were found on his body.” Her voice wavered. She pulled the letter out of a small pocket in her dress.

“He didn’t kill himself. He makes it clear in the letter..” Effie’s lip trembled. “He was forced and it was made to look like a suicide.”

Haymitch took the letter and stared at it. Words swam before his eyes. “I always loved you.” Another popped out at him, “I planned a future for us long ago.” Haymitch read on, “I planned to give this to you. I wish I could have given you this ring in person. Take it now and at least understand that one day I wanted it to be yours.”

Haymitch looked back at her. She seemed to read his mind and held a delicate ring in her hands. A pretty thing, clearly made in the Capitol. Effie hiccupped and trembled. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Her fingers shook and her legs felt weak. Haymitch watched her legs give out and he snatched her before she could fall.

Haymitch was quick in setting her on the couch. He fished a napkin out of his pocket, wishing now he had listened to his stylist about the importance of handkerchiefs. “Eff…” He started.

He stopped when Effie shook her head and held up her hand, “There’s more.” She breathed.

Haymitch listened as she started again, “When I went to meet him… The kids were about to win and they reversed the rule. They were going to eat those berries and die. I couldn’t bear to let them die. Seneca said he loved me and was waiting for an answer. He was going to let one of both of them die just to hear my answer.” She brushed at the tears on her face.

Haymitch nodded, “It’s okay sweetheart.” He said softly. Understanding where this might be going. People with power like Seneca’s could use that power to manipulate people into saying or doing things to please them. He was aware of what such power did to Finnick and other Victors.

“What did he make you do?” He asked quietly. His hands tightened, the man was dead but he was worried about the lasting impact it would have on Effie.

“Nothing..” Effie gasped after a fresh bout of tears.

“Doesn’t seem like that’s the truth, sweetheart.”

“I kissed him. I knew if I did that he’d let them live. I let him believe I loved him too.” She felt like she’d be sick. “There’s someone with a picture.. I’ve seen the gossip magazine. It’s going to be all over the news tomorrow. They’re painting up this affair with him. I needed to tell you… I didn’t have an affair with him. I only kissed him that one time.” He looked tearfully at him and it damn near broke what was left of his blackened heart. Effie is suffering indescribable pain from losing a friend, albeit a friend he didn’t like, and she felt the need to confess her lack of participation in a gossip magazine affair.

“Jesus Eff..” He wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his lap and let her cry. “I’m not mad, not even in the slightest.”

The music died down and the noise from the band and the last of the guests leaving filled the air. Haymitch was aware of how late it was and that he’d need to be up early to get on the damn train.

“They killed him.” Effie breathed and shook her head. “I know you hated him. But he was my friend.. I wouldn’t have married him.. but god.. I can’t believe they murdered him.”

“Let’s get you back to our floor..” He wiped tears from her cheek and patted her leg.

Effie stood up and tried to get herself together but she was just too tired. It took too much out of her to hold all this back as other thrust magazines and stories at her. It was too much to plaster on a smile and lie about everything. Her feet were screaming and the dress was just too tight now.

“I don’t want to stay here.” She folded her arms and looked down at the ground. Staying behind now with this fresh scandal would make it a million times harder. Tomorrow was coming too fast.

Haymitch tugged her along to the elevator and frowned. Effie was falling apart before his eyes. He’d have to put her back together before the sun rose. “Eff..” He said softly and gripped her arms softly. “You can’t let this break you. Tomorrow you’re going to wake up and it won’t hurt so much. You’ll put on your best clothes and wig and do your job. A few days later you’ll have your meetings. You’re made of stronger stuff than you think. You’re beautiful, Effie. Pretty things often break but you’re in a class all your own. You’re like those diamonds you like to wear. Know anything about diamonds?”

Effie didn’t follow him and sighed, “You’re saying I’m expensive and clear?”

“I’m saying you’re almost impossible to break. This scandal, all this hurt, it’s not strong enough to even scratch your surface. Remember that Eff.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her arms. “It won’t be easy but you are you. You’ve got the best game face. That’s why you got this job. You can handle it. Then you’ll be out of here and everything will quiet down until the baby comes.”

The elevator opened and Effie took his hand and slowly moved toward the bedroom. Her feet screaming with each step. She reached her bed and collapsed on it. Haymitch shut the door and once again took her shoes off. He rubbed her feet and Effie nearly cried.

“Oww!” She groaned and sat up. Her feet were puffy and blisters covered her toes. This never happened to her before. She was born to walk in high heels. She whimpered and gently rubbed her pinky toe. “This has never happened!”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He stopped rubbing her feet and stepped back. Just by looking at her feet it seemed like heels tomorrow would be out of the question. He hadn’t ever seen Effie without heels on.

He glanced at the clock and noticed just how short on time he was with Effie. 3 am rolled around quickly. He knew how Effie operated on big days in the games. She would be up at 5 am to get ready. Selfishly he didn’t want her to sleep. Effie seemed to notice the time as well.

“I need to shower.” Effie said softly. She nodded to his room, “Have you packed?”

“No. I’ll do it later.” He gruffed.

“There isn’t going to be a later, Haymitch. We’ve got maybe 3 hours of time to sleep. Media will be chomping at the bit by 6 am to see Peeta and Katniss. Go pack.” She pulled at the bracelets on her wrists and started dropping them into her jewelry box. The soft tinkling of Effie’s jewelry filled the silence.

He shuffled off and Effie hobbled to the shower, her feet screaming with each step. She stood in the shower spray and cycled through several rounds of soap, scrubs and changes in water streams. She blinked slowly as she dried off and used the quick driers to blow dry her hair. Effie found leggings and a tank top, feeling more tired with each step. She slid into bed and set her alarm. Across the hall she could hear movements from Haymitch’s room, still packing. She knew he’d be doing it all wrong. Tossing clothes into his bags without folding them. She shut her eyes just for a quick second, just to snooze until he came back.

A piercing scream jolted Effie from sleep, an hour had passed and Haymitch grumbled beside her. She hadn’t even felt him come back to bed. “What?” Effie mumbled.

The sharp scream came again and then the sound of breaking glass. Effie’s heart raced and prodded Haymitch, “It’s Katniss.”

He jumped out of bed shirtless and took off down the hallway. Effie’s feet hit the floor and she winced. They still hurt like hell as she hobbled off. There was so much commotion, Peeta was up trying to comfort Katniss who looked terrorized. Haymitch was talking to her, more so reasoning with Katniss to determine the dream was not real.

“Peeta..” Effie said softly and beckoned him to follow her to the small kitchen.

“Grab four mugs for me, please?” She said lightly to him and he nodded. She yawned and pulled out a pitcher of milk and a jar of cocoa powder. She turned on the stove and heated the ingredients.

Peeta dutifully set out the mugs and watched as Haymitch talked to Katniss on the couch in the roomy living area. The fire place was roaring and every light was on. Effie knew all about Haymitch’s nightmares. It helped to turn the lights on and for him at least, so did alcohol.

“Miss Trinket..” Peeta said with a long yawn.

“Please.. Peeta, call me Effie.” She nodded and poured the sweetened hot chocolate into the mugs.

He nodded, “Effie.. You look awfully tired. I can finish this for you. I think Haymitch has got her under control.”

Effie smiled softly. “You’re very sweet, Peeta.” She finished pouring the last mug and set them on a tray. “I can’t sleep knowing Haymitch is up to something. God knows the things he gets himself into. So until everyone’s all settle, I’m not going anywhere. Be a dear and take this over to the couch for me.”

Effie followed Peeta into the room after snatching a shirt for Haymitch from his room. She dropped it on his lap and watched as Peeta handed out the mugs. Haymitch sniffed his and smiled, “Alcohol?” He looked at Effie.

Effie nodded and curled up on a plush chair across from the others. Her warm mug in her hands, “Of course there’s some in yours.”

The two young victors were talking softly at the end of the couch and Haymitch chugged his hot chocolate and quickly lounged back on the couch and shut his eyes. From her spot near the large glass windows she could see the bustling activity down below. The Capitol never ceases, not on the days the victors leave. A few miles down the street, the train station was lit up with activity. Maybe an hour would have to pass before anyone had to be up and getting ready. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she stared out the window.

“Effie…” Katniss spoke up. Both her and Peeta were standing, “When do we have to be up and getting ready?”

Effie breathed deeply and glanced at the clock. “Your prep teams will be here at 7 am. 50 minutes before your alarms will go off. Hit snooze twice.. I added extra time to be sure.” She smiled.

They both nodded and went off to their rooms. Haymitch was snoring on the couch, so she decided to just leave him be for the short amount of time. Her stomach felt all fluttery and nervous, and as much as she tried to convince her self she was fine, she was honestly scared to see him off to the train. She went off to his room and focused on folding his clothes the right way, undoing the chaotic bundles of mashed clothes shoved into his suitcase.

“What are you doing, Eff?” He yawned from the door.

“Folding your clothes the right way.” She said briskly and glanced at him.

“You shouldn’t be up, and those clothes were fine the way they were.” He reminded. He knew full well that Effie was cleaning something just to ease her mind.

“They were not fine, Haymitch.” She neatly set two piles of clothes into the suitcase and arranged other things around in it.

“Tell me what’s really bugging you?” He pulled the suitcase off the bed and set it on the floor. He set the other clothes on top of it and grabbed her hands to still them.

“I’m not ready.” She admitted.

He pressed his lips together in a tight line, that answer didn’t really help anything. She could have meant a variety of things and knowing how she operated, there was probably a very detailed list of things she wasn’t ready for.

“Like?” he pulled back the covers of his bed and maneuvered her into the spot. “You’re going to sit and tell me. You’re not doing your feet any favors by trying to stand.” He got into bed next and shut off the lights.

“Everything.” She said sourly.

“You’re tried, and your feet hurt. You’re anticipating the departure in a few hours. That’s what’s wrong.” He clicked on the alarm clock and wrapped an arm around her.

Effie’s silence resonated with him, “I’m sorry, Eff..” He said as he heard her sniffle. In the dark with the ambient morning light streaming through the blinds he saw a tear glisten on her cheek.

“It’s just two weeks. I know you can do it. Last year we managed months between seeing each other.” He reminded, but he understood it was way different now. Effie had a rough night  dealing with the drama surrounding Crane’s elaborately covered murder.

“It was different then…” She wiped at her eyes and pressed against him. Her back rested against his chest.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and settled in for sleep. He murmured quietly, “It’s always going to be different from here on out. We’ll manage it. Two weeks is all it is.. 14 days if that makes it sound better.”

Effie nodded and clasped his hand over her hip and gave in to shutting her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you mean we’re late?” Effie gasped as Haymitch clambered out of bed. Outside the bedroom door Katniss and Peeta had done rock-paper-scissors to decide who would be waking Haymitch up.

Haymitch groaned and opened the door, hiding Effie who was still trying to get her brain moving. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed.

“Umm…” Katniss began, having lost the game. “It’s nearly 7:45. Peeta and I are dressed.”

Effie cursed under her breath, she couldn’t leave his room with the kids in the hallway. “Get them doing something… I can’t be seen!” she hissed at him and got out of bed. Ready to bolt for her room when they were gone.

“Great.. Go get your luggage in the living room.” Haymitch pointed out the door to the area where they sat a few hours ago.

“Cinna said the avoxes would do that.” Peeta reminded from behind Katniss’ shoulder

Haymitch grumbled, “Mellark, no victor of mine will rely on avoxes to get things done. Go move your luggage.” He watched as the two took off down the hallway.

“Go Eff.” He held the door open.

Effie scurried off to her room and flung open her wardrobe. A shimmering charcoal dress with a forgiving waistline was waiting for her. Cinna had probably dropped it off. It was still snug and she had to dance around to get it zipped. Effie was sweating as she applied her copious amounts of make-up. The platinum blonde wig didn’t help with the sweating. She was painting her lips a dark red when Haymitch came in with juice and toast topped with bananas. “Eat up quickly.” He shut the door and handed the things to her.

Effie shoved her feet into heels that covered them completely to hide the many band aids covering each blister. The short curly wig threw Haymitch for a loop. He had gotten used to Effie’s long blonde hair, or longer wigs of various shades. He clasped a necklace for her as she ate.

“All ready?” He asked after she finished the last of her juice.

“No.” she grabbed his hand.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. His free hand skimmed her cheek and the hollow of her throat. Effie pressed closer and reluctantly pulled away to breathe. She kissed him a few times more in quick succession. She blinked and stepped away, having only one thing left to say. She sighed and squeezed his hand, “I love you.” She had been afraid to say it before.

He pecked her lips, “Love you too, Eff.” He smirked and guided her toward the door. “Chin up, isn’t that what you always say?” He opened the door.

“Something like that.” She breathed and let go of his hand, hearing a whole bunch of commotion in the living room. Prep teams, stylists, avoxes, and other people crowded around Katniss and Peeta.

It was a chaotic journey through the tribute center and down to the street level. Hordes of people crowded in to get last glimpses and give well wishes. By the time the car was brought around they were running late. Traffic in the city streets created more problems. Effie was thankful for the cramped car ride. She was able to hook a finger around one of Haymitch’s for the whole journey. No one was the wiser to it as her dress had a lot of fabric.

Once the car stopped, Effie escorted her team to the platform. There were poses for media and interviews. Reporters hounded Katniss and Peeta for their plans now that they were going home. She hugged both of them as they boarded the train. Haymitch passed by with a wink and a nod.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn’t easy by any means for Effie. The media was able to figure out her schedule in order to ambush her with questions about Seneca and the pictures released of them together. The past she had with him was brought out into public knowledge and blown out of proportion. Gossip magazines ran stories about favoritism on District 12’s part.

  
Effie gave a few interviews in hopes of putting lies to rest but it only turned into a televised ambush. Each time she quieted one storm another story or bit of information came to light. It was exhausting. Effie had once resented the fact that she was an only child, but now with both parents deceased and no brothers or sisters to protect from the media, she was glad.

  
Packing up her apartment became something she didn’t have time for. She had promised Haymitch that she was going to sell it, but she couldn’t. Her job ensured her this lavish apartment and her expenses were paid for. If she sold it, she learned that it would raise all sorts of red flags. It was easier to just prepare the spare bedroom for the baby. She had Cinna order baby things for her under a false name and deliver them in garment bags to her apartment. Haymitch would have to understand that it was better this way. If anything were to happen to him, or if they ended up not working out. She had her back up plan. A spot to raise the baby and a convincing story.

  
One night a week ago, Cinna had helped her plan it. Being a socialite was her job and Capitol socialites had extensive connections. They had crafted up a story of a one-night stand. Not completely as scandalous as many would suspect. Not in the Capitol where victors could be bought for pleasure. Morality hung on loose threads in the circles Effie was part of. The father of the baby was unknown in the story she prepared as to deflect any attention to Haymitch.

  
Effie soon came to realize that even Cinna couldn’t know she was going to flee the Capitol for a while. Not permanently like she assumed Haymitch intended. She would have to travel back and forth to the Capitol without being noticed. She paid a man a handsome amount of money to create a fake identity card for her. She would disguise herself in order to travel and no one would know what she was up to.

  
To top off her well thought out plan, Haymitch wasn’t answering her calls. Not only did it make her angry, it set her mind a flurry with anxiety. He had called only a week ago when her deadline of two weeks had passed. She hadn’t been able to leave. Being an escort for not one but two victors was twice as time consuming. He was busy too; getting the kids adjusted to life back home was harder than he thought.

  
Effie groaned as Cinna zipped her into a dress. There was just no way of hiding her stomach. Over the three weeks since the game she had put on more weight. Not that it matters since the high profile meetings had stopped. She had meetings every now and then, not frequently enough for anyone to truly pay much attention to her.

  
“I’ll alter a few more dresses for you..” Cinna said softly as he now had to start altering her bust line. Effie scowled at that, thinking that Haymitch would enjoy the fact that her bust size was increasing.

  
“Maybe just two dresses.. I have two meeting left. The one today and tomorrows.” Effie’s hand brushed over her stomach. It was well hidden in the high-waisted dress and bold patterning down her ribs and hips that drew the eye to her silhouette and not her stomach. The dark navy color did well for hiding the weight. Cinna was a miracle worker.

  
“What are you planning on doing once your duties are over?” Cinna asked and handed her shoes with a small wedge heel.

  
“Hiding until it’s over.” Effie said with a laugh.

  
“It being…” Cinna pried.

  
“The birth and everything… Me ballooning to epic proportions.”

  
Cinna laughed shallowly, “You’re doing it all alone?” He asked on a more serious note.

  
“Sort of..” Effie plucked at her dress. “I’m going to have the baby in his District. Away from here.”

  
“Any chance of telling me which District it is?”

  
Effie shook her head firmly, “No. You wouldn’t even believe me if I told you.”

  
Cinna was sitting on her bed examining the stitching on a pillow, “So why is this nice shirt crumbled up under your pillow?” He pulled out a blue dress shirt.

  
Effie blinked slowly at the shirt she had stolen from Haymitch. The one she secretly sprayed with the cologne he wore. “Oh, that.” Effie smiled, “I was folding laundry and it must have fallen out.”

  
Cinna nodded and handed her the shirt, “You know I remember every outfit I put together. I know everything that anyone on our team is slated to wear.”

  
Effie stuffed the shirt in her dirty laundry basket. “Oh that’s quite a talent Cinna.” She humored him.

  
“So why do you have a shirt I personally altered that belongs to Haymitch?” He asked quietly.

  
Effie turned and faced Cinna as she tried to make up a lie that he best friend would believe. But there wasn’t one she could conjure up. “Why do you think I have it?” She countered.

  
He shook his head, “Effie, I’ve never lied to you. You don’t need to lie to me, you know that? Just tell me what’s going on.”

  
Effie looked fearfully at him, “I can’t say it…” She breathed. More afraid of admitting the secret than anything else. Haymitch wouldn’t understand if he found out she told Cinna.

  
Cinna motioned for her to sit, and once she did he started talking. “I won’t make you say it, just nod if I’m right?” He asked and patted her hand.

  
“This Victor that you’re having the baby with… Do you love him?” He asked quietly.

  
Effie nodded without hesitation.

  
“And he loves you?”

  
Effie nodded again, in some fashion she knew Haymitch did. But it was hard for him.

  
“It’s Haymitch?” He asked, but Effie knew he was being polite about it. Pretending he didn’t quite know for sure when he really did.

  
Effie gave a small nod, and Cinna just exhaled. “You know that it’s actually a relief?”

  
Effie laughed and looked over at him, “Why?”

  
Cinna sighed, “I had narrowed down a list of possible men you might have slept with and most of them are the unstable vicious Careers.”

  
Effie scoffed, “Oh, c’mon… I’m not that shallow to chase after those District 1 and 2 basket cases.” But was Haymitch honestly more “stable” than the violent Careers? He had his fair share of troubles.

  
“Honestly I’m just glad you two finally slept with each other. The tension was awful to witness.” He nudged her.

Effie blushed, “I can’t help that it’s him..”

  
“I know.” He reassured her.

  
“You can’t say…” She started.

  
“Effie, who could I tell that would even believe me? To everyone else around it appears you two hate each other. No one will suspect. I wouldn’t dare tell. Just let me know what you’re doing so I don’t have to worry.”

  
Effie nodded, “Tomorrow night I’m leaving..” She admitted.

  
“You’re going to him?” He asked, she was thankful he didn’t say the name. Glad for his confidentiality.

  
“Yes. Until this is over. Media will be on preparations for next year and no one will think of 12 until the tour starts. I’m due in early January. I’ll have a month at best to get back into shape for the tour.”

  
“Will you keep in contact with me?” He asked.

  
“Of course, Cinna. I’ll have my tablet, I’ll have duties while I’m hiding. You can always call.”

  
He squeezed her hand. Later that day he accompanied her to her meeting at the tribute center and stayed at her apartment to help her pack clothing that would blend her in during her stay in 12.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the awful spacing. I have tried every way to add space and indents to these before I post them. If you have any tips on how to space things on here, I'd love to hear them!

Effie’s heart had been pounding since the minute she woke up and found her schedule wiped clear on her tablet. Only one meeting was schedule for her and it was in President Snow’s meeting room in the tribute center. It was 5 pm when she approached the door. Her heels clicking on the marbled floors, the fabric of her dress made seemingly thunderous swishing noises as she moved.

  
Effie was sure this was where it would all end. He was going to poison her or have his guards take her to an undisclosed location and shoot her.

  
Snow’s personal assistant opened the door for Effie and let her in. Snow sat at the end of a long table and motioned for Effie to sit on his right side. She breathed and plastered a pleasant expression on her face. “President Snow, it’s a pleasure to have an extra meeting with you.” She smiled as she sat. Her heart thudded violently against her ribs.

  
“Miss Trinket, as always you’re delightfully on time and in high spirits. Our meeting shall be a quick one.” He nodded and turned his chair to face her more directly.  
“Oh thank you, sir. I strive for promptness and manners, even if it’s a struggle with my given District.” She added and waited for him to get to the point. As far as she knew him he was never one to beat around the bush.

  
“Do you have any idea why I’ve called a private meeting with you, Miss Trinket?” He asked quickly.

  
Effie honestly answered, “No, sir.” She admitted. “I can’t think of a duty I hadn’t fulfilled or a report I failed to turn in. To my knowledge I’ve performed everything I’m required to do.” Under her curled wig her scalp prickled with sweat.

  
He nodded silently and spoke after a lengthy and punishing pause, “Do you value your job here, Miss Trinket? You are aware of the contracts you’ve signed devoting your life to the smooth running of these games?”

  
“Of course!” Effie said quickly, “I love my job. I remember every contract I’ve signed.”

  
“So then you are aware of the clauses detailing unnecessary distractions that would take your attention and focus away from the duties you have?”  
“Yes, sir. I remember them.”

  
“What are they, then?” He asked.

  
Effie nodded, “Extraneous substance usage outside of social settings, relationships, marriages, gambling, obligations for family and friends…” Effie listed as she counted on her fingers to ensure she wasn’t missing something.

  
“Would a child not qualify as a distraction, Miss Trinket?” His gaze daggered her to the chair she sat in. He knew. His eyes said it. Somehow he found out, and Effie couldn’t be surprised. He knows everything. She flushed and averted her eyes.

  
She wearily took a breath, “Yes, sir… That would be a distraction.”

  
“A very large one I would think.” She felt his eyes cast down at her stomach. “With that being understood, what would you like to tell me, Miss Trinket?”

  
Effie had never hated anyone more than she hated him in that moment. “I just found out I…”

  
He raised his hand to stop her, “This will be much easier if we can agree to be honest with each other.”

  
Effie felt like she was going to faint as she collected her thoughts, “I learned I was pregnant a few weeks into the game.”

  
He nodded, “I would like to ask you who the child’s father is? Understand that I have ways of finding out if I believe your answer is falsified.”

  
Effie looked up at him and put on the best act of her life. She fidgeted and pretended to mutter names and count on her fingers. “To be quite honest, sir, I don’t know who the father is.” She didn’t care how it made her look in his opinion. All that mattered was that she took all suspicion off of Haymitch. “My physician gave me a date to reference for the possible conception. But it’s not accurate. In that time frame I had been… involved with several men.”

  
He stared at her for a long time as he made up his mind to either believe her or call her a liar. “Well, Miss Trinket. I think that have a solution to come up with.”  
Effie merely nodded and relaxed only slightly as he ventured on to ‘solving’ her problem.

  
“Since you have broken your contract I have arranged an assignment for you to work on in District 12. It seems that Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen could use a bit more practice with following rules and maintaining appearances on Mr. Abernathy’s part. You’ll be living in Mr. Abernathy’s for the remainder of the off season. I expect to see improvement. Your train leaves at 8 pm tonight, after the show I have ordered with Caesar Flickerman which you will appear on.”

  
Effie nearly smiled at her ‘punishment’ but she acted her part. She looked particularly upset over having to live with Haymitch and Snow seemed to enjoy that. “Sir, why is there a show?”

  
He nodded, “There is the matter of providing a reason for why an Escort like yourself will be allowed to have a child, and further more why no father is present. You are as much in the spot light as your two new Victors. Tonight’s show is a continuation of remembering the contributions Mr. Crane provided during the games. You’re involvement with him has been thrust into public knowledge. Tonight you will announce that it is his child you carry. In light of his tragic death, your breach of contract is forgivable in the public eye. I’ll expect a convincing performance from his grieving ex-fiancé. I trust you still have that ring he gave you? That would make a nice touch to your outfit tonight.”

  
Effie felt the earth slow down and then stop. The elaborate plan laid out before her complicated many things. The papers she had made for her were not useless. Her child would be born and probably expected to have the last name “Crane”. Haymitch would be furious and he’d be hearing this from her on the show and not personally. It messed up everything.

  
She managed to get out her words, “Yes, sir. I’ll have that for the show. It would make a nice touch.” She felt hollow and numb as she spoke.

  
“Now that we have an understanding, I will leave you to pack and come back here with your things. Do be on time, you’ll be prepped at 7.”

  
Effie glanced at the clock and saw that she had less than an hour to get to her apartment and back to the tribute center. He dismissed her and she calmly walked to the car provided for her by President Snow. Her torture had just started with his people taking her to her home. The lack of privacy meant she’d have to force back the tears she wanted to cry and the sobs that threatened to burst out of her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Effie stared in the mirror at her reflection after her prep team left her alone. The stylists had ignored her suggestions and dressed her in a dress that was just all wrong. The way the blue dress was made just emphasized her stomach. She huffed and plucked at the fabric, it was just too form fitting. If she hadn’t gained the weight that she had, she would have looked great in this dress. Her feet hurt in the tall nude shoes they gave her. Worst of all the diamond ring on her finger felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

  
“Miss Trinket, you’re needed on stage. One minute to show time.” A man informed her and she reluctantly followed him. The stage was uncomfortably hot and suddenly she felt nervous. She knew she’d have to act a great deal to make this story believable. She didn’t like it one bit when she walked by a bank of screens and saw confirmation that this show was airing live in all Districts. Haymitch hadn’t answered her call earlier to let him know what had happened.

  
Caesar clasped her hands and greeted her with a warm smile. Effie had always liked him. His personality was captivating and he too had a flair for dramatics that Effie appreciated. “Dear Effie, how are you?” He smiled and patted her hand.

  
“It’s been a confusing three weeks.” She admitted with an encouraging smile.

  
“That is has.” He motioned for her to sit and watched as the lights flickered and the cameras turned on.

  
Effie was glad that it wasn’t a live audience. She listened as Caesar gave his introduction speech and motioned for Effie to watch along with Panem a video tribute for Seneca. Effie watched with a variety of emotions on her face for a man she truly was confused about. Her history with Seneca made her care for him, but not in a way that he had recently hoped she still did. Video footage of Seneca and Effie popped up when they were 19, and obsessed with each other in school. The video spotted them on their graduation day, him from training as a Gamemaker and Effie as a newly made Escort. He had surprised her with flowers and she hopped into his arms. Effie had no idea anyone had filmed that. Caesar used a remote to stop the video.

  
“Effie, tell us what was happening here?” He asked with interest.

  
Her stomach clenched, “Oh my, I had no idea that someone had recorded that.” She looked up at the film screen fondly. Acting as if she was reminiscing, “Well, that was graduation day from the academy. Seneca, worked so hard to make sure he was the top of his class. He gave a great speech.”

  
Caesar nodded, “Are those flowers he gave you?”

  
Effie sighed, “Yes. He always did things like that. It used to make me so mad. He was allergic to them and he still always gave them to me.”

  
Caesar laughed, “What had he whispered in your ear, just then?” He asked as the video continued to stream at a slower rate.

  
Effie would have screamed in frustration if it wouldn’t cost her life because of it. Worse yet was that she remembered the words. Tear welled in her eyes and it honestly surprised her, “He had said that we had big things in store for us. Top of our classes and jobs already assigned.” The video went on as Seneca lips could be easily read for the next part.

  
“I’m no expert in lip reading but I can assume he said he loved you?” Caesar asked.

  
Effie nodded, this torture was beyond imaginable. “He did.” Effie said with a waver in her voice.

  
Caesar smiled, “It seems it would be hard to not love him back.”

  
Effie nodded again, “He was so good at being charming. He wore me down after a while and it started to work on me. I used to just brush him off.”

  
Caesar laughed, “Well, Effie I can say this insight was a gift. I had no idea Seneca was like this.”

  
Effie shrugged, “Many people didn’t. Our jobs put us in a lot of spotlight, he particularly liked his chances to escape it and did so frequently.”

  
Caesar continued he video as it delved into things more focused on Seneca. His advancements into his field. It spanned a great while with no significant portion shown on Effie. She watched as some clips they happened to be in a room or meeting together. Or a candid photo at a Victors crowning or social event.

  
“You’re missing from a big chunk of the pictures, why is that?” Caesar wondered.

  
Because they had broken up… Effie blinked up at the screen scrolling through various speeches he gave. “Well.. These are all at work. We separated our private and work lives, it just made it easier. You know how much work is done in the few weeks we have in the games. He would work for days on end. He’d sleep in one of the nap pods when he had the chance.” Effie recalled. Just because they weren’t romantically involved didn’t mean she ignored him. She was cordial and still knew about the hardships of his job.

  
A new montage of tabloid pictures surrounding the picture of her and Seneca kissing had flashed across the screen. Of course it would have made it into the video.

  
“This picture inspired a lot of talk, didn’t it?” Caesar recalled.

  
Effie looked up at it and looked frowned, “It was a spontaneous moment.”

  
“Many people have speculated what this picture is about, could you shed some light for us?”

  
Effie nodded and fiddled the ring on her finger, “That was taken the minute after Katniss and Peeta were announced as the Victors. I was with him in the gamemaker room observing the finale and I was just overcome. Many people seem to think that he had a preference for District 12.. Well honestly.. Look at 12’s record, I don’t see any preference.”

  
Caesar smiled, “As I recall you weren’t even supposed to be there? You suffered quite a nasty illness during the game this year? I remember hearing word that you collapsed.”

  
Effie nodded along. She was sure Caesar had a list of points he had to bring up and this one was surely the biggest of them all. “I did, I was put on bedrest and had a difficult time understanding that.”

  
Caesar laughed, “Now, that I believe!” He laughed, “Have you recovered?”

  
Effie twisted the ring around her finger and looked down at her stomach, “No, I haven’t.”

  
Caesar looked concerned, “How long do you suspect it will take?”

  
Effie paused, “About 9 months, and then I hear that I’ll continue to have to manage it for 18 years or more.”

  
Caesar looked confused and then it clicked, “Effie… You seem to be implying something.”

  
Effie nodded again, “I’m pregnant, Caesar. It had a rough few weeks dealing with some awful side effects.”

  
Caesar suddenly cast his eyes to her stomach and clasped her hands, “I’m sorry dear, this all must be incredibly hard to deal with.”

  
She felt tears well up in her eyes and once escaped her eyes. “It’s not ideal, I wish I had gotten the chance to tell Seneca.”

  
Caesar seemed visibly upset, “He didn’t know?”

  
“I was going to surprise him.” She wiped at her eyes. “I think he would have been a great father.”

  
“And yet you’re here to help us out, tonight.” All Caesar managed was a soft pat on her hands. Effie hated herself for this massive on going lie. Caesar seemed almost as upset as Effie acted to be.

  
Caesar moved on and continued with the video as it neared the part Effie dreaded. It recapped the memorial service for him last week and the sad interview with his parents. Effie felt her hands tremble and continued to watch as it ended.

  
“He would have wanted me to keep moving on. It’s awful being without him. I wanted to do this interview to help myself heal.”

  
Caesar picked up her hand, “This ring you keep fiddling with, do tell us about it.”

  
Effie had crafted up stories for the baby and for this ring and launched into her last one. “Seneca proposed to me during these games. It had been a long time coming. Being on bedrest and his schedule, I was dumb enough to tell him I needed time think about it. We had talked about it for a while and you know me, Caesar. I need to have plans and schedules to follow. Seneca was spontaneous and he sprung it on me. I never got to tell him my answer.”

  
“So you still wear it? I can assume you would have told him yes?” Caesar asked.

  
“I regret even minute I withheld the answer.” She admitted and true tears fell down her cheeks. “I think whatever demons drove him to his accident… might have been prevented if I had told him earlier. If I had mentioned the baby or that I wanted to marry him. Maybe he would have been alive now.”

  
Caesar patted her leg, “Come now, Effie. I think we can all agree you are not to blame.”

  
It was a blur while Caesar ended the show and the stage fell dark. After the screens cut off Caesar helped Effie to her feet. He hugged her, “I am sorry, Effie. Truly, I think no one really had any idea how this interview would turn out. I hadn’t planned on hurting you.”

  
Effie stopped herself from scoffing. She knew who intended this interview to hurt her. All she hoped is that it was believable. She nodded and said goodbye to Caesar. As Snow had told her she was escorted to a car and taken to a train. Effie looked out the window and tucked the ring into the pocket of her jacket. It would be a long ride to District 12, and instead of looking forward to seeing Haymitch she was now dreading it.


	18. Chapter 18

Effie was grateful for a private section of the train for her to sleep in. Her compartment was well supplied with food and without shame she nearly inhaled it. She was ravenous and the day long train ride was getting on her nerves. Since she had left the show she was numb. She wished she could cry or scream or throw a fit but all she felt was numbness. She had put on a big show and faked more emotion than she should have had to. All that she could feel was the nervous fear of what Haymitch would be like when she got there.

  
It was 7 pm when the train stopped. Effie could see the rain coming down in thick sheets. It made 12 look even more run down and gloomy than normal. It was dark and dread filled her with each look she took at her new “home”. She had changed into black leggings and dark brown leather boots that reached up to her knees. She pulled on a maroon sweater and buttoned her coat over it. Lucky enough her large bags had been sent ahead before her interview. She shouldered her bag and stepped out into the rain and cold. She shivered and blinked she knew where to go it was just unsettling at night. It was probably not a good sign that Haymitch wasn’t there to meet her.

  
After ten minutes of walking Effie saw a shape running towards her. Unsettled as she was already she plunged her hand into her purse and pulled out pepper spray. She was halfway to the Victor’s Village and all she wanted was to see Haymitch and figure out his feelings about the show.

  
The running person just passed her by and she quickly kept moving. After 10 more minutes of walking she climbed the steps of Haymitch’s villa. The lights were on in the next two houses and she smiled. It seemed her newest Victors were all settled. She knocked and waited. She knocked louder the second time and waited. Effie resorted to ringing the doorbell several times and waiting impatiently.

  
She finally tried opening the door and was surprised when it swung right open. She stepped in and breathed as she shut the door. “Haymitch?” She called and waited. She set her purse and coat on a chair in the hallway and walked toward a flickering light in a room. “Haymitch?” She said louder and jumped when she heard something scrape against the floor. A door pulled opened and Haymitch stumbled into the hallway. He looked disheveled and like he had been asleep. He looked her up and down and checked the watch on his wrist.

  
“It’s 8 am?” He grumbled. From her spot several feet from him she could smell the heavy sickly sweet scent of whiskey on his breath. Her stomach coiled tightly in response.

  
Effie glanced at the noticeably dark sky through the window near the front door. “It’s nearly 8 pm.. My train just got here.”

  
He groaned and rubbed his face, “Why are you early? I was going to get you in the morning.” He sounded drunk, and that pissed her off.

  
Effie felt her face get hot and her mood flipped violently, “I can just leave then. I’ll wait until 8 am then.” She turned and grabbed her coat. She wasn’t sure what she expected him to do but she was upset.

  
Haymitch grumbled and trudged after her. He gently grabbed her arm and spoke, “Effie. The assistant who contacted me said you’d be in at 8 am.”

  
She stilled and got a strong whiff of whiskey again, in fact he reeked of it. Herr stomach roiled and she stepped back, “Haymitch, you smell like a distillery.” She fought the urge to gag.

  
He frowned and remembered how that smell made her sick last time. He stepped away and hated how awkward this felt. Hours ago during that damn airing he was drinking whiskey like it would solve all his problems. “What do you want me to do then?” He asked sharply.

  
Effie felt her chest tightening, “Can you please go shower…” Her voice wavered, “I’m barely holding it together. I just want to talk to you. Please, Haymitch.” She chewed her lip and looked at him.

  
“Okay.” He said and pointed up the stairs. “C’mon, go lay down while I shower.” He led her up the stairs. In his room she made herself at home on his bed. She clutched her arms to her chest and forced herself to not panic. Now that she had gotten into his house the numbness was gone from before. Now all she felt was fear and anxiety.

  
A number of minutes later Effie felt the bed dip behind her and a broad hand slid across her back, “Eff, what’s going on?”

  
She slowly sat up and brushed her hair back out of her face. Haymitch seemed more concerned than defensive. “Can you forget everything you heard on that stupid show? Almost all of it was a lie and the truths are the ones you already knew about. You can’t be mad about a man who’s no threat to you.”

  
He frowned and listened to her, he nodded quietly, “Why was that show even aired?”

  
“I’m being punished.” Effie gasped and felt her heart thud in her chest.

  
“For what?” He asked quickly.

  
Effie felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and she covered her mouth before a painful sob escaped her lips. Haymitch always hated it when she was emotional and even more he hated it when she cried. He felt hopeless in trying to figure out what she needed him to do. Earlier she said she needed to explain. He tried to wipe her cheeks but she was just crying to hard.

  
Effie gasped for air and forced herself to settle down a little after seeing Haymitch look lost. “Snow knows I’m pregnant. He had a meeting with me, and it was awful. He knew everything before it could even come from my mouth. I broke my contract by getting pregnant. He’s punishing me by sending me here to control you and the kids. That show was to prove a point. He said I’d have to go on the show and convince the nation of my involvement with Seneca. Everyone thinks this baby is his now and that I love him. The whole time I was up there I just wanted to scream. I don’t know if it was good enough. I can’t imagine what he’ll do to me if I wasn’t believable.”

  
Haymitch grimaced and gently rubbed the tops of her legs as she talked. He instantly felt selfish for drinking himself stupid during her interview. “Effie…” He said softly, “I’ve never seen a more convincing performance. I believed everything you said despite knowing the truth. You were believable. Eff.. No one is going to question that show or the things you said. Katniss and Peeta burst through my door and asked if it was really true. Their own disbelief stems from not understanding how complex the story was.”

  
Effie hiccupped and grabbed onto his hands on top of her legs, “I did alright then? I can’t even remember what I said. I was frightened. All I want is to protect us. I want us to be okay.”

  
“You did so well, sweetheart.” He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He held on to her for the longest time until her breathing evened out and her eyes were no longer wet. Feeling his legs cramp up, he rolled her over and stood up.

  
“Don’t move.” He wandered off and came back a few minutes later with a cup of water, and clothing.

  
He handed her the cup after she sat up on the edge of the bed, she drank slowly as he set down a familiar pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt. “It gets chilly at night here. You’ll be cold a lot at first.”

  
Effie nodded and finished the water. He gently pulled off her boots and set them aside. He glanced over her outfit and decided he liked how she dressed. Her clothes were still far too nice for District 12 but it was how she tried to replicate what she had seen before. Pants, sweaters and leather boots were worn my many people the last time she saw him in 12. She looked natural and ten times better than he had ever seen her. “You look good like this.” He noted and Effie just shook her head and plucked at her sweater.

  
She stood up and tossed her sweater off. In her leggings and tank top Haymitch was able to see the difference in her body in just 3 weeks. “Nothing fits unless it’s stretchy.”

  
“Come here.” He caught her wrist and pulled her closer. His hand skimmed over her stomach. He last remembered her just simply gaining weight. Her stomach had a noticeable round curve to it. You could tell she was pregnant now. Before she was so wrapped up over it that she thought everyone could see. But there was nothing to notice at that point. In 3 weeks it had changed a lot.

  
“You can really tell now.” He said softly. Effie’s hand rested over his on her stomach.

  
She nodded, “Yeah, I woke up one morning and it was just rounder.”

  
His thumbs rubbed patterns across her stomach, “Are you hungry?”

  
Effie shook her head, “No, I ate on the train.” She pulled on the knit long sleeve shirt and crawled into bed.

  
He turned off the lights and left a dim bedside table lamp on, “Do you need anything?” He settled in behind her and rested his hand on her hip.

  
“Just you…” She shifted and pulled his arm around her. “I missed you.”

  
“I missed you too, Eff.” He admitted, and kissed her shoulder. The kids were easy to get settled in. The hard part was hearing the trickle down news and rumors from the Capitol about Effie and trying to sort out whether he believed them or not.

  
Effie still had so much to tell him but her mind was heavy with exhaustion. “I’m so tired. I could sleep for days.”

  
He laughed a little, “If that’s what you need, you’ll have it. Sleep as long as you want. There’s not much to do here. Things are slow here, nothing like the Capitol.”  
For once a slower pace seemed like a grand idea to Effie.


	19. Chapter 19

Effie got exactly what she wanted. She slept longer than she had in years. At some point in the morning Haymitch got up and showered again just to make sure he didn’t still somehow smell like alcohol. While in the shower the bedroom door opened quickly.

  
“Haymitch! It’s almost 8 and Effie’s going to be here!” Katniss called as she walked in expecting him to still be sleeping.

  
Effie shot up and gasped, and Katniss blinked. Behind her Peeta came up the stairs after remarking to Katniss “Effie’s going to have a fit when she sees how messy this place is.”

  
“Effie…” Katniss wrung her hands, “Your train came already?”

  
Effie brushed her hair back and got out of bed, “Katniss. Peeta.” She nodded to both of them. “My train got in last night.”

  
The kids both looked uncomfortable. Effie was sure their minds were spinning trying to understand why Effie was in Haymitch’s bed and pregnant with another man’s child.

  
“Oh.” Said Katniss, who was looking around the room and not pointedly at Effie. “We were just coming in to make sure Haymitch was up. We do that most mornings.”

  
Effie smiled, “You two go on downstairs. I’ll be down in a few and we can catch up.”

  
Peeta tugged Katniss along with him and Effie hurried and shut the door. She groaned and went into the bathroom. Haymitch was still in the shower.

  
“Eff?” He called, “You’re up?”

  
Effie tugged off her clothes and frowned. She hopped into a shower smaller than she was used too and shivered under the mixture of hot water and cold air. “Yes.. The kids just barged in reminding you to get up.”

  
He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders, “I’m sorry. I forgot they do that.”

  
Effie wet her hair and hurried along, “We have to explain to them what’s really going on.” Effie sighed, “They’re downstairs waiting and I’m sure they’re making up all kinds of things in their minds.”

  
Haymitch handed her the shampoo and rubbed his face, “That’ll be fun.” He groaned.

  
Effie almost swatted at him, “They saw me in your bed.” She reminded and quickly rinsed her hair. “Do they really come in and check up on you, every morning?”

  
Haymitch sighed, “Katniss started that. She has an annoying habit of checking up on me after her hunting in the morning. She brings bread from Peeta. It’s a routine, Eff. It’s good for them. The nightmares are bad and the routine helps them adjust.”

  
Effie nodded and conditioned her hair, “And what’s your routine?”

  
“I drink.” He reminded. He always drank a lot more in the weeks after the games. Even though he brought home two Victors this year didn’t mean that the past ghosts didn’t help him.

  
Effie nodded and somehow forgot about how she had found him in many drunken stupors after the games were over. There didn’t seem to be a day where he didn’t drink. “Hurry and go entertain them.” She nudged him to get out of the shower.

  
Haymitch however had other plans. His hands skimmed over her hips and across her lower back. Effie twitched, “Haymitch, they’re waiting on me to get down there! There’s no time for this!”

  
He however laughed and pulled her closer. His lips kissed across her jaw and captured her lips. Effie smiled against his lips and after a few sweet moments she pulled away, “No funny business, go!”

  
“I fully plan on picking this up later.” After a long kiss he stepped out of the shower and promptly left to go find the kids downstairs.

  
Effie rushed along and dressed for the day. Lucky for her Cinna had done an excellent job packing clothes that were comfortable, and appropriate for District 12 and her given condition. It was a relief to be able to spend only minutes on her appearance. No need for wigs and all that excessive make-up while she was laying low for the remainder of the year. Haymitch had unpacked all her things and that gesture made her smile. He must have done that when she was sleeping.

  
After drying her hair and natural amount of make-up she left the bathroom. Effie put on a loose filmy blouse and a familiar pair of black leggings. Effie enjoyed how comfy they were, having spent many hours in uncomfortable dresses and being unable to complain about it. It was still raining and Effie sighed. She was hoping for sunshine. The rain gave the house a gloomy appearance and a chill that seemed to never go away. She tugged on socks and last night’s tan boots then headed for the stairs.

  
As she walked down the stair she paused at the sound of voices carrying from the nearby kitchen. She could smell coffee and something cooking. Katniss announced Effie’s presence as she walked in, “Effie… You look different.”

  
She laughed a little, “I’m afraid all my fine clothing won’t fit anymore nor is it really appropriate for District 12.” Effie reminded and sat down across from Katniss and next to Peeta.

  
Peeta was always friendly and offered her a cup of coffee, which she reluctantly turned down. Haymitch shuffled to the table and set a hot cup of water and a jar of assorted tea bags.

  
Katniss picked at the fresh bread Peeta had brought by. Peeta was the first to actually ask a question. “What you said during that show, it’s all true?”

  
Effie cast a look at Haymitch who gave her a shrug. It would seem he was unsure if she should even confide in the kid and let them know the truth. She sighed and glanced back at Peeta and Katniss. They looked confused and a sort of anger seemed to register in their eyes. Effie understood that. She was fairly sure both of them tolerated her. Sure it had been hard for her to get Katniss on her side, but at least she was civil now. Seneca was probably enemy number on their lists. He’s the public face of the games. It was his plans that led to their nightmares. It would be hard to know someone on their team was so to speak, ‘sleeping’ with the enemy.  
“It’s complicated.” Effie admitted to them. She felt she needed to explain, and Haymitch cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. Katniss looked particularly displeased. It twisted Effie’s stomach to see that. She loved Katniss and Peeta. It was clear in how she thought of them as ‘the kids’ all the time. She gave them a leveled look.

  
“I know you three have the worst sort of opinion about him and the people like him.” She started.

  
Haymitch’s noncommittal noise made her pause. Her glare made him stop. She didn’t need Haymitch’s own aggressions toward Seneca skewing this conversation into a different direction.

  
“You’re defending him?” Katniss said incredulously. Peeta seemed to want to object too but he was more polite about it than Katniss cared to be.

  
“I am not.” Effie said calmly. “I am trying to explain a difficult situation, if you would all just let me talk.” She glared at Haymitch, rather pissed at his attitude at the moment.

  
“Let Effie talk, sweetheart.” Haymitch added with a pointed look at Katniss.

  
The skeptical look that Katniss gave Haymitch made Effie boil over. Effie pushed her tea cup away and stood up. “You all are mad at the wrong person! I can’t believe you’re acting like this. Seneca was a middle man in this situation. Sure he had some sadistic ideas to keep the masses entertained. But it was orders sent from President Snow that he fulfilled. If Snow told him there needed to be more blood, Seneca made it happen. He was murdered for changing the rule back to letting two Victors win after Snow told him to change it. I made him change his mind. I lied to Seneca make sure you two came home. How dare you believe a thing you see on Capitol TV!” She stepped back from the table knowing this level of emotion was just not good for her. She breathed quickly and watched the three at the table.

  
“Eff..” Haymitch stood up.

  
“No.” She cut him off. “I expected you to be on myside for this! You know the truth.”

  
She shook her head and dismissed herself from the room. Effie shut the bedroom door behind her and kicked off her boots. She crawled back into bed and ignored the voiced she could hear from the kitchen below the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Haymitch pushed away from the table and with a loud pop uncorked a bottle of alcohol and dumped it into his cup. Katniss was drumming her nails on the table and Peeta just idly sat back. Haymitch tossed the liquor back and grumbled. The silence went on for several minutes before Katniss got up. “I’m going.”  
Peeta made a point to get up and leave too.

  
“No. Sit.” Haymitch barked and both kids sat down. He hated that Effie was right to have stormed off.

  
Katniss was in high form this morning and didn’t seem to care what Haymitch wanted her to do. “Why? Clearly this conversation is over.”

  
“I’m going to get Effie back down here and you will hear her out.” Haymitch chugged another glass of liquor.

  
Katniss looked displeased, “Why should we have to? You don’t like him either!”

  
For a moment Haymitch swirled the liquid in his glass, “She’s sacrificed a lot for this team. I know I don’t like him but it’s because I know how Crane used her like a pawn in the games.” He found himself getting angry and then feeling rather guilty about his behavior now.

  
Peeta spoke up as Katniss looked weirdly at Haymitch, “So why does Effie go on tv and talk about him like he was a saint?”

  
Haymitch paced around the kitchen aware that both kids were watching him closely, “Because Effie is both kind and loves a good show.” He drank more.

  
“Why does she have to lie and put on a good show?” Katniss piped up.

  
Haymitch laughed darkly. “That whole show was a punishment. Most of it was old news twisted into an elaborate lie.”

  
“What does she have to lie about?” Peeta wondered.

  
“Effie doesn’t break the rules, come on..” Katniss commented. “She barked at us all during the games for manners and rule breaking. I thought she was going to kill me herself when I shot the arrow at Crane. She’s making it up, there’s no punishment.” Katniss was sure of it. Effie just wouldn’t break the rules.

  
Haymitch rolled his eyes, “It’s my kid.”

  
After an uncomfortable silence, Katniss spoke up. “How?”

  
“You can ask your mother how that works, I’m not explaining that.” Haymitch gruffed.

  
Peeta laughed and Katniss scowled, “That’s not what I meant!”

  
Effie stepped back into the kitchen, having never fully stormed off. She had made it up the stairs before her guilt settled in and she debated how to return. Her arms were crossed and it seemed that she had been listening to the conversation. Everyone took notice of Effie coming back.

  
“If you’re more receptive to listening I would like to explain.” She said softly. No one seemed to protest her coming back in. Haymitch however wobbled a little as he pulled out her chair.

  
Effie seemed visibly upset still and not any happier that Haymitch had taken to drinking again at the first sign of conflict.

  
“My job has a horribly long contract of agreements. I went to school to create an image and my life depends on me upholding it. Having “distractions” are a breech of my contract. After you three left, President Snow found out about my distraction. He knew of my brief past with Seneca and thinks it is his child. It’s safer for us..” Effie paused and looked at Haymitch then to her belly, “… that I let everyone believe it’s Seneca’s baby.”

  
No one seemed to want to add any commentary so Effie continued, “We’re under a microscope now. Snow isn’t happy that you two won, and he’s equally or more displeased at my mistake. He thinks he’s punishing me by sending me here. So I acted, a lot on that show. Truth is I did love Seneca at one point in my life. A long time ago. While I’m here I’m supposed to keep you all in line. There can’t be any acting up or anything. There’s some unrest going on in the Districts over the games this year. I suppose Snow wants you two to be a distraction. So you best make sure it’s believable. I have a feeling he’ll drop in or have other check up.”

  
She brushed her palms on her leggings and looked around at them. No one seemed to know what to say or desire to respond to her. That only made Effie more annoyed, not that the hormonal rollercoaster she was on helped the matter. “Well, I guess silence is better than outrage.”

  
She was famished and eyed the bread on the table. Bread wouldn’t sustain her or the growing baby for long. She craved the little bakery around the corner from her Capitol apartment. She moved over to the refrigerator and stared dismally at the lack of fresh food. The only thing that seemed to be in abundance in the kitchen was alcohol. She let the door swing shut and reached for an apple out of a seemingly fresh fruit bowl. Effie sighed the apple nearly weightless in her hand. She gave it a little squeeze and the plastic sides caved in. Fake fruit. A mild sort of panic set in. Effie was used to a decadent lifestyle in the Capitol afforded to her because of her job. She knew she had access to better food that the people in the Districts. Effie didn’t recall seeing any type of food market like the one she shopped at in the Capitol.

  
“Haymitch…” Effie said softly. Aware that 3 set of eyes were watching her look severely disappointed at a fake apple.

  
“Hmm.” He turned toward her. She held up the apple for proof.

  
“Do you have any food in this house?”

  
“We can go get food, Eff.” He reminded.

  
“I want to go with if you’re taking her to the hob.” Katniss laughed.

  
Effie felt overwhelmed by the situation, “No… I don’t want to go. Not when you all are going to make fun of me.” She put the fake fruit into the basket.

  
“We’re not going…” Peeta started but Haymitch turned and watched Effie’s eyes well up with frustrated tears, then cut Peeta off.

  
He grabbed a wad of money from his wallet, “You two need a job. Go get food.” He handed the money to Peeta.

  
“I’m not your maid.” Katniss said indignantly, Peeta nudged her toward the door.

  
Effie ashamed of the tears busied herself with dishes in the sink. The kids filed out of the house and Effie let herself cry.

  
“What’s wrong?” Haymitch asked and shut off the water.

  
“I’m out of my element, Haymitch. I’m not going to the hob just so you all can laugh at me. I’m doing my best here. It’s not easy.” She wiped at her eyes.

  
“Katniss has no filter and doesn’t think before speaking or acting. Forget what she said.” He rubbed her arms.

  
“It’s not just her.” Effie reminded. Since she arrived she felt their relationship was fluctuation from hot to cold. Lingering more on the cold. It wasn’t the welcoming she had expected. “We’re short with each other, I didn’t want to tell the kids so soon. I miss my home. I didn’t expect it to be like this when I got here.”

  
Haymitch nodded, not knowing what else she wanted him to do. “I’m sorry, Eff. Really. If I had known the real time you arrived I would have meet you there. I would have walked with you. You’re upset over things you couldn’t control.”

  
Effie just sighed and buried her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back in slow circles. “I promise to keep the fridge full of food you’ll like. I’ll work on cleaning up the other rooms. If you want we can get a room ready for the baby.”

  
She hugged him tighter and for the most part calmed down from her hysterics. She didn’t speak for fear of just continuing to nag or nitpick. Haymitch however was more talkative than normal, “You’ll adjust to life here. It’s different for you but it’ll get easier. You’re tough, remember?”

  
“I know.” She uttered, “Tough, but still hungry.” She laughed a little.

  
That afternoon Katniss and Peeta returns with enough food to stock the kitchen.

  
“Thank you.” Effie smiled at them.

  
Peeta, dutifully started putting things away. Katniss awkwardly fidgeted with a bag of fruit. She was watching Effie. Effie was aware Katniss was never her biggest fan. The girl always seemed to gravitate toward Haymitch.

  
Effie sighed and took the fruit from Katniss. “I know it been hard adjusting to life back here. I wish I could tell you things would go back to normal. I’m here to help, Katniss. I know you’re not my biggest fan and that’s okay. The way I act in the Capitol is all part of the image I created. It’s not really who I am. We need to help each other.”

  
Katniss nodded, “You said Snow is unhappy?”

  
Effie nodded, “He’s mad that you two got to live. There’s nothing he can do for now. That’s why we all need to work together.” She looked at Peeta too, who was lingering on the other side of the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen.

  
“Haymitch said a routine is good for us. He said something about it helping us all work together.” Peeta pointed out. Katniss nodded slowly.

  
“That’s perfect.” Effie placed the fruit into a bowl. “I don’t exactly know what Snow wants me to do here. He just said that things were not gong well. If we come up with a routine and try not to cause any problems, we should all be okay.”

  
The two nodded and glanced across the room as Haymitch dropped something into living room. Effie frowned, “Honestly… It’s him we’ve all got to keep tabs on.”

  
Katniss laughed as Peeta went to go help Haymitch. She looked over at Effie, “It’s not that I didn’t like you, Effie. I don’t make friends.”

  
Effie frowned, “That’s nonsense. Look at all the friends you have here.”

  
Katniss nodded, “I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.”

  
Effie just smiled, “Don’t worry about it. It’s a lot to take in.”

  
Katniss went after Haymitch and Peeta. The three were cleaning. The raining outside prevented either of the kids from doing anything they really wanted to do.  
Effie subjectively watched Haymitch clean. It was as if he didn’t know how to clean. He moved from mess to mess and created more of a problem as he went. As Effie explored the house it became clear that Haymitch may have never cleaned this place. It was funny to watch Haymitch interact with Katniss and Peeta. The three bonded in a way Effie would never be able to understand. Effie made lunch for them after one room was determined to be cleaned up.

Long after lunch and dinner, Effie was putting her things away in Haymitch’s bedroom. Things had quieted down for the night. Haymitch slipped his hands around her from the back and kissed her neck. “Stop cleaning.” He gruffed and pushed her toward the bed.

  
Effie sighed and sat down, “I’m not doing anything exerting.” She whined and scooted back on the bed.

  
“Not yet at least.” Haymitch laid her down and pushed her shirt up. He kissed the swell of her stomach.

  
Effie laughed softly as he moved to kiss her deeply. She welcomed his weight on her, albeit gently, as he avoided squishing her stomach. It had been so long since they had a moment together like this. Effie couldn’t deny that she missed it. She tugged at his shirt as he stripped hers off. He sat back and smiled at her. His hands roaming over her stomach.

  
Haymitch tossed his shirt and pants to the floor, content to slowly peel her leggings off. He parted her legs and settled between them. His hand propping himself up as he kissed her again. Effie’s hands cupped his face as she kissed him back harder. She craved his touch those weeks without him. They hadn’t been together since the finale of the games.

  
“Eff I need you.” He groaned against her neck. His lips sliding down her collar bone.

  
Effie’s hands pushed at the waistband of his boxers, “Don’t make me wait too long.” She knew a symptom of her pregnancy now was being so easily turned on by the slightest thing.

  
“Oh I won’t, sweetheart.” He kissed across her chest, his hands caressing her expanding bust. “These are new.” He smiled as his boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

  
Effie moaned as his hands and lips covered her body. He hitched her legs around his hips as he sunk into her. Effie gasped and clawed at his back. Haymitch kissed her deeply, pushing her deep into the pillows as he thrust slowly into her. Her fingers knitted into the hair at the base of his neck as she kissed him back, her hips rising to meet his thrusts. He moaned against her lips, thrusting quicker.

  
Effie cried out softly as his lips worked down her neck, her legs cinched around his waist. She rocked her hips more urgently. Her breaths coming in quick gasps as he panted her name. His thrusts came more frantically. Effie felt her body arch under him. Her body giving in and coming quickly. Haymitch groaned and locked her into a hard kiss as he came a few thrusts later.

  
Moments passed before he shifted and laid behind her. His arm securing her body against his. “I love you, Effie.” He said softly and kissed the back of her head.  
“I love you.” She said back sleepily.


	21. Chapter 21

It took nearly two weeks for Haymitch to get the downstairs cleaned up enough for Effie’s standards. Much to Effie’s dismay he refused to let her lift a finger to do anything, constantly reminding her of the bedrest she should be on. Effie always hated that and took an attitude for several hours. It took 3 days alone just to take care of the kitchen. Haymitch had to cave and let Effie sit at the kitchen table and dictate which cabinets would be used for certain things.

  
Being the bachelor that he was, there was simply no organization to the rooms. The kitchen being ultimately the worst of all. Peeta would drop by and help for a while each day before he went off to help in his families bakery. Katniss made herself available when she wasn’t helping Prim or her mother with things.

  
The routine they had all settled on worked well for the three Victors. Katniss always hunted in the mornings, Peeta brought fresh bread and treats. They’d always stop in during the mornings to see Haymitch and Effie. Prim and Katniss’ mother would come around fairly often to check on Effie and the baby. Katniss and Peeta frequented Haymitch’s house very often which made Effie happy. They’d come over for meals, which Effie discovered she quite liked cooking for them. More often they’d come over in the middle of the night when nightmares would wake them or prevent them from sleep.

  
Haymitch was spending quite a lot of time outside with Peeta in a building at the back of his yard. Effie had just gotten back from visiting with Prim who liked to do Effie’s visits and talk with Dr. Lowery on the tablet. Effie was relieved that Dr. Lowery allowed Prim and Katniss’ mother to do her checkups as long as nothing seemed to be going wrong.

  
It was raining again, and Effie trudged through the back yard to the shed. “Haymitch?” She asked as she opened the door.

  
He hurried over and blocked the door. “Effie, is everything okay?” He looked worried and touched her stomach.

  
She nodded, “Everything is fine. What are you doing out here all the time?” She tried to peek over his shoulder. She could hear Peeta in there as well.

  
Haymitch looked back and then to Effie. “Close your eyes.” He waited and then took her hands and led her inside. It smelled like paint and wood in the shed.  
“Open.” He said as he positioned her in a spot.

  
Effie opened her eyes and looked around. She spotted what had been keeping the two of them busy for so long. “You made these?” asked incredulously. She went over to a beautiful rocking chair. It was finer than anything she could have bought in the Capitol. Next to the chair was a crib, and other furniture for the baby. A changing table, a dresser, and shelves. They were painted white and accented with a soft yellow hue.

  
Peeta was painting the side of the dresser, Haymitch nodded, “Well a friend at the hob gave us the wood. The kid here can pain anything, and we’re both pretty handy with tools.”

  
“This is why you always changed the conversation when I would bring up the nursery!” She beamed and ran her hands along the rails of the crib. They were magnificent. “I can’t believe it. Thank you!”

  
Haymitch wasn’t usually affectionate with her in front of Katniss or Peeta, but today was an exception. He kissed her quickly as she fawned over the details of the woodwork. “We’ll be taking them into the nursery today. Peeta painted it yesterday. I think you’ll like it.” Effie kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

  
“Having things to do helps with the nightmares. Katniss has even come over a few times to help sand the wood or paint the easy stuff.” Haymitch explained and gently ran his hand over her still growing stomach. After almost a month here in 12, Effie had gotten bigger again. Which she complained about greatly, but he loved it.  
He walked back to the house with Effie, “How was the checkup?”

  
Effie smiled, “Good. 5 months. It started kicking today.” She held his hand as they walked through the rain.

  
“Dr. Lowery wants me to come to the Capitol for my next check-up. He wants to run some tests and check on my overall well-being. I booked tickets for the train for us, I’m hoping you’ll come with me.”

  
“Kicking?” He stopped and pressed his hand to her stomach.

  
“I’ll let you know the next time it happens.” She smiled.

  
Haymitch opened the door for her and they walked into the living room. “I’ll go with you. As much as I hate the place. I’ll go with.”

  
Effie smiled and kissed him, “Thank you..” She sat on the couch. “The doctor said we can find out what the baby is at the visit.”

  
Haymitch was quiet for a second then he shook his head, “I don’t want to know. That’s how it’s supposed to be. It’s supposed to be a surprise, Eff.”

  
Effie huffed, “You can’t plan for a surprise or decorate. You can’t expect me to wait 9 months to know how I’m supposed to decorate the nursery.”

He laughed, “The nursery is almost done, Effie.” He pointed out, “Yellow can be a boy or a girl color. You said it yourself the other day. Yellow is warm and cheerful.”

  
Effie ran her hands over her belly, “Haymitch, do you know how maddening it is to not know what I’m having?”

  
“Please, Eff.” He took her hands into his. “I’d like it to be a surprise. I know you like to plan and everything. Think how exciting it’ll be when he or she gets here.”

  
She sighed heavily and looked over at him pleadingly.

  
“You can wait, c’mon Eff. Do it the old fashioned way.”

  
Effie rolled her eyes, “There’s a reason it’s called old fashioned. It went out of style.” Being the modern woman she was, she was very open to non-conventional approaches and new technologies.

  
“I’m old fashioned.” Haymitch replied.

  
“Well you’re also old, so there’s that.” Effie retorted and shook her head.

  
He laughed, “I am not old.”

  
“Older than me.” Effie smiled.

  
“I’m dragging you along with me, you’ll be 30 in April.” He grinned and pointedly waited for her to react to his prodding about her age.

  
“Correction.” Effie huffed, “I’ll be 29 in April. I am not 30 yet. Doesn’t the phrase, ‘over the hill’ apply to you now?”

  
He tossed a pillow at her and groaned, “That’s 50, darling. I’ve got 10 years to go.”

  
Around the 2nd month of her being there, Effie was stir crazy and seldom left the house. It was early afternoon and Effie found Haymitch snoozing on the couch in the living room. The tv going and the pile of laundry he promised he would fold was undone. Her tablet was in her hand and she chewed her lip nervously. It was easy to forget her tablet when she was so far removed from the Capitol. Effie padded into the room and sat down on the other side of the couch. She plucked at her shirt and rubbed her belly a little. Haymitch had been feeding her 3 square meals a day. Peeta had a bad habit of bring her treats from the bakery. She had developed strong cravings for sweet breads and anything with cinnamon in it. Needless to say she looked very much pregnant now. At nearly 6 months along she finally stopped fighting anyone who suggested she needed to relax. She was tired easily and looked forward to a nap or two a day.

  
“Remember I have my appointment tomorrow in the Capitol.” Effie said to Haymitch quietly.

  
He nodded, “How early do we have to get up?”

  
Effie clicked on her tablet, “It’s an early appointment. I bought us tickets for the train a few days ago. We’ll have to stay over in the Capitol tonight. The train leaves in a few hours.”

  
Haymitch didn’t really want to spend any time over night in the Capitol, but it seemed important to Effie and he did want to make her happy. “Stay where? A hotel?”  
Effie breathed softly, and approached a topic she hadn’t yet discussed with him, “Well no.. We’d stay at my place.”

  
He countered back quickly. “You sold it remember.” He had gotten used to Effie being spacy at points throughout the day. She always laughed and said the baby made her forget things.

  
“I didn’t.” Effie answered. She watched him tense up and look at her. “Before you get upset, listen. I couldn’t get anyone to buy it. I was afraid to sell it though. I need to think about this clearly, Haymitch. We’re not married and god knows what could happen in the next years for us. I kept it in case something like this happened. We have a place to stay that’s nowhere near the tribute center. It’ll be better for you, that way you don’t have to deal with physical reminders. Please don’t be mad.. Cinna checks on it every couple of days. It’s inexpensive, it costs almost nothing for rent because of my job.”

  
Haymitch just looked over at her. Effie sighed and crossed her arms. “We could have talked about it if you had answered my calls those first weeks after the games.”

  
“So now it’s my fault because I didn’t answer the phone?” He said snappishly.

  
Effie widened her eyes, “Haymitch, I’m not accusing you. Please, just listen.” She said calmly. “We have to be smart. There are a lot of unknowns for us when this baby arrives. What happens during the games? I don’t want to bring the baby to the tribute center. I can imagine where or who would care for the baby during the games. No active escorts have ever had children for a reason. My apartment allows me some leverage.”

  
He nodded slowly and looked at the clock, “When do we have to leave?”

  
Effie glanced at her tablet again, “Train departs in an hour.”

  
“You rest, I’ll pack a bag.” He kissed her forehead and went off to pack. Effie slowly went to find her boots and a jacket. It was late October now, and District 12 proved to be chilly and rainy.

  
It was a long walk to the train, or at least to Effie it felt that way. She had begun to have a sort of waddle as she walked now. Her belly was more pronounced and she carried more weight. On the train, Haymitch was relieved that they were the only ones traveling. They had the car to themselves. He hung up their jackets and found a stool for Effie to put her feet up. He sat next to her and slumped back in his seat. He shut his eyes and the train rocketed through landscape. It would be later in the evening when they’d arrive in the Capitol. It was a quiet ride for many hours until Effie sharply stirred next to him.

  
Her hands flew to her stomach and she winced. Haymitch sat up, “What’s wrong?” He asked quickly.

  
Effie panted and held her side. “Your baby is annihilating my ribs.” She whined and grabbed his hand.

  
Surely enough a few seconds later a very strong kick landed where his hand was. He smiled softly, and moved his hand around her stomach. He laughed as the baby was feeling very active inside her. She shut her eyes and leaned back against his shoulder. About an hour later the train stopped. It was nearly midnight when they arrived. Effie blearily stood up and put her jacket on. Once on the street, it was a short walk to her apartment.

  
Haymitch walked beside her, not too close. Effie looked over at him, “I wish I could hold your hand.” She sighed.

  
Here in the Capitol she had to go bac to hiding her feelings. No one besides Cinna knew of her involvement with Haymitch. She had to pretend to be carrying Seneca’s child, and be mourning his death. He nodded, “Wait until we’re inside.”

  
Effie typed in a code and got into her building. She led Haymitch to the elevator and up to the top floor. She typed in another series of numbers and open the door. She was immediately greeted with packages and bags all over the floor. She frowned and stepped inside.

  
“What is all of this?” Haymitch picked up one and read the note on it. “Congratulations, Effie. Can’t wait to meet the little one!”

  
Effie picked up a few and peeked at the things in the bags. She smiled, baby things. She had forgotten that many of her friends would be excited to learn she was pregnant. Cinna must have been delivering gifts and packages for a while now.

  
Haymitch looked overwhelmed. “All of this stuff for a baby?” He looked lost.

  
“Babies need lots of things. I have very thorough friends.” She peeked at another bag and pulled out some onsies. She gasped and giggled over them.

  
“Haymitch, look!” She held up a blanket nearly matched the patterns Peeta painted on the dresser for the nursery.

  
“I think I should leave you to your devices..” He said quickly.

  
“No!” Effie said, “Sit with me, we need to pack this all up and get it to 12.” She started sorting through the bags and packages.

  
Haymitch initially protested but soon found he could be useful collapsing boxes and throwing out wrappings. Effie took almost an hour to pack up the things into a suitcase. Haymitch looked a little in over his head. Effie took notice.

  
“You okay?” She asked quietly with a big yawn. She was sprawled out on the floor beside the suitcase.

  
“I know nothing about babies.” He said evenly. He held up a bottle of something that appeared to be something for bath time.

  
Effie rubbed her stomach, “I read something a while ago. Men really don’t know how to act or father until the moment they hold their baby. Women are different. You’ll be fine Haymitch. I’d be more than happy to give you the books I’ve read.”

  
“When have you ever seen me read a book, sweetheart?” He laughed and stood up. He gently pulled her up and kissed her quickly.

  
“Oh, never.” She laughed and tugged him toward her room.

  
“Taking me to your room already? Be careful, you’ll end up pregnant if you act like that.” He teased.

  
Effie scowled, “What are you talking about?” She nudged her door open.

  
“Meeting strange men on a train, bewitching them and taking them home with you.” He smirked and kissed her neck.

  
“Haymitch.” She laughed and pushed him away, “I don’t get you.” She headed into her bathroom and found pajamas. When she came back out, Haymitch was in bed with his hands tucked under his head.

  
She slid into bed and leaned over to kiss him. “Goodnight, Haymitch.”

  
She turned off the lights and settled down, until Haymitch rolled over and slid his hand across her hip. His lips found their way to her neck and his hand snaked inside her leggings.

  
Effie sighed, “Haymitch…” She warned. It was late and he always did this at night. He smiled against her shoulder and tugged her leggings down. “It’s late, we have to be up early.”

  
He rolled her over, and smiled. “Are you saying you don’t want this…” He knew exactly what he was doing when his fingers slid her leggings off.

  
“Shut up and kiss me!” She huffed and leaned into him. He climbed over her and kicked off his boxers.

  
He kissed her hard and settled between her legs. He stroked himself once before sinking into her. Effie moaned already and captured him in a kiss.

  
“Insatiable.” He teased and thrust into her quickly.

  
Effie rested her hands on his hips, “No, it’s you who can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

  
He smiled wickedly and groped her freely with his hand that didn’t support his weight over her. Effie gasped and arched under him. As she neared the 3rd trimester, she was hypersensitive to his kisses and touches. Haymitch knew this and used it to his advantage very often.

  
He thrust rhythmically into her as she gasped, “I haven’t done anything you haven’t wanted. Tell me I’m wrong sweetheart. You like it.” He groaned against her neck.

  
Effie gasped and pulled his hips. She did like it. She kissed his deeply, being almost worked up to her climax. Haymitch smiled, “C’mon, Effs, tell me you like it.” He nipped her neck.

  
“I like it!” She gasped and came as soon as he nipped her neck.

  
“That’s it.” He gasped and thrust into her fluidly until he came.

  
Effie panted and turned to cuddle him. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. “See now you’ll sleep so much better now. You always do after.” He kissed her forehead.

  
Effie smiled softly and settled down to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Effie woke up before Haymitch to shower and prep herself. She had an image to keep up and she had been very lazy with her appearance in 12. Not that she looked awful, it was just nice to wake up and not have to worry about make up and wigs. It took her an hour to do her face and neatly curl her hair. She pinned some clips in it, to match the dress Cinna dropped off at some point last week. The dress was stretchy, a material that Cinna rarely used. She was so thankful for the elastic fabric. Its high waistline cinched around her ribs and loosely floated around her hips and belly. Nude heels finished her outfit, as Haymitch finished dressing after his shower.

  
“You look nice, I like it better when you don’t wear all that stuff on your face.” He kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her belly.

  
“I know… I don’t know who will see me today. I have to look the part.” She smiled and clasped his hand under hers.

  
“About that Effie…” He commented, “Your doctor, do you think it’s wise for me to come into the room with you? I’m sure this doctor would report to Snow if he was asked to. No one in the Capitol is going to understand why I’d be with you here.”

  
Effie saddened noticeably, “I want you in there with me.” She frowned.

  
“But it’s not a smart choice for us. Eff, what if someone recognizes me. You worked so hard to make Snow believe this baby is Cranes. If I’m recognized with you, it’s all over. This doctor needs to see you, not me.” Haymitch finished off his coffee.

  
Effie felt tears well up in her eyes, “It’s not fair.”

  
“I know, Effs.” He agreed. He’d like nothing more than to be in the room and hold her hand.

  
She looked at the clock and sighed. Her feelings couldn’t change what she knew was right. It had to be this way. If she didn’t follow the rules of this carefully crafted story, she’d pay with her life or even Haymitch’s. “You should probably follow after me then, and cover your face. It’s cold enough here anyway. Bundle up. No one will recognize you. Do you have somewhere you can go in the Tribute Center while I have the check up?”

  
Haymitch grabbed their coats and a scarf, “Yeah, I can go talk to a few friends. Some Victors drop in at the center every now and then.

  
She ate quickly with him in the small kitchen in her apartment before they walked a few blocks to the tribute center where Dr. Lowery worked. Effie was right to assume people would see her and even some reporters took pictures of her. Haymitch and Effie didn’t walk together as to not raise suspicion of them being in the Capitol together. He followed behind her at a distance in a scarf and jacket that mostly disguised his face. Once inside the center, he headed up to the lounge area where most of the Victors would meet up throughout the year.

  
Effie was quickly greeted by a nurse and taken to a room. Dr. Lowery was pleased with the baby over all. He was careful to make sure Effie didn’t see anything that revealed a gender during the ultrasound. She smiled and cried when the heartbeat echoed around the room. “Everything is okay with the baby?” Effie asked quickly.

  
“Oh yes. Perfectly healthy. You’ve been feeling okay?” the doctor asked. “Have you been resting? Your blood pressure is still quite high.”

  
Effie sighed, “Yes… I rest as much as I can.” There was something left to be said for sure. She wasn’t resting as much as she probably needed to. It was stupid of her to keep ignoring the medical advice, guilt made her heart thud painfully fast.

  
“I can see I don’t need to lecture you on why it’s necessary. I’ll just reiterate, you’ll lose this baby if you keep going the way you’re going. I understand your being is District 12 is job related. I know the detail of your job are not easy in any way. You must put yourself and this baby first.”

  
Effie swallowed that bitter pill and rubbed her stomach almost protectively. “I know, I’m sorry.”

  
Dr. Lowery shook his head, “No need to apologize to me, Effie. Please do take a moment to think about things before you work. Consider working from a chair or having others come to you. I’m sure those new Victors of yours are young and able. They can help you as much as you need to help them. Haymitch is a smart man, I’m sure he’d gladly help if it meant your health was at risk.”

  
Effie felt the shame flame against her cheeks. All three of the Victors would drop everything to help her, surely. She had helped them countless times, Haymitch most of all knew she needed to rest and she bullied him for reminding her of it.

  
“I swear this is the last time you’ll have to say those words to me. I’m serious.” Effie said quickly. Her hands rubbing soothing circles over her belly.

  
Dr. Lowery nodded, “I’m prescribing you with some sleeping aids. They’re safe for you and for the baby. One pill will relax you if you’re finding it hard to do so. Taking two pills will ensure a nice nap or sleep. I’m going to give you another medication for the blood pressure. I was hoping that would fix itself.” He handed her two papers for the medications. “Now I’m sure you have questions, you’re getting closer to your due date.”

  
Effie nodded, “My only questions pertain to the baby’s birth.”

  
“Well ask away, your due date is in early January. You’re just about to enter your third trimester. Most first time mothers can typically have their babies early which is fine. Within a week or two of your due date.” He explained.

  
“I don’t expect that I will be here for the birth. I’m worried about delivering at home. 12 has clinics but they’re more of the holistic sort. They don’t have medical equipment like the clinics here. ” Effie explained.

  
The doctor nodded, “I can assure you the woman who’s been doing your check ups is very capable of helping you with a delivery. Your body will know what to do, and women have been having babies in the outlying Districts for many years without advanced technology. You’re young and healthy, Effie. It’s natural to be scared, but I can assure you, you will be fine and so will that baby.”

  
Effie nodded and held her belly as he talked. “What if something goes wrong? Would they be able to help me?”

  
He nodded, “I am confident that Ms. Everdeen and her daughter will safely deliver this baby. You should make sure they know to notify me when you go into labor. If it seems like things they are taking a turn for the worse, I can be to District 12 within 2 hours on a hovercraft. Effie I highly doubt things will go wrong. It’s nerves, which are normal to have.”

  
Effie nodded and took some materials from the doctor to read about birth. She sent Haymitch a message on her tablet and waited to see where he was at. He didn’t answer for a considerable amount of time. In which Effie found herself getting increasingly impatient. Several people had noticed her now and she was trapped talking to a great number of stylists and artists who resided in the Tribute Center all year.

  
They questioned her about her strange lack of appearances at Capitol parties and how she looked so plain now. She did remind them that high fashion didn’t lend itself to pregnancy or the size she had ballooned to be. After an hour of niceties and pleasantries, Effie couldn’t stand her swelling feet. Her back ached and she was starving. She excused herself and went to the lounge when she was taken aback by her name being shouted.

  
“Effie Trinket, is that you?” Finnick Odair strutted over to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled in relief, Finnick was one of the Victors she quite happily got along with. Most Victors didn’t pay much attention to Escorts that weren’t involved in their District. Effie on more than one occasion had found it easy to talk with Finnick, and a friendship quickly started.

  
“Finnick, no need to ask what you’re doing here.” Effie briefly hugged him.

  
Finnick sighed and played it off. Effie knew very well why he often remained in the Capitol. Not by choice but out of necessity to live. “Why is it that you’re here? Last I heard from Haymitch and others was that you were sent to 12 to help settle the new kids.”

  
Effie nodded, “You know how Haymitch is. It’s like walking on a tightrope. Katniss and Peeta are struggling. Katniss isn’t one for rules, she’s been making things difficult.” Effie admitted to her friend. “My doctor is here and he wanted to do a check up with the baby and all. I made the trip in to see him.”

  
“I do hope they settle in. Who knows what will happen, it’s a Quell this year.” Finnick rubbed the back of his head as he talked. Effie had forgotten about that. A Quell almost always struck up more pandemonium. Haymitch won a Quell and those years were particularly difficult. Effie briefly wondered if Haymitch’s dependency on alcohol would flare up in the wake of a new Quell. He’d need to guide Katniss and Peeta into mentoring. Suddenly Effie felt very overwhelmed by it all. She couldn’t do it all for District 12. Most years she helped Haymitch do his job, plus hers. Who could even guess at this point if Katniss or Peeta would be a capable mentor for whatever kids were reaped. What if it was multiple again, it would be chaos. She’d have a new baby, and Snow now demanded she bring the baby to the Capitol. What extra obligations would that have for her? Extra duties, appearances, more work. It was all too much. The birth, the tour, the new games, everything. Effie’s stomach coiled and she felt very hot. Her ears started to ring.

  
“Effie?” Finnick asked and grabbed her arm, “You don’t look so good.”

  
“I..” Effie whispered and the ringing got louder before the floor seemed to rise up to meet her.

  
Effie woke up to the slow mechanical whirring of medical machines. All manners of wires were connected to her hands and arms. “What…” She breathed and slowly sat up.

  
Finnick sat in a chair next to her bed. “Effie, you fainted. You need to take it easy.” Finnick gently pushed her to lay back down. A monitor was strapped around her belly. Faintly the baby’s heartbeat echoed on a machine across the room. Tears welled up in her eyes and she held her stomach.

  
“Are you in pain? I can go get your doctor.” Finnick stood up quickly.

  
“No.. No..” Effie hiccupped. “I’m fine. Just embarrassed.” She briefly spotted her tablet on the table. It was not blinking or displaying new messages. Haymitch hadn’t even answered her first message. That angered her. Annoyance flashed across her face.

  
“Haymitch came with you?” Finnick asked. “I only know because I used your tablet to call for help. He was the last call you made and message. He hasn’t shown up yet.”  
That only made Effie sob noticeably. She wanted to scream. He said he’d be at the lounge. He knew the appointment wouldn’t last long. So he had either gotten drunk or lied about where he was going. What business did he even have here? Who would he be meeting with?

  
“Effie… I’m sorry. Would you like me to find him for you?” Finnick squeezed her hand and handed her some tissues.

  
“No, let him worry. He’ll be in enough trouble when he realizes what’s happened and he wasn’t here.” She said flatly before realizing what she had just said. While Finnick was a friend, he wasn’t aware of Effie’s involvement with Haymitch or that the baby was his.

  
Finnic nodded slowly and halfway smiled, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’d never betray your trust.” He patted her hand. “Plus you’re much more obvious about your feelings for him than you think. He’s changed and many people notice. He’s happier sometimes, that’s new for him. I suspect that Crane isn’t the father of that baby, and you don’t have to indulge me.” Finnick whispered.

  
Effie shrugged, “You’re right… it’s not. I’m being blackmailed into saying it is. I don’t care if you know.”

  
Finnick sighed, “Snow?” He looked up at her knowingly.

  
Effie nodded and was gloomily fidgeting with her hands when Dr. Lowery came into the room. “Mr. Odair, what a nice surprise to see you. I hear you helped Effie.”

  
Finnik straightened up and shook the doctors hand. “She went down like a box of rocks. I caught her though. She’s a close friend, she’s going to be okay, right doc?”

  
Dr. Lowery scanned over the machines and a bunch of papers on a clipboard. “Everything seems perfectly fine with the baby. Effie, however, we are going to admit you for a few days.”

  
Effie protested, “Dr. Lowery I..” She started and the doctor gave her a stern look.

  
“Train tickets can be repurchased; your work can wait. Your health is at risk and we’d like to monitor you closely for at least two days.”

  
Effie frowned and ultimately consented. Finnick nicely went to her apartment and got her comfortable clothes and a few things to occupy her. Haymitch still hadn’t turned up or even messaged. It made her blood boil. Effie changed into a loose sweater and leggings with thick socks while Finnick went off to look for Haymitch. Effie used her tablet to call Katniss and Peeta and warned them about her admittance to the hospital. They were initially concerned with the fact that they hadn’t heard from her or Haymitch in hours. She promised to keep them updated when she’d be released and ultimately when she and Haymitch would be coming home. For the time being she didn’t tell either of the kids that she had fainted or that Haymitch was missing.

  
Hours later, Finnick returned with no news. It was nearing midnight and Effie had been watching the Capitol news when her portrait came on the screen. Finnick was sitting on the bed with her, glad to keep her company.

  
“District 12 Escort, and Capitol citizen, Euphemia Trinket was seen today at the Tribute Center. It is no shock that she is seen looking very pregnant now with the late Seneca Crane’s child. In a matter of moments she is happily letting friends and fans touch her stomach, then she is collapsing in what seems to be exhaustion. No news now on her condition, but it appears to be grave. Luckily for you, we have footage of the incident. A bystander caught the moment as District 4’s own Finnick Odair comes to her aid.”

  
Effie rolled her eyes and watched the submitted footage of Finnick catching her before she fell. “I can’t do anything without media catching it.” She groaned and looked away from the tv.

  
Finnick shrugged, “It’s because 12 is in the spotlight. Everything you, Haymitch and those kids do is all over the magazines. It’s been non-stop District 12 gossip since they left and you sneakily disappeared. You know the Capitol needs its gossip. It’s just unfortunate that they’re using you for it.”

  
The tv flashed another picture across the screen. “On another note, District 12’s Haymitch Abernathy was spotted in the tribute center as well. It comes to no surprise to see victorious mentors back in the Capitol after a winning year. No news now on what Abernathy was doing but he has seemed to make a new acquaintance. Plutarch Heavensbee was spotted in casual conversation with the District 12 victor. If I have any say about it, I can expect that this meeting was just one of many in preparation for the Victory Tour that will begin in a few months time.”

  
Effie furrowed her brow, “Who’s that?”

  
Finnick nodded, “The new Headgamemaker. I think I know where to find Haymitch now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Will Haymitch and Effie be alright? If I know anything about Haymitch I can tell he won't take Effie's icing him out for very long. What do you think he will do?


	23. Chapter 23

Effie stoically told Finnick that she didn’t care what he did or if he found Haymitch. However, Finnick was politely asked to leave as he had stayed long past visiting hours. Effie gladly took two of her new sleeping pills and promptly fell asleep. She slept, and slept, as if her life depended on it. She briefly woke up at one point in the morning as a nurse checked her vitals and well as the baby’s. Effie was groggy and could barely keep her eyes open as the nurse gave her a new dose of medication. She looked towards the windows near the entrance to her room and saw Haymitch. She saw Finnick and Cinna as well. Haymitch looked absolutely furious and Finnick had him pushed up against the wall. The men were gesturing wildly and Dr. Lowery was rushing towards them. Haymitch’s eyes met hers and she distinctly saw him mouth her name.

  
She shut her eyes and gave into sleep again. It served him right to be upset, that was her last thought before she slipped back into a deep sleep. When she awoke again, it was bright despite the drawn curtains. Her room was warm and fresh flowers had been set by a table in her room. The rich smell of tulips pleasantly scented the room. Effie sat up stiffly and rubbed her eyes. She was famished and spotted food on a tray beside her bed. She touched the lid of the tray and lifted it. However long the food was there it was still warm. She eagerly ate everything on the tray, sandwich, soup, fruit and two cups of water and a tea.

  
Dr. Lowery stopped in briefly on his afternoon rounds. “How are you feeling, Effie?” He asked and scribbled on her chart.

  
Effie shrugged, “Well rested. I have a headache, is that worth noting?”

  
He nodded, “Yes, particularly that means while you feel rested you’re still stressed, or you’ve just rested too long. It’s hard to tell.”

  
That was an understatement. She sighed and sat back, running her hands through her hair.

  
“I’ll send a nurse in with some mild pain killers. I’ll be by to check on you in an hour.” Dr. Lowery walked out of the room and approached the station of nurses near her room. Within seconds a nurse came in and gave Effie two pills and cup of water. She politely thanked the woman and settled back in her bed.

  
Finnick and Cinna stopped by shortly after Dr. Lowery’s next visit. Effie had been ignoring the blinking red dot on her tablet that definitely held several messages from Haymitch.

  
Cinna kissed Effie’s cheek, “Are you feeling okay today?”

  
“I’m fine I suppose.” She said softly and rubbed her stomach again. She had been doing it a lot lately. The baby seemed to respond to it. He or she would kick and roll around as she moved her hand. It helped Effie remember she had to take it easy if she wanted this baby to be okay. “I saw Haymitch with you all last night. What happened?”

  
Finnick answered first, “I found him talking with Plutarch. I guess he hadn’t checked is tablet and figured you’d come find him. Effie he’s very upset.”

  
Effie scoffed and shook her head, “He should be!” She said quickly, a lump rising to her throat. “He knew it wouldn’t be a long meeting. He lied to me. He had plans here and didn’t even bother to tell me he had them. A heads up that he was busy or needed some time would have been perfectly fine.”

  
Cinna looked over at Finnick and gently patted Effie’s hand. “He’s not allowed in the hospital. Dr. Lowery had him kicked out until you’re discharged.”

  
“How did he get himself kicked out?” Effie focused on breathing slowly as her heart rate started to flutter higher and higher. She noticed a nurse peek her head around the corner and check on her.

  
“He was upset, and came here after he heard about you on the news. He didn’t take no for an answer when the nurses said you were sleeping and wouldn’t be taking any visitors. He was yelling and creating a scene. That’s when Dr. Lowery had him thrown out.” Cinna added and handed Effie a bag of things to entertain herself.

  
Effie lowered her head and milled over the information she had just learned, “Where is he?”

  
Finnick answered, “My apartment down the street. He tried to come with us this morning, the Peacekeepers wouldn’t let him in. I think Plutarch is meeting with him again.”

  
Effie’s heart hammered in her chest and she suddenly felt very hot and dizzy. The monitor on her right started beeping loudly. Effie sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm down. Dr. Lowery and a nurse came in quickly.

  
“Effie your heart rate is climbing. Like your last two episodes, this is how it starts. This is too much stress for you and the baby. I’m going to ask that you limit your guests to just one at a time.” He turned towards the men, “Her condition is delicate. If you must visit her I suggest you keep the conversations light and brief.”

  
Finnick nodded, “I’ll leave, doctor.” Finnick kissed Effie’s cheek, “I have some things to do. I’ll check in on him and visit you later.”

  
Effie shrugged and pretended not to care if Finnick checked on Haymitch or not. Cinna sat by quietly as the medical staff tended to Effie. She was given a medication to help her relax. Soon she was left with Cinna, it was quiet and calm in the room.

  
Cinna took a moment to sit on the bed with her and open the bag. “I bought some things for you to do while you’re here.” He handed her two slender needles and yarn. It was multicolored, mostly yellows, creamy whites, and speckles of blue.

  
“I can’t knit, Cinna, I have no idea how. But the thought is sweet.” She uttered and ran her fingers of the soft wool.

  
“I plan on teaching you.” He smiled knowing it would be an easy distraction that would keep her occupied for hours.

  
Over the next few hours Cinna helped her start knitting, showing her a basic pattern and helping her when she made a mistake. It didn’t take long for her to catch on. By dinner time she had a substantial start to a baby blanket. Cinna left earlier to tend to things with styling. Effie napped after dinner and was woken up when Finnick arrived.

  
She hesitated as Finnick set another vase of flowers on a table. She knew exactly who they were from. “Did you tell him flowers wouldn’t fix anything.” She said morosely as she tucked away her knitting into a bag.

  
“I did.. but he insisted. You know how he is.” Finnick checked out the baby blanket and smiled. “You’ve been busy.”

  
Effie waved off the comment, “I don’t want to talk about him. You should tell him to go home to 12. The kids need him more than they need me.” Effie rubbed her belly again and sighed, “Knitting the blanket for the little one made it all so real. I haven’t gotten much done for planning and preparing.”

  
“You’ve got time still. Do you really want me to tell him that?” Finnick added, “I wanted to come see you before I left. I’m going back to 4 for a while before I need to come back here next month.”

  
Effie smiled, “Thank you for everything, Finnick. I appreciate it so much. You give my well wishes to Annie when you get home. I do miss her.” She nodded, “Yes, tell him to go back to 12. I’m fine here.”

  
“Alright, Effie.” Finnick kissed her cheek and left. It was very hard to ignore the incessant blinking on her tablet as new messages flooded in. Effie turned off her tablet and shoved it into her purse. She needed to not think about Haymitch. It only made her situation worse. She couldn’t even think of him without extreme anger. If she stewed about her situation for too long it made her dizzy.

  
Dr. Lowery came back in around 8 pm and shut the door behind him. “How are you feeling Effie?”

  
“I’m okay.” Effie shrugged. “I’d be much more comfortable if I could be in 12.”

  
“Understandable. We will be releasing you possibly tomorrow barring there are no more episodes before tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you about these incidents.” Dr. Lowery sat on a chair near her bed.

  
“I am trying really hard to keep the stress down. My life isn’t exactly making that easy. My job doesn’t help either.” Effie admitted and looked over at him.

  
“These episodes are presenting somewhat like post-traumatic stress disorder. As far as I can tell you’ve had no trauma in your life aside from the horrors you witness each year as an escort. I’m not going to call this PTSD by any means but it is fueled by stress and hormones from the pregnancy. Your heartrate rises, combined with the blood pressure problems it quickly manifests into a panic attack. PTSD like many of the Victors have is brought on by triggers. Smells, sounds, certain words or even a taste. Your trigger is stress, which is why we need to manage this.”

  
“I’m having panic attacks?” Effie asked incredulously. “But I’m not panicked.”

  
Dr. Lowery nodded, “Panic attacks and other anxiety disorders do not always manifest the way you think. You have these panic attacks and your body’s response is to faint. For others it’s crying, or hyperventilation. You need to work on breathing exercises and continue the medication to help you relax. I am thinking the episodes will stop once the baby is born. Your body is flooded with extra hormones and that’s adding to the problem.”

  
“I understand.” Effie nodded and processed everything that was just said to her. “Thank you, Dr. Lowery.”

  
The man nodded, “I am heading home for the night. I am on call should anything happen. Have a good night, Effie. We will see how you are in the morning and talk about discharging you.”

  
Effie took two of her sleeping pills after a snack. Her appetite was very healthy and the nurses indulged her cravings. It was a surprise that a nurse had commented that Effie was still underweight for her pregnancy, which she found hard to believe. She was huge. She fell asleep quickly, only to be woken up by her door opening and closing very quickly.

  
Effie shot up and looked over at the person approaching her bed. Despite the poor disguise she knew exactly who it was.

  
“Haymitch!” She hissed and rubbed her eyes. “Go away, you aren’t supposed to be here.”

  
He stopped at her bed and removed his hat and glasses. The suit was probably the only reason why he wasn’t stopped. Haymitch never wore suits. “Cinna helped you get in here didn’t he.” She sighed and sat up. She crossed her arms and forced her eyes open.

  
“Effie…” He said softly, and looked down at her. “I’m so..”

  
Effie huffed, “If the next word out of your mouth is ‘sorry’ then I don’t want to hear it.” She said flatly and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She felt her heart flutter and quicken. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply and slowly.

  
“I’m sorry, Effs.” He grabbed her arms and uncrossed them. His rough hands holding hers. “I’m the biggest asshole. I wasn’t paying attention to the time.”  
“You ignored my calls and messages.” She pointed out.

  
“I didn’t ignore them, sweetheart.” He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her with a concerned expression as she continued to breathe deep and slow.  
“Then what stopped you from coming to me? You knew my appointment would be quick. You knew and still look what happened.” She said quickly and looked away from him. She felt tears sting her eyes.

  
“I met up with a friend, I lost track of time, Effie. You have to understand, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He said quietly.

  
“That is the dumbest excuse ever, Haymitch Abernathy. Your little meeting was all over the news. Since when are you friends with Headgamemakers? Don’t make me remind you how poorly you treated Seneca for years.” She glared at him angrily. Her breathing still slow. Momentarily she was proud of herself for keeping her anxiety locked down. No ringing in her ears, no hot flashes. “Do me a favor and stop lying to me. You’ve never lied to me, ever. Or if you have I’ve never caught on. You should probably leave before I end up staying here longer.”

  
“I ain’t lying, Effie.” Haymitch said quickly, “What aren’t you telling me?” He glanced at the chart hanging at the side of her bed.

  
Effie huffed and snatched the chart away. “You need to go. Now. Go home to 12. Katniss and Peeta need you.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere without you, sweetheart.” He said adamantly.

  
“I can’t have you here. Aren’t you listening to me?” Effie snapped, her breathing seemed to not quell the pit in her stomach or the tears in her eyes. “You weren’t there for me when I needed you. You aren’t telling me something and I can’t get discharged from this hospital when this added stress will make me lose the baby. You need to go.”

  
Haymitch grabbed the chart and looked at it. He was stonily silent as he read all the doctors notes and treatment plans for her. “Fuck... Effie… It’s this bad?”

  
Effie choked back a sob, “Go away Haymitch. I’m furious. I can’t feel like this. I’m exhausted…” She felt herself hyperventilating, her heart started to pound heavily in her chest.

  
Three nurses burst into the room. Amidst all the commotion Haymitch was forcibly removed. Dr. Lowery didn’t seem too pleased when he was called back into work in the middle of the night. The episode Effie had was the worst yet. Stress had been registered on the baby’s monitors. That thought alone made Effie scared out of her mind. She didn’t even fight when the doctors assigned to her case agreed it would be in her best interest to spend the rest of the month in the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Cinna had dutifully been at Effie’s side the entire month that she was in the Capitol. He saw to it that Haymitch got on the train back to 12 after Effie had heard about Katniss and Peeta having a hard time with nightmares. Haymitch didn’t try to see Effie in the hospital after he was removed. However, Effie did video call him a few times. The best term for the status of the relationship was icy. She spent her time knitting not only a blanket for the baby, but blankets for everyone back in 12. Haymitch got a heavy red woolen blanket. Katniss had a green one with the best name for the color in Effie’s opinion. Evergreen. She had been delighted when Cinna found the color for her. Peeta’s made her feel warm, a blend of orange hues that resembled the sunset. Prim and Ms. Everdeen got blankets as well. She had found that knitting not only relaxed her, it gave her something to focus on.

  
Effie was discharged with specific instructions to follow in District 12. It was December now, a few weeks after her expected discharge date. A rather eventful phone call from Haymitch set her into a very bad episode and Dr. Lowery wanted to observe her for longer still. She had missed Thanksgiving, but called the kids back home to check in. She sat in her apartment with Cinna as he packed up some things for her. Her tablet rang and she bristled as she saw Haymitch’s face for a video call.  
She accepted the call and held up the tablet to register her face.

  
“Hi Effie.” Haymitch said quickly.

  
Effie nodded, “Hi, is everything okay?” It was strange of him to call given the current struggles they were having.

  
“Yeah, it is.” He offered quietly. Effie tried to see where he was sitting in the house. It looked like it might actually be Katniss’ house.

  
“Oh, you called. I worried something was wrong.” She commented. She hated how awkward this felt.

  
Haymitch grimaced, “God dammit, Effie.” He groaned, “Do you think I’m so…” He started and ran his hands through his hair looking very frustrated. “I’m calling to see if you’re really coming home.”

  
Effie initially winced when he snapped. “Yes… I’ll be on the train in an hour. I’ll be arriving at 7 pm.”

  
Haymitch was silent for a few minutes. “I promise I’ll be there this time. You call me the minute you see the border for 12. I’ll go out there and wait.”

  
Effie bit her lip, remembering how mad she had been the last time he wasn’t there. “Okay. Please wear your jacket, make one of the kids come with you.”

  
Haymitch briefly smiled at her worrying over his jacket. “I’ll wear the jacket, Effs.” He said quietly. In the brief chats they had had over the past month he hadn’t used any of his nicknames for her.

  
Effie smiled a little, “It’s cold here. I figure it’s worse in 12.”

  
“You’re probably right. I’ll turn the fireplaces up higher for you.” He commented and stared at her through the screen. “Effs… are we okay?”

  
Effie stroked her large belly as they talked, “I don’t know, Haymitch. I feel like we’re better than we were the last time you called.” That call ended in tears and an even longer stay in the hospital. “I think we have some things to talk about. I just want to be home.” Tears blossomed in her eyes. “I really hope you understand that I didn’t stay here because I didn’t want you around. I know I said something to that effect, but I was so mad and upset.”

  
Haymitch shushed her through the screen, “Listen, Effie. I get it. You needed to stay there for the baby. Please… Please just come home. I miss you. The kids miss you too.”

  
Cinna knocked on Effie’s door, “Effie… We’ve got to get going. The car is here to take you to the station.”

  
Effie looked at Haymitch, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you at the station.”

  
Effie hung up the call and tugged on her leather boots with great difficulty. She had thick woolen socks and leggings on. A loose sweater dress helped keep her warm as she shrugged on a dark blue wool coat and hat. It was snowing heavily in the Capitol as the car pulled up to the station.

  
“Give my best to the kids and Haymitch.” Cinna said as he handed off Effie’s luggage to an attendant. “Take care of yourself and the baby.”

  
Effie hugged Cinna quickly, “Thank you for helping me.”

  
“Send me a picture as soon as this baby is born.” Cinna rubbed her stomach for effect.

  
“You’ll know as soon as he or she is here. I know you’re itching to design some clothes.” She laughed.

  
“You know me too well. I’ve always wanted to try my hands at an infant line. See you in a few weeks, Effie.” Cinna helped her into the train car and waved goodbye as the train took off. Effie didn’t let herself forget that a video interview would be happeing right after new year with Katniss and Peeta. They’d need to be styled and prepped. Then after that they’d be on the Victory Tour.

  
Many hours later Effie had dozed off and woke with the train slowing down as it passed the District 12 border. She remembered to message Haymitch her location and strted to gather her things and start putting on her outerwear again. By the time the train finally stopped, Effie was bundled up for the heavy snow in 12. She spotted 3 figured waiting at station, no doubt that Haymitch brought both kids along or they wanted to be there as well. Effie got off the train and smiled at Peeta was the first to reach her.

  
“Peeta!” She smiled and gently hugged him. She had to admit she was very fond of him. He was so well mannered and kind. It baffled her that Katniss seemed to only pretend to love Peeta.

  
“Effie, we missed you so much.” Peeta took her luggage from the attendant as Katniss approached her.

  
“I missed you both, more than I can say.” She squeezed Peeta’s arm as Katniss surprisingly hugged Effie. It was a warm gentle hug that Effie hadn’t expected from Katniss.

  
“Oh, Katniss… What is this.” Effie laughed and tightly hugged the girl. Knowing Katniss wasn’t one for words or sappiness.

  
“I missed you.” Katniss said simply. “I know I don’t always seem like I care.. but I do.”

  
That made Effie tear up, “Goodness, I was only gone a while.”

  
Haymitch was lingering back letting the kids have their time with Effie. Katniss pulled back from Effie and nodded toward Haymitch. “He’s been miserable.”

  
Peeta nodded in agreement. “He told us everything. He feels awful, and we tried to keep him from drinking too much.”

  
Effie sighed again and patted both of their backs, “Thank you for taking care of him for me. I know he’s difficult. I’ll handle him. You two take this luggage and go ahead.”

  
Katniss and Peeta nodded and took the luggage and started walking home. Effie walked over to Haymitch. Snow was already weighing down her hair and speckling her navy coat. Haymitch didn’t say much at first, and just wrapped his arms around her. Effie knew they could be being watched so nothing more than a brief hug could happen here.

  
“Let’s get out of here.” He said softly, his hand hadn’t left her belly since he hugged her.

  
“Please, I’m cold already.” Effie started walking, watching the kids further ahead of them.

  
“Take my arm, sweetheart. It’s slippery.” He said and tucked her arm around his elbow. He didn’t care who saw that. Most people knew Effie was pregnant, and it would be wrong of him to not assist a very pregnant woman walking through the snow.

  
By the time they got back to his house, the kids had made themselves scare. Inside Haymitch helped Effie pull off her coat, gloves, scarf and hat. The minute her boots came off Haymitch dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach.

  
“Haymitch…” Effie gasped and bristled as he held her stomach. It was larger now. Much larger than before.

  
He stood up after a few moments and brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her softly. Effie didn’t protest even though she knew they needed to talk. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her belly prevented her from getting any closer. His hands rested on her belly as he deepened the kiss. He broke away for air and breathed against her neck. “God I missed you Effie.” He kissed her neck and gently pressed her against the wall. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
Effie gripped his sweater and kissed his quickly. “Stop talking about that right now. Now isn’t the time.” Who was she kidding she missed him too. This fight seemed ridiculous.

  
“I want you, Effs.” He breathed and kissed her neck again. “Can we.. is it not a good idea now?”

  
Effie groaned, “I’m a whale Haymitch, honestly.” She did enjoy the kissing.

  
“Stop it, you’re gorgeous.” He kissed lower down her neck, his fingers tugging up her sweater.

  
“No… we need to talk. We should talk…” Effie whispered and shut her eyes.

  
“We can talk later, sweetheart. Tell me you don’t want this..” his hands brushed across her chest.

  
Effie smiled and nudged him towards the stairs. He wasted no time following her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Haymitch shut the door and made quick work of tugging off her clothes. Haymitch stripped and crawled into bed. Haymitch crawled over her and kissed her deeply. Effie wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. As much as she knew they should talk first, she wanted him badly.

  
“Gently.” She panted as Haymitch parted her legs and sank into her.

  
It took a lot of maneuvering around her belly to find a pace that worked. “I missed you, Eff.” He panted against her neck after they finished. Effie tucked against his chest, her head over his heart. Soothingly, Haymitch’s hand stroked her bare belly.

  
“I missed you.” She breathed softly. It was warm under the heavy comforter, even warmer tucked against him with the fireplaces going.

  
“Are we going to talk, sweetheart?” He asked quietly, he knew she wanted to.

  
“So much happened.” She started, not sure what to say now.

  
“I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am. I just want you to know I never lied. You didn’t know I knew him, and I didn’t think it was important to tell you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. I swear I will make it up to you for however long you want me to.”

  
Effie nestled closer to him, “Why were you with him for so long?”

  
Haymitch paused, “He wanted to know about the kids. How they were settling. I think he plans to interview them at the end of the Victory Tour. I got distracted talking about the games. I tried to get information about the Quell. He wasn’t budging. Most of the time those Gamemaker types will give out hints. Plutarch is different.”

  
Effie accepted the answer but something about his pause seemed to rub her the wrong way. “I panicked over the Quell.”

  
Haymitch looked down at her, “Why?”

  
“You know they’re more work. I don’t know what it’ll be, but the baby will be new. Snow wants me to bring it with to the Capitol and on the tour. It’s going to be so much work. These kids are just barely surviving, you struggle almost every day. Not that anyone can resent that, what you three have suffered is unimaginable. I don’t know how I’m going to do it all. Babies are so much work.”

  
Haymitch secured an arm around her tightly, “You know I’ll help you. Effie, you know that. The kids are fine aside from some nightmares. We can do this. You don’t have to do this alone, I hope you know that.”

  
Effie blinked slowly, “In a way I have to. The whole country assumes me to be a single mother. It will be out of character for you to help me in public. Yes behind closed doors, you can help me. Face it Haymitch. There’s going to be so many times that you can’t. It’s not fair.”

  
He kissed her forehead, “Does it bother you that everyone thinks you’re single?”

  
Effie huffed, “No.”

  
Haymitch looked at her and doubted her answer. “You know we can change that Effs.”

  
Effie leaned back and looked at him, “What are you talking about?”

  
“Marry me.”

  
Effie frowned, “You can’t be… Are you serious? Haymitch I can’t. Don’t you remember what Snow said? You’re joking right?”

  
“I’m not kidding, Eff. Marry me.”

  
Effie sat up and wrapped the blankets around herself. “You’re not listening to me. It’s not that easy.” She stared at her hands. She’d love nothing more than to freely live her life. Snow had a hold on her future now. She didn’t have a choice.

  
“I hear you loud and clear. We’re not on the same page. I’m not talking big white wedding. Not now. Marry me, the District 12 way. No papers. No justice building. You, me, some rings and a promise.”

  
“Haymitch…” Effie breathed and wrung her hands slowly. Her mind was spinning. Oh how she wanted to say yes. But she needed to be practical. She couldn’t be so careless. Snow would find out. Snow found out everything.

  
“Don’t freak out Eff.. Just think about it. It would be secret. I’ll marry you if that’s what you need from me. Proof I’ll always help. A promise that I’ll always be there. If we do it this way now, maybe one day we can do it the traditional way. I know you, you’re a traditional girl.”

  
He leaned up to kiss her softly and softly cupped her cheek. Effie shut her eyes and decided. In a a little over a month their baby would be here. In a month their lives would be out of control. A Quell would drive the games into full force and it would be summer before their lives slowed down again. Effie couldn’t wait that long. She couldn’t wait and see what Snow would do with her.

  
“Are you really proposing to me naked in bed?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“The moment seemed right.” Haymitch laughed. “I quite like you naked in my bed.”

  
“I want you to ask me the right way.” Effie said softly with a smile.

  
Haymitch kissed her hard, “Is that a yes then?”

  
“Only if you ask me the right way. I don’t care how I marry you. As long as I know you’re going to be with me forever.” Effie smiled brighter.

  
“You’re saying yes despite a month of fighting?” Haymitch asked tentatively and coaxed her to lay back down.

  
Effie sighed, “Forget everything that happened over the past month. We were both stupid. I love you. That’s all that matters.”

  
He kissed her hard again and smiled against her lips. Effie looked up at him as he leaned over her. “I promise I’ll do everything to make sure the little one and you have everything you need. I can’t give you much but I swear it’ll be enough.”

  
Effie kissed him quickly, “You’re enough. How many times have I said that? You are all I need. I don’t need much, and you know that about me. I just let others believe I need all that Capitol finery.”

  
He peppered her lips and neck with soft kisses as she talked. “You’re saying yes despite our history?”

  
Effie swatted him, “Are you trying to get me to take my answer back?”

  
“Just checking to make sure you thought it through.” He laid back on his side.

  
“What’s questionable about our history? We’ve always been good together. We just didn’t know it for a while.” Effie grabbed the covers and curled up.

  
“Didn’t know it… hell Effs we denied it until the liquor and the sassiness couldn’t mask the sexual tension.” He laughed and remembered how he’d tease her endlessly. “How long have we been doing this?”

  
Effie thought for a while. “We never had a title. We first slept together six years ago. It happened intermittently for a few years. Only when we were drunk, I suppose that made it easier to say there were no feelings.” Haymitch stroked her back as she talked. “I think things changed three years ago… We slept together sober before the end of the 72nd games. After I snuck out when I thought you were sleeping. Only to wake up in my room and you had wandered in and slept in my room. The rest got us here.”

  
Haymitch nodded, “Two years ago I realized I loved you.”

  
Effie looked up at him, “Took you long enough to tell me!” She swatted him playfully.

  
Haymitch rolled his eyes, “When did you know you loved me? Huh, how long did you hold out on me?”

  
“I already told you. That time we slept together and we were sober. Before that I had strong feelings. I denied them but when you let me sneak out and came to my room anyway. That sealed the deal for me. Three years.” She smiled.

  
“I love you, Effs.” He kissed her and then kissed her hand. “I’ll get you a ring, and ask you the right way. I promise.”

  
Effie reached over to stroke his cheek and clicked the remote to turn off the lights. “What’s gotten into you, Haymitch. I love this change but it’s different.”

  
He hugged her closely and settled down for sleep, “When I realized how bad the stress situation was. I knew I had to do something. I can’t let anything happen to you or the baby. I’d never forgive myself if my actions caused an episode and it hurt either of you. I love you Eff, and it feels right to do this. It scares me but it feels right.”  
Effie pecked his cheek and kitted her fingers into his against her stomach. She fell asleep instantly and for the first night in over a month she slept soundly without needing her sleeping pills.


	25. Chapter 25

Effie woke up starving, and Haymitch was still asleep. She heeded the warnings from Dr. Lowery and decided she needed to ask someone to do the cooking. Effie kissed Haymitch’s cheek and got out of bed. After a quick shower she dressed in leggings, warm socks and a sweater. It stretched over her stomach. Gone were the days that she could hide the bump. She was fully into her 8th month. All she could manage to wear were leggings, and loose shirts.

  
Effie decided to let Haymitch sleep and go downstairs. To her surprise the kids were both in the kitchen. Effie beamed, “Katniss… Peeta. Good morning!” She spotted a substantial breakfast already on the table.

  
“We wanted to make sure you got breakfast.” Katniss said softly and pulled out a chair for Effie to sit in.

  
“Perfect! You two are so kind, I’m starving! Sit and eat with me.” Effie pointed to the chairs.

  
They ate and Effie told them about her stay in the hospital. Naturally they had questions, and it became clear to Effie despite everything. They relied on her too.  
“Haymitch said you shouldn’t be too active.” Katniss reminded when Effie tried to clean up the dishes.

  
Effie hadn’t even realized she was doing it. “I know. I forget. You’ll both have to help remind me when you’re over here.”

  
Peeta took a plate from her hands and Katniss steered Effie toward the living room couch. Effie sat and smiled softly. “Katniss be a dear and get the blue bag by the door.”

  
Katniss returned with the blue tote bag and handed Effie the knitting needles and wool in it. “You knit?”

  
Effie smiled, “I do now. Cinna taught me while I was in the hospital. He sends his well wishes to both of you. You’ll be seeing him soon again when the tour starts.”  
Katniss nodded and touched the soft grey blanket she was knitting. “Knitting is a very un-Effieish thing to do.”

  
Effie laughed, “I can’t do much else, so I knit. It’s relaxing. Go open that black bag.” Effie smiled at Katniss opened the bag and found two wrapped presents. One for her and one for Peeta.

  
“Open it.” Effie said softly. Katniss smiled and opened her present. She called after Peeta who beamed when he opened his. A few hours later, both kids were still with Effie. They had stuck around most of the morning. Katniss was curled up with her blanket and Peeta was reading.

  
Effie looked up at the ceiling, the bedroom above them. “Peeta can you go check on Haymitch?”

  
Peeta hurried off and Katniss looked up from the tv. “Haymitch barely slept when you were gone. I think he’s trying to catch up.”

  
Effie looked over at the young girl. “I figured as much. I didn’t sleep well either without my new medications to help me sleep.”

  
Katniss fiddled with her blanket, “Haymitch doesn’t say much, but I can tell he loves you Effie. I hope you know that.”

  
Effie patted the girls hand. It was heartfelt of her to say so. “Oh, don’t you worry. I think he puts up a tough front for you two. He’s very different when you two are not around.” Effie sat her knitting aside. “I know he does, Katniss. Thank you for watching out for me.”

  
Katniss didn’t say anything after that so Effie decided to bring up a topic she had meant to talk to her about. It was not unnoticed by herself and Haymitch that the love story they all sold during the games was withering into nothing. Effie feared that the tour would reveal a bigger problem.

  
Effie looked over at Katniss and gave her a leveled look, “Katniss what’s going on with you and Peeta?” Effie had to ask. Since the games were over they were strangely unlike themselves.

  
“Nothing..” Katniss fixated on the corner of her blanket. Upstairs they could hear Haymitch and Peeta talking.

  
“I wouldn’t say it’s nothing. Talk to me, you know it’s easier than talking to Haymitch about it.” Effie countered and patted the girls hand.

  
“I don’t know how I feel about him. I pretended to love him in the games.” Katniss said quickly.

  
“Katniss you know you didn’t.. Not at the end. What happened from leaving the Capitol till now?” Effie shifted a little towards the girl.

  
“Coming back here was hard. He loves me, and I don’t know if I feel the same.” Katniss looked worried. “There’s someone else.”

  
Effie nodded, “Do you like him more? Gale, right? It was him?”

  
Katniss stilled for a few moments, “Gale’s always been there. But he doesn’t understand me anymore. I’m not the same and I think he wants me to be. Peeta gets me, but there so many bad things I remember when I’m with Peeta.”

  
Effie watched Katniss as she talked, the baby kicking quickly had momentarily distracted her. Effie held her stomach as Katniss talked. “For what my opinion is worth, I loved two men once. Seneca never quite understood my job, or the struggles I had. Haymitch always understood and he listened. He could sympathize. Seneca never could do that. In the end I chose right, and I think you already know who you need to pick. You’re just afraid to say it.”

  
Katniss didn’t say anything and Effie could tell she was thinking hard. “You don’t have to choose now, but in a few weeks cameras will be all over you and Peeta again. Camera’s don’t lie and they’ll be able to tell things aren’t as they were.”

  
“How did you know who to pick?” Katniss asked softly.

  
“There was never a choice. Seneca at the end of the day was part of my past. He was familiar and we had memories. The only person I ever wanted was Haymitch, I just settled for Seneca for years. Part of me thinks Seneca settled for me too, just because of our jobs and the high profile it would give both of us. At the end of the day I’d much rather have what I have with Haymitch and have no one know about it for the time being.”

  
Katniss nodded, “Don’t you want people to know?”

  
Effie smiled, “All the important people already know. You and Peeta, a few people here. That’s enough for now. One day I think Haymitch and I will be able to be open about our relationship.”

  
Katniss plucked at the embroidered initials on her blanket, “I’m scared.”

  
Effie flooded with all her emotions and hormone gently hugged Katniss. Katniss didn’t seem to object to the embrace. “You’re allowed to be, it’s not fair of everyone to expect you to be brave all the time.”

  
Katniss nodded as Haymitch rounded the corner after Peeta did. Haymitch kissed Effie’s cheek quickly. “You should have woken me up.” He commented and took in the sight of the living room. “Well isn’t this cozy, Katniss are you knitting?” Haymitch teased and spotted the needles and wool close to Katniss.

  
Katniss scowled and moved to get up. Effie swatted Haymitch, “I’m knitting, and you need to sleep. The kids made me breakfast and I’ve been relaxing since then.”

  
Peeta chimed in next, “It’s blizzarding outside so the whole District is shut down. We figured we’d come over and keep Effie company.”

  
Effie smiled, “And it’s been wonderful. I’ve enjoyed this lazy morning.”

  
Haymitch wandered into the kitchen and came back with a muffin. He joined Effie on the couch and watched tv as she knitted more of a blanket. Katniss napped on the end of the couch and Peeta had dozed off in the large armchair. Effie was propped against Haymitch’s side as she yawned and set her knitting aside. Effie had felt his breathing slow and he snored intermittently, so she assumed he was sleeping.

  
“Tired?” Haymitch asked quietly.

  
Effie looked back at him, “Oh, you’re awake..” She smiled and nestled into his arms. “I could use a nap now.”

  
“Nap away princess, I’ll watch the kids.” He motioned towards the two spread out around the room. Naps weren’t uncommon around here. They all had a rough month with Effie gone. Everyone had sleep to catch up on. The blizzard made it hard to do much else.

  
Effie smiled and shut her eyes, Haymitch wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blankets up over her. Effie sighed, “I like this… everyone here. I like taking care of them.”

  
“It feels right having them here.” He commented back and gently stroked her hair. They had always had a thing for taking care of the kids who were reaped. Over the years Effie got more and more maternal. As much as he claimed he didn’t care, Haymitch did. Katniss and Peeta tipped the scales even more. They brought hope, and they quickly got attached. While the two Victors had parents of their own, they had come to realize that Haymitch and Effie could help them more with their new problems.

  
“I want a house full of them.” Effie smiled and held her stomach, her eyes still shut.

  
“Victors?” Haymitch laughed quietly.

  
Effie stifled a yawn again, “No… kids.”

  
Haymitch kissed her head and smiled, “Get this one out safely first and then we can talk about more.”

  
“Really?” Effie breathed slowly, barely clinging to consciousness.

  
“Absolutely.”


	26. Chapter 26

A week after her talk with Katniss, Effie shot up out of bed in the middle of the night. Her hand gripped low on her stomach as the muscles of her stomach tensed sharply. She gasped, “Haymitch!” She hissed and shook him awake.

  
“What?” He groaned, “What is it?”

  
“Something is wrong. I think… I think I’m having contractions.” Effie got out of bed and felt her leggings and the sheets. Her water didn’t break yet. She wasn’t ready for this to happen yet. It was early. She had a few more weeks to go still.

  
Haymitch flew out of bed and pushed her to sit, “I’m calling the doctor, you don’t move.”

  
He hurried from the bedroom and ran down the stairs. Several minutes passed and Effie felt another contraction. It seemed too close together to be a good sign. She wiped at her eyes and breathed slowly. Her hands holding her stomach.

  
Haymitch returned with the phone and handed it to Effie.

  
“Hello?” Effie breathed slowly.

  
“Effie, can you tell me what the contractions feel like?” Dr. Lowery asked through the phone.

  
Effie nodded, “They feel like a tight muscle. Kind of sore, and they’re not lasting long. I’ve had two since I woke up. Am I in labor?”

  
Dr. Lowery paused for a second, “I’m surprised you haven’t asked about these earlier. It is a contraction, Effie, but not a labor one. They’re practice contractions, called Braxton Hicks.” He assured her quickly, “They’ve probably been happening and you haven’t been aware of them until now. It’s your body getting ready for labor. It’s a good sign you are having them. You are not in labor yet. It could be soon, and these practice contractions will start to be a little stronger. Labor contractions are going to be a sharp pain, they’ll last longer and it’ll be harder to talk and move through them.”

  
Effie visibly relaxed and so did Haymitch. His hands gently touched her belly as she talked. “Thank you, Dr. Lowery. I appreciate you answering me so quickly.”

  
“Try to get some rest, Effie. Please call me back if anything else troubles you.” He hung up and Effie handed the phone back to Haymitch.

  
“You’re okay?” He asked softly, looking completely unsettled.

  
“Yes, it’s practice contractions. I hadn’t noticed them before. It scared me.” Effie frowned and looked down at her belly.

  
Haymitch breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed her softly and tucked her back into bed. In a moment he was tucked behind her and resting his hand on her belly. “You need anything, sweetheart?” He could tell she was still on edge.

  
“No, just calming down. Thinking about names. We really need to pick something.” Effie admitted.

  
“It’ll be hard to come up with a name if we don’t know what it is or what it looks like. We’ll name it when it’s born.”

  
Two weeks passed uneventfully. It snowed more and more, and it became so cold that Effie sometimes refused to leave the bed. Christmas was a quiet affair with just the kids. By then Effie had finished scarves and gloves for everyone. Katniss and Peeta gave Effie a set of children’s books to read to the baby. Which she cried over for nearly ten minutes and had to excuse herself to calm down. After the kids went back home, Effie was slowly making her way upstairs.

  
“Effs, wait up.” Haymitch called and hurried after her.

  
She lingered in the hallway outside their room, “What is it?”

  
Haymitch tugged her toward the nursery. “I want to give you your present now.”

  
“Oh, I’m allowed in there now?” Effie huffed. That had been an issue for several days. She was nesting and wanted to organize and unpack things from her friends and many of the things she had bought. Haymitch refused to let her do any of it.

  
Haymitch opened the door and turned the lights on. Inside the nursery was completely finished. The beautiful furniture was set up, the walls were painted a faint green hue. White trees were painted onto the walls. Shadows and silhouettes made the walls look to be a delicate forest. Effie waddled over to the closet and admired the neatly hung onesies and baskets stuffed with things the baby would need. The dresser and changing table were stocked. It was perfect. Thin string lights gave the room a warm soft glow. Paintings of cute woodland animals were scattered around a wall that was void of trees. A thin strip of the wall was centered and left blank, no doubt a spot for the baby’s name to be painted on.

  
Effie beamed and turned to face Haymitch, “You’re so sneaky!” She gasped and hugged him. “I love it. It’s perfect!”

  
He laughed and kissed her softly. “I worked on it during your many naps. Merry Christmas, Effie.”

  
Effie kissed him back quickly. “My gift pales in comparison to this.” She worried and looked up at him.

  
“I love that blanket you made me, and the hat. I promise, plus there’s one more thing I want to give you that’ll be a gift for me too.” He pecked her cheek.

  
Effie raised an eyebrow at him, “Haymitch I can’t sleep with you. Not tonight. Dr. Lowery said I could go into labor if we do that.”

  
Haymitch laughed raucously, “… Not what I was getting at but glad to know you’ve got that on your mind.”

  
Effie flushed and swatted at him, “Stop it.” In reality, it had been hard not being intimate. They hadn’t been together since the night she got back. It wasn’t for lack of want, they both wanted it. Finding a way to get comfortable ruined many moments for Effie. Her insecurities about her body, despite his assurances that she was beautiful. “You know I want to... It’s not…” She stammered.

  
Haymitch kissed her cheek, “I know sweetheart.” He ran a thumb across her cheek. “I’ve got something to take your mind off it.” He winked and reached into his pocket.

  
Effie looked up at him and scowled at the cheeky comment, “You’re unreasonable. You know that? Not everything is about sex.”

  
“Only when you tease me so.” He grumbled and placed a velvet black bag in her hand. It was a small bag that cinched shut.

  
Effie smiled, “What is this?”

  
“You already know what it is.” He reminded. “Open it, sweetheart.”

  
Effie looked at him quizzically, the baby and the hormones made her forget many things. She gently tugged the bag open and upended it into her palm. Two slender rings tumbled into her hand. They were intricately braided and simple. It shone brightly even in the dim light of the nursery.

  
“Marry me, Effie.” He asked again, “Right now. What do you say? I promise you it’s not because you’re pregnant. We both know doing the ‘right’ thing has never been something I’d do. I love you, and when things settle down, we’ll make this legal. Things are going to change Effie.” He said, his hands cupping her face.

  
He was being strangely hopeful. What was this talk of change? Effie suspected that it had something to do with the not so secret phone calls he was making at night when he thought she was asleep. “Haymitch…” Effie breathed and looked up at him. “I don’t know what to say.” It was so unlike him to be so hopeful, so passionate.

  
He picked up the tiniest ring, “Say yes, you already did once.” He slid it onto her finger. He tried several times to find a finger that it fit. District 12 had a poor selection of rings. He found that even the ring was larger than her fingers and fit nicely on her thumb.

  
Effie suddenly felt uneasy, “I don’t remember that, Haymitch. This is reckless, what’s the rush? We have time. We’ve been together for years and we didn’t need rings.” She didn’t know where these words were coming rom. She vaguely remembered the conversation they had in bed. She suspected that was fueled by endorphins and passion.

  
Haymitch looked worried, “You’re freaking out.”

  
“You’re worrying me… Haymitch.” She frowned and looked at the ring on her finger already. “I know somethings going on. Those calls you make. That meeting. What aren’t you telling me. We’re a team, Haymitch. What’s happened that all of this needs to be done now?” She gestured to the rings. “I don’t need you to marry me to make me happy. I’m happy already. I’m beyond happy. This is enough for me. Isn’t it enough for you? Why test the waters? The risk we take by doing this. They have so much on us…”

  
Haymitch kissed her hard. He pulled away after a long moment, “Eff, it’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m done living under their thumb, Effie. Fuck what the Capitol wants us to do. I’m done playing their games. Marry me. It’s always been you that I wanted. You’ve been there when no one else has. You cared when I was an ass to you. You always came back. I need you Effie. Say yes now, and one day I’ll get you everything you deserve. A house full of kids, a sparkling ring and a huge wedding.”

  
Effie was aghast as he spoke. Her eyes sparkled with tears, “Haymitch…” She breathed. She couldn’t deny him, not when he spoke so freely. She felt her lip tremble as she nodded furiously.

  
“Say it sweetheart.. I need you to say it.” He held her face in his hands. The room was so charged with emotion.

  
“Yes, Haymitch. I’ll marry you.” She gasped and kissed him softly. Her shaking fingers took the larger ring, identical to hers and slid it on his ring finger.

  
Haymitch kissed her hard, and held her tightly. Effie felt like she was floating. She desperately wished her belly wasn’t in the way. “I love you, Effs…” He smiled and looked down at the rings on their fingers. “I’ll find one that fits better.”

  
Effie smiled, “No, I love this one. Don’t change it.” She looked down at it on her thumb. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are happening for Hayffie next chapter! I'm so eager to get this Victory Tour underway and of course any chapter now the baby will be here :)


	27. Chapter 27

Effie had been uncomfortable all day and couldn’t name a source of the discomfort. She had two weeks left of her pregnancy. It was the first week of January and District 12 had slowed down to an icy hell. She hated how hard it was to do anything. She was so tired of being pregnant. It was late in the evening when a sharp pain blossomed across her stomach. Sharper than normal. She had been having small contractions for weeks now. Initially that had been a nightmare on its own, but she had grown used to the added pain. Before she could move to sit, her water broke. Effie gasped and held her stomach. “Haymitch!” She called and threw a towel on the floor. Panic blossomed inside her chest. She breathed slowly as Haymitch hadn’t come to her yet. “Haymitch!” She called again, louder.

  
Katniss dropped by and found Effie in the kitchen, “Effie, how’s the… wait… who spilled water on the floor?”

  
Effie winced as a contraction hit her, “I’m in labor, go find Haymitch.”

  
Katniss took Effie’s hand and pulled her toward the door. “He was just going into town with Peeta. I’ll get you to my mom, come on.”

  
Effie followed Katniss slowly and stood rooted to the spot as the Everdeen’s bustled around her once Katniss announced that Effie was in labor. Katniss took off out the door and ran towards town to find Haymitch. Effie paced as another contraction took hold. She whimpered and clutched her stomach. Prim gently pointed Effie to the spare room where they had set things up for her.

  
“You can stand, sit or walk until it’s time to push.” Ms. Everdeen told Effie softly.

  
Effie nodded, “I’m scared.” She admitted and held her stomach.

  
“You’ll be fine dear.” Ms. Everdeen reminded.

  
Prim added, “Dr. Lowery knows as well. I’m supposed to update him every half hour.”

  
“Let’s get you out of those wet leggings.” Ms. Everdeen said and handed Effie a loose sleeveless dress.

  
Nearly an hour later Katniss burst through the door with Peeta and Haymitch. Effie was sitting on the bed, pale and noticeably uneasy. Her contractions were nearly 7 minutes apart, and painful. She was shaking and a sheen of sweat peppered her forehead.

  
“Eff, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Haymitch hurried over to her and sat behind her on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

  
“Where were you? I needed you! And you weren’t there!” She said breathily. Her hand clutching her belly.

  
“I’m sorry, I went out to get the bread you liked for breakfast. I had no idea, Effie. Tell me what you need me to do.” He said softly and brushed her hair off her neck.

  
Everyone was milling around the living room, looking at her. “My back hurts.” Effie grimaced. Her breathing stuttered as the contraction intensified.

  
Haymitch gently scooted her closer in front of him and kneaded her back, “Does this help?” He asked softly. “Breathe, Effie. I remember that from the pamphlet.”

  
Effie exhaled sharply and let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder behind her. “It hurts already.” She complained.

  
Haymitch couldn’t begin to understand what she was feeling. “Do they have anything you can take for pain?”

  
Effie shook her head, “Morphling… I don’t want it.”

  
“Okay, you just keep telling me what you need. I’ll do whatever it is. You can do this Effie.” He kissed her temple and let her slump against him. He placed his hands on her stomach and felt the baby moving around.

  
Two hours later Effie was already tired from contractions when Ms. Everdeen and Dr. Lowery concluded that Effie should start pushing. Her contractions were close enough and she was ready. Katniss, Peeta and Prim were sitting in the living room quietly, Haymitch suspected they were asleep.

  
“I’m tired already.” Effie panted as Haymitch helped her sit up. He rested his back against the headboard and pulled Effie to sit between his legs.

  
“I know, sweetheart. You’ve been doing so good. You can do this.” He wiped some sweat off her forehead.

  
Ms. Everdeen sat by Effie’s feet, “Do you feel like you should push, Effie? Your body knows what to do. What’s it telling you?”

  
Effie nodded, “Yes, I think I need to. Are they sleeping out there? I don’t want to wake them up.”

  
Haymitch patted her hands on his knees, “You worry about yourself. You can be as loud as you want to get this baby into the world.” He reminded her quickly.

  
Her next contraction came quickly and Effie pushed. The pushing continued well past midnight, 5 hours of pushing. Prim had woken up to come help again. Katniss and Peeta were asleep next to each other on the couch. Effie was soaked in sweat and exhausted. She held her stomach worriedly.

  
“Why isn’t the baby out?” she gasped, “This is taking too long.”

  
Haymitch looked at Ms. Everdeen and Prim. “Is this normal?”

  
Prim called Dr. Lowery and Ms. Everdeen nodded, “It’s going slower than normal.”

  
Effie panicked, “Is my baby okay?”

  
Dr. Lowery spoke from the tablet, “Effie you’re going to have to wait this out. You’re making progress, it’s just slow. It’s going to be a long night.”

  
Effie burst into tears and Haymitch gently brushed her hair off her face. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

  
“I can’t do it. I’m exhausted.” She clutched his hand as another contraction hit. She tensed up and pushed. Tears rushed down her face. Haymitch held her hands through the contraction.

  
“You can do it. Think about the baby. Each push brings him or her closer to home.” He reminded.

  
Two more hours passed and as the sun had started to rise higher in the sky, Ms. Everdeen smiled. “Effie…” She said softly.

  
Effie was breathing shallowly between pushing. Her eyes shut, “What?” she said weakly.

  
“I can see a full head of hair. Keep pushing, you’re so close to being done.” She reminded.

  
Effie pushed again, crying out loudly. Her whole body shook as she mustered any energy she had left. She screamed through blinding pain and instantly everything was over. Ms. Everdeen gently set the baby on Effie’s chest. Effie gasped and instantly was overcome with tears. Her shaking hands cradled the crying baby.

  
Haymitch kissed Effie’s temple and gently took his baby’s hand in his. The tiniest thing he had ever seen. Effie was a mess and understandably so, overcome with emotions and exhaustion. She instantly soothed the baby and helped Ms. Everdeen wipe the baby. “Haymitch…” Effie smiled, “It’s a girl.” She squeezed his knee.

  
“She’ll be beautiful like her mommy.” He kissed Effie’s cheek.

  
Ms. Everdeen gave Haymitch scissors to cut the cord and took the baby away for only a moment to finish cleaning her and wrapped her up in a blanket for Effie.

Haymitch tipped Effie’s chin up and kissed her quickly. “I love you so much, Effie.”

  
She eagerly sat up a little and took the baby back in her arms. Effie was transfixed. The little girl had a full head of blonde hair. Effie cooed and talked to the baby as Ms. Everdeen patched Effie up and then left them alone. Haymitch let Effie have her fix of the baby before sleep overcame her after she fed the baby. Haymitch was all too eager to hold the baby and let Effie sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here! What do you think they should name her?


	28. Chapter 28

Effie woke up later that morning and noticed she had been moved. She was tucked into bed and Haymitch was sleeping next to her. The door was wide open, giving her a view right into the nursery across the hallway. The baby monitor was on and no noise came from the room. Effie winced as she sat up. Every muscle hurt and her body was sore in places she wished couldn’t feel pain. She pulled on leggings and an undershirt. She slowly crossed the hall and saw the baby awake but not making any noise.

  
“Oh, you sweet thing.” Effie cooed and picked her up. Effie smiled brightly as Haymitch must have dressed the baby. She was in a onesies and socks that didn’t match the little leggings. “Daddy means well, but we’re going to have to teach him how to dress you.” She cradled the baby against her chest and sat in the rocking chair.  
Mothering seemed to come natural, which Effie was relieved. She rocked the baby slowly as she nursed her again. Effie’s free hand gently stroked her daughter’s soft blonde hair. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. My heart stopped the minute you first cried.”

  
She continued talking to the bay as she fed her. Effie was content to sit and rock her for hours. The baby instantly went back to sleep once full. Effie ran her thumb across the little girl’s cheek. She couldn’t believe she had made something so perfect.

  
“What do we call you, sweet girl.” Effie whispered. Of all the things she had planned for, she never could settle on a name.

  
“You don’t look like a Grace or a Lily.” Effie sighed. “Emily? Sarah?” How could she pick?

  
A noise at the door startled her. Haymitch stood there bleary eyed and holding the monitor. She had forgotten that it was on. “Did I wake you?” She frowned apologetically.

  
“You’re the one who’s supposed to be sleeping.” He shuffled into the room and kissed Effie’s head.

  
“I know…” she looked down at the baby. “I wanted to check on her. She was awake, Haymitch. Just sitting there. She’s so quiet for a baby.”

  
“I’m surprised that any child of yours is quiet.” He laughed. “C’mon Effs, put her in the crib. You need to rest.”

  
Effie pouted, “I don’t want to put her down.”

  
Haymitch lifted the baby from her arms and cradled her against his chest. “Bed, Effie.”

  
Effie began to protest but quieted as Haymitch strolled into the bedroom with the baby. Effie slowly rose from the chair and got back in bed. He settled against the pillows and secured the baby in his arms. “There’s room for you too.” Haymitch wrapped his arms around her.

  
Effie nestled against his chest, her head against his shoulder. Effie smiled as the baby yawned widely and opened her eyes briefly before closing them. “We need to name her.” Effie said softly, her finger clasped tightly in the baby’s hand.

  
“That is your area of expertise, sweetheart.” He said softly.

  
“No, you need to have input.” Effie said quickly.

  
“I only ever imagined having a boy, Effie.” Haymitch said quietly. “Not that I’m upset. She’s perfect.”

  
“Well I’ve thought of a few. Victoria, Madeline, Charlotte.” Effie listed, “I like more classic names.”

  
Haymitch looked at the baby, “Victoria?” He considered it.

  
“It’s classic, and strong. She was conceived the year we brought home not one but two Victors. I think Victoria is a fitting name.” Effie mused.

  
“Victoria Abernathy.” Effie smiled.

  
“Abernathy…” Haymitch paused. “Eff, we can’t give her my name.”

  
“Victoria Trinket then?” Effie said and furrowed her brow.

  
“Well I sure ain’t letting you put Victoria Crane on any document.” He said firmly. He wasn’t a fan of the strife that would come once the nation got news of Effie giving birth. It didn’t sit well with Haymitch that another man would be known as the baby’s father.

  
Effie seemed to sense he was upset, “I’m sorry..” she squeezed his arm.

  
“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything.” He uttered and gently rubbed the baby’s back as she stirred. “Maybe she should have Crane’s name. She could never be reaped.”  
Effie bit her lip, “Honestly I don’t think his name holds any weight anymore.”

  
Haymitch yawned and shifted to get up, “Effs I gotta put her down. We both need to sleep.” Effie frowned and gently kissed Victoria’s cheek. Haymitch left with the baby and was gone for a few minutes before returning. He promptly pulled Effie into his arms and set the monitor on the bedside table. Effie was out again in minutes.  
It was nearly a week before anyone poked around Haymitch’s place. Katniss and the others had made sure to let the new parents adjust and soak up time with the baby. And Effie did plenty of that. She was rarely not holding Victoria who proved to be a pleasant baby as long as she was full of milk. Dr. Lowery came to visit to check up on Effie and give Victoria a check-up.

  
A day after Dr. Lowery left, President Snow sent Effie flowers and a letter detailing his pleasure with the well-behaved Victors in District 12. Effie was napping in bed, Victoria was co-sleeping with Effie in the afternoons. The tiny girl was sprawled on her back, close to Effie. Haymitch quickly burst into the house and hurried up the stairs.

  
Victoria instantly woke up and started crying. Effie groaned and shot up. Victoria kept them up at least 4 hours a night. “Haymitch! You’ve got to be quieter! She just went down for a nap.” Effie picked her up and tried to rock her. Haymitch seemed different.

  
“Eff, he’s here.” He said and shut the door.

  
“Who?” She snapped irritably. She was exhausted, being Victoria’s personal source of food kept her in a tight 4 hours schedule for feedings despite if she needed to sleep or not.

  
“Snow.” Haymitch looked out the window at a few Peacekeepers outside Katniss’ home. “He’s been talking to Katniss. She’s done something to aggravate him I think.”

  
Effie got up and looked out the window too. “He just said he was pleased with us. Why is he here?” She spotted the door open and Snow walk out. He headed for the walkway that led to Haymitch’s house.

  
“He’s coming here!” Effie hissed and handed Victoria to Haymitch. She bolted for the closet to find a shirt that was clean and something to take care of the dark circles under her eyes.

  
Haymitch set Victoria into her crib and went to answer the door reluctantly. Effie tugged on her tall tan boots, new leggings and a nice red sweater. There was nothing she could do for her hair. It would have to stay in it’s messy pony tail, and despite a coat of make-up she still looked tired. Victoria was wailing in protest of being put in her crib. Effie could hear voices downstairs. Her heart pounded as footsteps fell on the stairs. Effie hurried to get Victoria. She soothed her the best she could and tried to get her to quiet down.

  
“Effs, he want’s to talk to you.” Haymitch said lowly.

  
Effie stared, “Why?” She panicked. She held Victoria out to Haymitch.

  
“He want’s you to bring her.”

  
Effie’s heart hammered, “No! What if he takes her?”

  
“He’s not taking her, over my dead body.” He whispered. “Be calm, you need to go. He’s in the study.

  
Effie held Victoria closely and adjusted the little headband she had on. She got to the study and knocked once. “Come in, Ms. Trinket.”

  
Effie pushed open the door and slowly shut it behind her. She forced herself to smile, “President Snow.”

  
“I was dropping by to pay a visit to Ms. Everdeen.” He said quickly.

  
“Oh, has she done something, sir? To my knowledge she’s been well behaved. Everyone here has.” Effie tried to hold Victoria in a way that put more of a distance between her and Snow.

  
“You’ve done well to control them here, Ms. Trinket. Ms. Everdeen had a discretion… to which I’m sure she will now find error in her ways. You’ll be staying here permanently, Ms. Trinket. These Victors need to be watched closely, and it seems that you are someone they listen to.”

  
Effie breathed slowly, “Sir, I have to live here?” She asked for clarification.

  
“Yes, and I suspect you know why.” He said evenly. Effie blinked and looked at Victoria.

  
“That child bears no resemblance to Seneca Crane.” He looked pointedly at Victoria with her blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

  
“Sir, babies often don’t resemble parents for years. Especially after…” Effie started to explain.

  
“Ms. Trinket we have talked about lying. Do you honestly believe this child will ever resemble Seneca Crane?” His gaze daggered her to the spot she stood on.

  
Effie breathed slowly, “No, sir… She won’t.”

  
“Do you know how I know, Ms. Trinket?” He said with an almost displeased tone.

  
“How, sir?”

  
“All children born in Panem are registered at birth. Doctors submit a blood sample to a database. A database that scans them for a great number of things including DNA.” He explained.

  
Effie felt faint. The exact thing she feared was now known. Snow knew that Haymitch was the father. Victoria whined in her arms and Effie shifted the baby slightly. Snow’s eyes felt heavy on her, and she knew he wouldn’t speak it. He had already said enough.

  
“I’ve carefully crafted a lie for your situation. It would be best that no one discover this secret. You’ll remain here in 12 for times you are not working for a game. I expect you to bring the baby on the Victory tour. Despite my efforts, there is unrest in the District. People need a distraction. Ms. Everdeen was reminded of that today. I will remind you as well. Victoria, is it?”

  
Effie nodded, “Yes, sir.”

  
“A fine name. No doubt symbolic.”

  
Effie stiffened and nodded slowly. Victoria was fussing in her arms.

  
“Panem needs a distraction. Ms. Everdeen has been warned, and I expect a convincing display for the live broadcast next week. On the tour you’ll be securing the distractions. People are eager for a picture of her. Perhaps the excitement over the birth will distract from her fair features. I hope your training from the academy is up to par Ms. Trinket, you’ll be convincing millions she’s Seneca’s child in an interview at the end of the tour.”

  
Effie had enough, “Sir, you’ve seemed to plan out my future. So I’d like to know where I’m supposed to stay.”

  
President Snow stood up and approached her, “You forget your place Ms. Trinket. You’re dangling on the end of a very short rope. I don’t allow mistakes and indiscretions. Your tone is unbecoming of an Escort I’ve allowed too much freedom. If you presume to raise your voice again, you’ll find yourself meeting an unfortunate end. You’ll stay right here. I’ve done you a great deal of favors now Ms. Trinket, keep that in mind. One day I’ll be calling in a favor in return.” He swept by her and left her stunned in silence. Effie gasped for air and felt herself shaking.

  
The door burst open behind her and she startled. Haymitch took Victoria as Effie started sobbing.

  
“Is Victoria okay?” Haymitch asked softly and examined the baby. Effie sobbed and nodded.

  
“Mellark! Everdeen, you’re officially on babysitting duty. Everything you need is in the nursery. Go!” He handed Victoria to Katniss who looked uncomfortable and shut the door.

  
Effie was hyperventilating. She gasped and sputtered for air as she cried. Haymitch took her face in his hands, “Effs breathe.” He said calmly. “Focus on me. Hey… look at me.”

  
Effie clutched his shirt and buried her face against his chest. He calmly rubbed her back. “Shhh… Effie, what happened?”

  
“He knows.” She stammered and looked up at him. Fresh tears rolling down her face. “He knows everything.”

  
“He can’t possibly.” Haymitch said confidently.

  
“He knows you’re her father… I have to bring her with on the tour. I have an interview again in the Capital.” She whispered. “I have to live in 12. If… If… he doesn’t believe my act he’s going to kill me.”

  
Haymitch stared at her, “He didn’t threaten you. You must have misheard.”

  
Effie shook her head, “I raised my voice. I snapped. You didn’t see his face. He said he’s given me too many favors. He’s be cashing one in soon. If I didn’t make everything perfect, I’d be meeting an unfortunate end.”

  
Haymitch looked at her sternly, “Eff…”

  
“Don’t look at me like that. He looked at Victoria like she was a pawn in a game.” Effie stammered. She ran her fingers through her hair and breathed slowly. “What did Katniss do? Why did he come here to give her a reminder? Why is there unrest in the Districts?”

  
“Her and Mellark aren’t as lovey as they claimed to be. She’s been seen gallivanting around with that Hawthorne kid around town. Snow had footage of a kiss.” He wiped at tears on her cheeks.

  
“Where’s Victoria?” Effie said quickly.

  
“Upstairs. The kids are watching her. Effie, sit and relax.” Haymitch guided her to a couch.

  
“No, I can’t. How the hell am I supposed to fix unrest in the Districts with a baby and a made up teenage love story.” Effie sat and cradled her head in her hands. “What unrest is he talking about?”

  
Haymitch sighed, “Katniss is a symbol to the Districts. That she can stand up to the Capitol and so can they. People are rising up against Snow.”

  
Effie frowned, “Why is this the first I’ve heard of it? How do you know?” She turned to him.

  
“I have connections, Effie.”

  
A soft knock came from the door. Haymitch went to open it and revealed Katniss. “Victoria won’t stop crying. I think she’s hungry.”

  
Effie got up and wiped at her face. She headed up to the nursery and relieved Peeta from the screaming baby. As Effie fed the baby, she never heard the doors open or close downstairs. Katniss and Peeta must have stayed with Haymitch.


	29. Chapter 29

The very next week Haymitch watched Effie worry herself sick. She had dropped several pounds of baby weight without even exercising. She incessantly nitpicked the kids as they reviewed interview protocol for each District on the tour. They rehearsed lines, Effie stayed up late writing speeches, and using her Escort tablet to communicate with Cinna and the prep teams for the video and tour.

  
One evening, Haymitch woke up to get water and found Effie asleep sitting up. Her tablet lit up and cards scattered around her on the bed. She had taken to working when he was sleeping, so he couldn’t complain about her working too hard.

  
It was nearly 10 pm, and Haymitch knew Victoria would be crying any second for food. Like clockwork, 10 pm hit and Victoria started to cry. The monitor on Effie’s side of the bed amplified the noise.

  
“What?” Effie startled and fumbled with her tablet. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

  
“You’re busted.” Haymitch grumbled and got up. “What good are you going to be for this tour if you work yourself to death? How many hours did you work today?”

  
“16…” Effie said shamefully. “I need to, these speeches won’t write themselves. You know Peeta is good with words, but Katniss needs a script! She’s a loose cannon at best. She needs me to write these for them.” Victoria’s wailing got louder. Effie moved to get up, her eyes heavy and bleary.

  
He rolled his eyes, “Sit… I’m bringing her to you.” Haymitch rolled out of bed and shuffled across the hall. Effie could hear Haymitch distracting Victoria as he changed her diaper. She whimpered and whined incessantly as Haymitch buttoned her back up. He happily chatted at her, and Victoria seemed to like his voice. Victoria was spoiled in her short few weeks on Earth. The baby was rarely set down, and who could blame Effie and Haymitch for spoiling the baby. Even Peeta seemed to like holding Victoria, and pitched in when Haymitch and Effie looked like they were in desperate need of a nap. Katniss was not fond of babysitting, but would oblige and help Peeta. Effie suspected that Katniss was afraid of babies.

  
“Look, there’s momma.” Haymitch kissed Victoria’s cheek as he came back into the bedroom. Victoria promptly started crying again. Effie winched and reached for the baby, her head hurt from the sheer amount of work she was doing.

  
With Victoria nestled in her arms, Haymitch dove back into the pillows. Sleep was precious to them and hard to come by in long spans. Effie unbuttoned the plaid shirt of Haymitch’s that she had taken to wearing around the house. It easily allowed her to feed the baby and it smelled like Haymitch which Effie suspected soothed Victoria.

  
Effie rested her eyes as her tablet started blinking again. Before she could do anything about it Haymitch snatched it and shoved it in the drawer on his bedside table. Effie huffed, “You’re lucky I have a baby in my arms or I’d hit you.”

  
“Try me princess.” He grumbled and scooted to lay down.

  
Effie sighed, “Oh no, if I’m up, you’re up. Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

  
“Eff, the tour starts tomorrow.” Haymitch almost whined. He was tired, but he wouldn’t dare admit it. If he was tired, he knew Effie was more tired. She hid it well and tried to power through. If anything he knew Effie could act on the spot and do it damn well. She always was chipper, no matter how many times Victoria woke them up. He could tell when she struggled to mask her fatigue. The yawns she stifled, the extra cups of coffee she drank when she lied and excused herself for tea.

  
“I’m aware.” Effie said weakly. Victoria wasn’t even three weeks old and they’d be carting her across the whole nation. Effie was worried immensely that Victoria shouldn’t travel this young. She hadn’t even healed physically herself. It wasn’t polite to talk about how much delicate parts of her body still were sore.

  
“You’re exhausted. I know you’re pretending you’re not. This shit won’t fly on the tour. You need to admit you need breaks. You don’t have to do it all.” He popped his eyes open and looked up at her.

  
Effie tipped her head back and felt hot tears rush down her cheeks. How dare her emotions betray her. She had to be strong. She couldn’t be tired, or weak. She wouldn’t be able to rely on help once the train took off and thrust her into public spotlight again.

  
Haymitch stiffened, tears. He sat up and looked over at her, “What’s wrong, Effs?” He reached for the baby, and Effie tensed up.

  
“No, she’s not finished.” Effie breathed through the tears. She blearily looked down at Victoria who was still nursing. “I’m so tired. I’m a whole level of tired I’ve never realized I could be. I got angry at her the other day. I’m awful. How could anyone get angry at her?” Effie whispered, tears heavily rolling down her cheeks as she stroked Victoria’s cheek.

  
Haymitch patted Effie’s knee and rubbed it gently, “You’re allowed to be tired. You know no one would think less of you for it. You’re a new mother. It’s normal to be tired.” He paused and thought about Effie being angry at Victoria. Effie was enamored with the baby nonstop. Kissing her, doting on her, she brightened up the moment Victoria was in her arms. “Tell me about why you got angry..”

  
Effie huffed, “No, so you can judge me for being a bad mother. No.” She hiccupped.

  
Haymitch shook his head and lifted Victoria out of her arms. The baby had just finished and was rubbing her eyes. A telltale sign that she was sleepy. Haymitch took Victoria to the nursery and Effie curled up into her pillow and sobbed. He knew his little girl would be fine in her room sleeping. Now he needed to worry about his other girl. Something was up with her and he needed to get it under control before the stylists and prep teams arrived in a few hours. He hadn’t expected to find her sobbing into her pillow. Her body wracked with hard tremors.

  
Haymitch tugged her away from the pillow, “C’mon Effs, talk to me. Don’t shut me out like this.” He pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her. Effie clung to him, and buried her head against his chest. “You’re not a bad mother.” He said softly and stroked her back. “Hey.. look at me Effie.” He tipped her chin up towards him.

  
Effie tried to fight his attempts to get her to look at him. She ducked her chin and wiped her swollen eyes. He tripped her chin and tipped it up, she needed to hear him say it. “You are not a bad mother. You hear me? Don’t you say it, because I know there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for Victoria.”

  
Effie’s eyes welled up again, “Last week… I had just gotten her to stop screaming. You remember it. That night she cried for hours. I laid down and shut my eyes and she started crying ten minutes later. My first thought…” Effie’s voice wavered, “I got so angry that she was crying. It was instant. I’m awful. How could I get mad at her for crying. It’s all she knows that to do and I got angry at her for it. I don’t deserve her.”

  
Haymitch looked at her, his gaze was firm and insistent. She was out of her damn mind. Effie had a flair for being dramatic and it was getting the best of her. She was tired and making a huge ordeal out of nothing. “Jesus Christ, Effie do you hear yourself? Do you really? Listen to what you just said.”

  
Effie scowled, “You wanted me to talk, you ass. Don’t get mad at me for what I said.” She snapped and tugged her chin out of his grip. She didn’t budge on letting her squirm away.

  
He wasn’t going to let her fight him on this. If there was anything he knew, he’s out argue her. He was made for defiance, and frankly he was more blunt than her. He’s put an end to this nonsense. “I ain’t mad at what you said, I’m mad that you believe the absolutely bullshit that just came out of your mouth.” Tough love was his strong point.

  
“Let me go, I’m done talking to you.” Effie pushed at him. Another thing about Effie was that she wasn’t very strong. He easily clasped his arms and forced her to stay put.

  
“Tell me again what you just said?” He asked, “You truly believe you’re a bad mother? Really, Effie? Really…” He said quickly, “That is the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say. Much stupider than the shit you tell those kids when you’re in Escort mode.”

  
Effie had stopped crying now and went straight to pissed off. “You are so hateful Haymitch!” She pushed at his chest but it didn’t do her any good. “Let me go you brute!”

  
He laughed because he knew she wanted to swear. She rarely swore, he did it enough for the both of them. “C’mon sweetheart, tell me how you really feel. Tell me to fuck off. Say it.”

  
Effie rolled her eyes and pointedly looked everywhere but at him. His laugh made her more angry. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. Haymitch was acting like a petulant child. She snapped, “Let me go! What the fuck is wrong with you!” She snapped.

  
Haymitch had gotten what he wanted. She was pissed. Hell maybe pissed enough to do some damage on their relationship. “See…” He said softly. “Now you’re angry. This is what you felt toward Victoria? You got angry at her. You felt exactly like this? Hmm?” He asked and looked down at her. She was breathing heavily. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and tumbled down her back. Her eyes were wild and more awake then they had seemed in days.

  
“No..” Effie breathed. How could she ever feel like this toward Victoria. “I… I…” she stammered and lowered her eyes.

  
“You were frustrated.” He corrected. “And rightly so. She cries all the damn time. Admit it. She cries when she’s hungry, when she’s hot, lonely, cranky, when she’s pooping.” He laughed. “You were tired and she frustrated you. Any child of ours is going to frustrate us more along the way. Wait till she’s grown. Get over it, Effie. It won’t be the last time you get upset with her about something. You can’t act like it’s the end of the world if you felt something other than love for her.”

  
“I’m her mother… I’m supposed…” Effie started.

  
“Stop it.” He breathed. “You go ask Peeta if he got frustrated when Victoria puked on him three days ago. Do you think Katniss was pleased when Victoria’s diaper literally exploded on her?”

  
Effie was silent for a while and chewed her lip. Haymitch smiled smugly, “You can thank me any time, sweetheart.”

  
Effie huffed, “Shut up, Haymitch.”

  
He had to admit she was hot when she was pissed off. He locked eyes with her and kissed her hard. His hands were still holding her tight against him. He felt her stiffen and then lean into his kiss.

  
The kiss was hot and desperate. It was sloppy as Effie scrambled onto his lap. Haymitch grabbed her ass, the one thing he loved about the leggings she always wore was that they made her ass look so good. Her hands tugged hard at his sweatshirt. They were making out like horny teenagers. Their hands everywhere, kissing so hard their lips hurt. His beard scratching at her skin. Effie writhed on his lap, his hands gripped her hips as she ground against him. It was frantic and oh so hot, and it reminded him of the feverish sessions they’d have in secret early on in the relationship.

  
His lips traveled down her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. Normally he’d be careful not to mark her, but hell. She’d have plenty of make up on tomorrow. He groped her breast through that plaid shirt of his. Thankful for the way it slipped off her shoulder and gave him more skin to attack with his lips.

  
Effie’s hand slipped into his loose pajama pants. Her fingers wrapped around him and stroke him. He had been painfully hard the minute she climbed onto his lap and kissed him back. “Fuck, Effs.” He hissed against her neck. His lips kissing down her collarbone to nip at the swell of her breast. She was panting against his ear as her fingers worked magic on him. His hands gripped her hips so hard, but she didn’t complain. He wanted to bury himself inside of her, but he knew she wasn’t cleared for that.

  
Effie whimpered against his lips as his fingers slipped inside her leggings. He knew just the right way to pleasure her. His free hand tugged her hair and tipped her head back, exposing her neck. He nipped and kissed the spot he knew would drive her wild. Effie stroked him faster as she barely lasted under the ministrations of his hands and lips. She came within a minute, a strangled cry that she couldn’t stifle. He came the minute she did. He couldn’t even be ashamed of how he couldn’t hold off longer.

  
Effie was limp against him and breathing hard, still straddling his lap. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder. “Still hate me sweetheart?” He panted.

  
She smiled softly, a rumble of laughter was quiet in her chest. He could feel it. He rolled him over and cradled her body against his. Effie hugged him tightly, her hands brushed his hair out of the way to kiss him hard. “I love you. I didn’t mean any of that.”

  
He kissed her hard again, “You totally meant it, and I can take it Effs. Don’t bottle that shit up anymore.”

  
By the time they showered and got back to bed, the sun was rising. Victoria would be up in two hours and in three more the stylists and prep teams would be kicking down their doors. In ten more hours they’d be broadcasting the kids in the middle of the Victor’s Village and boarding a train to carry them to District 11 by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst! I loved writing this chapter even if it hurt me a little to have them fight. Haymitch is such a smart ass!
> 
> Leave me some love, 10 comments is so sad!! Let me know what you think! Please :)


	30. Chapter 30

Effie was feeding Victoria and when Cinna and Portia arrived. Katniss and Peeta were in tow, with the stylists fawning over them. It was loud but a completely happy reunion. Cinna was enamored with the baby and eager to measure Effie so he could tailor the dress he brought for her to wear. Over the next several hours Haymitch’s house was filled with chaos. Peeat was prepped in the study. Katniss in the guest bedroom. Haymitch and Effie didn’t need as much prepping as the kids. The focus wasn’t on them. Effie was pleased though that in a few short weeks she had gotten back to a less whale like size. The stress ate away at the pounds she had gained in her stomach. To Haymitch’s delight her hips, butt and bust had expanded. Effie had always been slender, but the weight had filled her out. She was gorgeous no matter what. She was softer now. Less bone and more curve.

  
“What the hell is that?” Haymitch laughed as Effie had finished her make up and was walking around in some material that looked painfully tight. It hooked into her bra and skimmed tightly down to her thighs.

  
Effie rolled her eyes, “It sucks in my fat, Haymitch. Shapewear.” She fluffed her hair. Trying to continue her tendency to use her natural hair and obnoxious additives to make it more fashionable. Gold seemed to be the theme this year. Her hair was streaked with flecks of it. Her eyelashes speckled with it. Cinna entered the room as Haymitch tucked in his grey shirt into his pants and adjusted his gold silk tie.

  
It was nearing camera time. Victoria was napping in a travel seat on the bed and everyone’s luggage was waiting in the living room. Effie wanted to keep an eye on the baby, traveling with her had made her uneasy. “Effie let’s get this dress on, the kids are ready. Katniss looks nervous.”

  
Effie looked at Haymitch, “Go down there and pep them up. I’ll be down soon!”

  
Haymitch left and Effie grabbed the dress from Cinna. It was lovely and more edgy that what she was typically dressed in. Effie was fond of her frills and florals. The structured dress had a full pleated skirt in a shiny black. It was belted with a thin golden belt that made her waist seem so narrow. It skimmed over the weight that clung to her. The top of the dress had the same shiny black with sheer sleeves. Gold studs and jewels sparkled. “Cinna… this is magnificent!” Effie smiled. She slipped into tall golden shoes and felt a little bit like herself before the pregnancy. Glamorous.

  
“Thank you, Effie. Portia and I wanted to overhaul 12’s image. You’ll find a common theme with everyone’s outfits for the tour. Golds, greys, blacks. Very modern and edgy.” Cinna handed Effie a large box.

  
“What’s this?” Effie smiled.

  
“Open it.”

  
Effie opened the box and found all manners of outfits for Victoria. Headbands, shoes, leggings, dresses. Effie gasped, “Cinna!”

  
“I know Snow put you in a difficult spot with her… I wanted her to look like part of the team. Her outfits compliment yours for the whole tour.”

  
Effie hugged him and tugged out the dress that matched the one she had on for the broadcast and train ride. Press would be capturing them everywhere. They’d all have to be prepped and styled every day to keep up with appearances. Victoria’s dress had a black knit shirt and a full tulle golden skirt. Effie was changing Victoria into the outfit and the little girl tugged and played with the tulle. Effie was the last to get downstairs where the mood was much more somber. Victoria’s presence in the room definitely distracted the others.

  
It was less than a minute before the kids needed to broadcast. Effie fussed with their winter jackets and squeezed their hands. Katniss had been making a conscious effort to be more open with Peeta. Effie worried that it wouldn’t be convincing enough for the cameras.

  
“Remember… Smiles. Stand up straight and for goodness sake look into the camera.” She reminded and shrugged on a fluffy grey jacket. She and Haymitch would be standing off to the side in the background. The camera could pick up on them. Haymitch handed Victoria off to Cinna and joined Effie and the kids at the doors. The cameras flashed the warning signal, giving them a minute to take their places. “Go!” Effie insisted. “It’s Caesar, he’s harmless. Give him what he wants.”

  
The chill outside was almost unbearable. Katniss and Peeta walked outside first, the cameras capturing them as they approached. Effie and Haymitch stood on the side walk a respectable distance apart. As the cameras turned on Katniss slipped and Peeta crashed down to the ground with her.

  
“Son of a…” Haymitch grumbled.

  
Effie kept her face void of emotion, as something miraculous happened. The kids were laughing and kissing. How perfect. Maybe just maybe they’d make it all out of this in one piece. The kids managed to stand up and where talking to the cameras. After a few moments the cameras dimmed and the kids looked back at Effie.  
“Alright, everyone! That’s a wrap. We need to be to the train in 10 minutes.”

  
Katniss and Peeta led the way, the prep teams following. Their luggage would be collected for them in a few moments by the interns Cinna and Portia brought along. Effie and Haymitch were last. Inside Effie changed her stillettos for sturdy boots. Victoria was bundled up in an adorable jacket, and a blanket tucked around her in the carrier. Haymitch made to reach for it.

  
“It has to be me… I don’t know who’s watching. I have to be the only one with her in the public…” She whispered and looked up at him sadly.

  
“Yeah.. got it..” He gruffed and kissed her forehead. The walk didn’t take long but Effie was sweating by the time they got onto the train. The carrier was awkward to manage and the walk was slippery. The spandex that made her able to fit into the dress made it hard to breathe as she walked.

  
It took a few hours to get situated on the train that would be their home for the next two weeks. Katniss and Peeta had a train car to themselves at the end of the train. The car in front of that was For Effie and Haymitch. A common area was in the car in front of them. It had many couches, a bar, and a tv. The stylists and prep teams were in a separate train that would be going back to the Capitol. A few hours passed and the train roared to life. Effie was in her own room, Victoria in a crib that had been provided for her. Haymitch slipped into her room and picked up the baby.

  
“No… She just quieted down.” Effie whined and unzipped her dress. Victoria had been whimpering since they got on the train. She was worried this traveling would be too much for the baby.

  
“I want to hold my kid.” He said softly and sank into a chair in the corner and cradled her against his chest. He had already changed into his pajama pants and a thick sweater. “What the hell is she wearing?”

  
Effie beamed, “Cinna made those pajamas for her! Aren’t they cute?” The cuteness was lost on Haymitch. Victoria was snuggled up in purple footie pajamas. Holographic butterflies were sewn into the fabric. A little hood covered her head that had more butterflies that sparkled in the low light. Haymitch kissed Victoria’s cheek and shook his head. “Your momma is something else.”

  
Effie had struggled to get out of the spandex that shaped her body. It was so tight that it had pinched her skin in places. She found her familiar leggings and loose sweater. “Are the kids in bed already?

  
Haymitch nodded, “They settled down just fine. They seem nervous.”

  
Effie sighed and looked at the clock. She was exhausted simply because they didn’t sleep last night. “I need to shower. You’ve got her right? She’s fed, rock her a bit and she’ll pass out.” He nodded and Effie disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the hot water.

  
Effie stood under the hot spray and shut her eyes. It was so soothing, that momentarily she dozed off. Strong hands grabbed her as she swayed a little. “You’re dead on your feet.” Haymitch wrapped his arms around her from behind. Pulling her to rest against his chest.

  
“Mmm.” Effie mumbled and squeezed his hands that had clasped around her stomach. “No funny business.” She opened her eyes and reached for the shampoo.  
“Funny business? Me… I’d never.” Haymitch kissed her cheek and grabbed her ass for effect.

  
Effie lathered her hair and stepped into the spray to rinse it, “What do you call last night. Definitely funny business.” She laughed.

  
Haymitch ducked into the spray after her, he filled his mouth with water and spit it at her. Effie squealed. He laughed and reached for a soap that wasn’t the overly perfumed crap Effie always used. “You jumped me last night sweetheart. You started the funny business.”

  
Effie gasped, “I did not! You harassed me until I was seething with anger.”

  
“And it turned you on, princess.” He nipped her shoulder. “Got you all hot and bothered, huh?” He pressed a hot kiss against the nape of her neck. Effie shivered despite the hot water spraying over them. Haymitch’s hand slid across her hip and down to the most sensitive part of her. He smiled as she gasped softly and leaned against him. No funny business she said, yet she didn’t swat his hand away.

  
“How much longer…” He groaned against the back of her shoulder as he dipped to kiss it. His hand moving in slow deliberate circles.

  
Effie sighed and reached to brace a hand on the wall of the shower, “3 more weeks… I’m sorry…”

  
They had gone from several times a week to nothing at all over the past two months. Haymitch hated to admit that his hand just wasn’t doing it anymore for him. Not that he’d dare complain about pleasuring himself. “Don’t be.”

  
“I am…” She breathed softly, “I want to.. I do… but what happened down there was a war zone.” She laughed depreciatively. “I’m afraid sex won’t be fun anymore. I read…”

  
“Shut up, Effs. You read some horror story didn’t you? Forget about it. You need to ask the Doc when he calls next. Does this hurt?” He asked his hand slowing to torturously slow circles.

  
Effie panted, “No…” Her breath hitched.

  
“That’s a good sign.” He leaned forward and slipped his fingers lower. “What about this… Hmm?”

  
Effie stiffened, his finger slipping inside her. She was sore still. “Careful….” She huffed. He nodded and retreated his fingers. He knew she had a right to worry. He heard her talking with Mrs. Everdeen about the “war zone” as she so put it. A tear she had mentioned and stitches that has been dissolved. Haymitch couldn’t think about how much that probably hurt.

  
Effie’s head lolled back on his chest as he slowly worked her up. “Effie? Haymitch?” A knock came from the outside door. It was Peeta. Haymitch growled and shushed her. “Don’t say anything… they’ll go away.”

  
Effie stilled and a knock came louder. “Go, they’re going to wake Victoria up.” Effie hissed. Haymitch hurried out of the shower and didn’t return. Effie huffed and finished up. She checked on Victoria as she toweled her hair and put on leggings and a new sweater. She wandered toward the kid’s car in search of Haymitch. She found all three of them sitting at a table.

  
Peeta and Katniss looked at Effie’s damp hair and Haymitch’s hair as well. Katniss looked mortified and Peeta wouldn’t meet her gaze. They knew they had interrupted something.

  
“What’s wrong?” Effie asked and settled on the couch, clutching the baby monitor in her hand.

  
“Tell Effie what you saw.” Peeta said encouragingly to Katniss.

  
Katniss launched into a story about how she walked further up the train to explore. She had passed two peacekeepers in a control room a sorts. They had been watching a tv showing violence in many districts. People rioting, fires, beatings.

  
Effie frowned, “I thought you were kidding about that?” Effie turned toward Haymitch who didn’t looked surprised by this at all.

  
Peeta interjected, “You already knew?”

  
Haymitch held up his hands in defeat. “Sure, I knew about it. People aren’t happy. They saw her stand up to the Capitol. They’re rising up.” He looked pointedly at Katniss.

  
Katniss had a wild look in her eyes, like a deer trapped in a spotlight preparing to flee. “I don’t want people thinking I started something. I don’t want this!” She panicked. “Snow’ll… He’ll… he’s..” She stammered over her words.

  
Snow would kill her for sure. Everyone knew he was mad enough already. “It’s too late sweetheart. You’re a symbol. Do you know what they’re calling you? The Mockingjay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Effie is totally on to Haymitch. Do you think she'll buy any explanation he gives? Poor Hayffie, though. They're so tired, but Victoria is just adorable. 
> 
> Please leave me some love! comment below! (Just an fyi I've been tying to stick to canon but I may spice up some things for this tour. Don't hate me if I do :) )


	31. Chapter 31

“I don’t want this!” Katniss yelled and stormed off. Peeta looked lost and paused before running after her. “… Sorry about bothering you guys earlier. Thought it would be news worth sharing.” Peeta had a blush rising up his cheeks.

  
Haymitch scowled, “Beat it, kid. Go check on her.” As soon as Peeta left, Effie hurled a pillow at Haymitch and hit him as hard as she could.

  
“What?” He hissed and blocked her next blow.

  
“What have you done, Haymitch!” She demanded. She swatted his hand and hit him again with the pillow.

  
He grabbed the pillow as she moved to hit a third time and yanked it out of her hands. It wasn’t like she could hurt him but she seemed pissed. “Nothing, relax will you?”

  
Effie scoffed, “Nothing. Hardly. How the hell did you know all of that. Escorts have a higher security clearance than Victors. How the hell did you know all of that before me? Uprisings? Mockingjay? I don’t believe a word of this.”

  
“It’s in the news, Eff, relax.” He said quickly.

  
“Bullshit, Haymitch Abernathy. I watch the news.” She fired back quickly, “If you tell me to relax one more time I’m going to find something harder than a pillow to hit you with!”

  
She was angrier than he thought she should be. He knew his involvement in the matter. He made it so that she new nothing. It was better than Effie didn’t buy into the idea. “You’re not paying attention to the right stuff on the news then.” He knew it would make her angry. Maybe angry enough to let the issue go.

  
“Have you ever known me to not pay attention to the details, you idiot.” She huffed, “The Capitol wouldn’t air a lick of this to the public. They’d cover it up and deny, deny, deny.” Effie thought back to Snow’s appearance in their home. He admitted to unrest. There was always unrest. Starving people who stepped out of line. Oppressed who dared to fight back. They were sparse incidents. She wouldn’t believe this, “Katniss doesn’t know what she saw. It was probably a scuffle over food rations. I don’t know what to believe. What do you know Haymitch?”

  
“I already told you.” He said bluntly and reached for a glass of the nearest liquor. He hadn’t been drinking much, not since Victoria was born. Effie knew he didn’t drink in front of her, but she could smell the liquor on his breath at bedtime. He always had at least a glass when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. That was better than the alternative. Drinking throughout the day like a fish out of water.

  
“No, you’re not telling me everything. We’re a team, have you forgotten that?” She held up her thumb where the braided silver ring sat.

  
She had a point there but he didn’t budge. “Believe what you want, Effs. I’m going to see if I can talk those Peacekeepers into letting me see the tv.” He stood up as the baby monitor in Effie’s hand chimed. Victoria’s soft crying echoed from it.

  
Effie shook her head, “Fine, Haymitch.” She spun on the spot and went back to her room. Victoria was fussy, and Effie suspected it was the quiet hum of the engines or the speed of the train. Twice she got Victoria to fall asleep only to try and put her down and she’d start screaming again. Tiredly she grabbed he sling Cinna had sent her, made for cradling a baby hands free. Effie settled her into it and retreated to the plush loveseat in the corner of the room. She laid back and gently rubbed Victoria’s back as she rested her eyes. Some point late in the night, Haymitch came back. Effie was only aware of it as he tried to life Victoria out of the sling. Effie swatted his hand away.

  
“No.. She screams every time I put her down. This is the only way I got her to sleep.” Effie breathed slowly her eyes still shut.

  
“She’s awake. It’s 3, she’s hungry.” He murmured and let Effie be.

  
Effie opened her eyes and shifted to tug up her shirt. Sure enough Victoria was hungry despite having not cried to alert her. Haymitch dove into her bed and pulled the covers up. “Come to bed.” He asked.

  
Effie tiredly ignored the request, “Where were you, it’s been hours.”

  
“Katniss found me. She’s upset. I talked to her for a long time.” He importantly left out that Plutarch had called him twice.

  
Effie sighed, “Peacekeepers turned you away?”

  
“Yep” He yawned and rolled over to his stomach.

  
Effie yawned too, the actions dangerously contagious between them nowadays. Victoria finished eating, and Effie desperately tried again. Maybe with a full belly she’d settle quickly. Without so much as a fuss, Effie put her in the crib and gently rubbed her little belly as she waited for the wailing. All she simply did was whimper twice before falling fast asleep. Effie crawled into bed and laid on her side. Haymitch’s hand after a few minutes gripped her hip and pulled her in close. She was still mad, but tired was the feeling that took over for now. She slipped into sleep easily and woke to Victoria an hour before her alarm to start getting ready. Victoria was whimpering, in a matter of minutes she knew she’d be full on wailing if she wasn’t fed. It had only been 4 hours. Effie groaned, and pushed Haymitch’s shoulder. His arms were draped heavily around her.

  
“Your turn.” Effie begged, refusing to open her eyes again. She had started saving her milk for bottles at night in hopes for her and Haymitch to take turns with feedings.

  
Haymitch grumbled and didn’t move. “Haymitch… it’s your turn.” She tugged the covers off him and covered her head.

  
He got out of bed and trudged over to the small fridge in her room. He got the milk and warmed it in a little warmer. In a minute he was holding Victoria and feeding her. In her 4th week on Earth she had put on some weight. She didn’t seem so fragile anymore. She had fuller cheeks and her hair stayed a persistent blonde. He enjoyed feeding Victoria, and it only happened for him once a night, perhaps he’d get to more if Effie exhausted herself more on this tour.

  
“Love you, little bug.” He whispered and kissed his daughters cheek as he set her down in the crib again. Bug had been a name he called Victoria from the ladybug clothing Effie had dressed Victoria in for nearly a week. It was meant to tease Effie but now it stuck. Effie hated how he called their baby a bug but he always argued that it was cute.

  
Morning came too quickly for both of them. Victoria slept while Effie hurried about making sure the kids were up and getting ready. She selected their first outfits and gave them a strict schedule. They’d all be eating breakfast in an hour.

  
In that hour Effie curled her hair, expertly applied her makeup and struggled into the awful spandex again. Her dress was chic and patterned. A muted gold with black lace overlay. Her hair was down for a change. Swept to one side and pinned with ornate gold clips. Haymitch wanted to attack her exposed neck with his lips. She looked divine. She always did no matter how much he teased her about not liking the outfits.

  
Effie checked the schedule for the day and grabbed another bottle for Victoria. “Can you feed her again, She’ll be needing a feeding during the speeches unless I can get her to eat early.” Haymitch was ready to go 30 minutes ago and struggled to dress Victoria in a little outfit. The baby had a stretchy dress in the same lace and gold as Effie and black tights and sparkling little slippers. “Cinna needs more responsibility if he planned outfits for both of my girls.” He had mentioned earlier.

  
“C’mon, take her out with us.” Effie hurried past him and opened the door. Katniss and Peeta were already sitting for breakfast.

  
Katniss looked solemn and very lovely in a coal colored silk dress with golden buttons and a belt. “Good morning!” Effie chirped and reached for the coffee pot.

  
Effie use breakfast as a time to recap the plans for the day. How they’d arrive at 11’s station in less than an hour. They’d deliver a speech which she emphasized several time to stick to the cards. They’d meet the mayor of the district and be well behaved and politely mannered. Effie didn’t have to remind them who was watching their every move.

  
When the train stopped, Effie suddenly felt uneasy. She reached for Victoria who was awake and nestled into the carrier. Effie wonder how many people would think it strange of her to tote the baby around on the tour. But it wasn’t her choice.

  
The kids looked nervous as they walked from the station to the stage. Speeches were made about them. Prepared lines no doubt from the Capitol about victory and honor. Effie watched as Katniss seemed transfixed on the female tributes family. She suddenly remembered Rue. How had she forgotten. Katniss was fond of the girl from 11. She hadn’t factored that into the preparations for this. Katniss was unpredictable, and Effie couldn’t afford for Katniss to be anything less than perfect.

  
Effie introduced her Victors and ushered them into the spotlight. Katniss was supposed to speak first but stared at her cards unable to speak. Peeta smoothly delivered the speech. Charming, well spoken and poised. She knew she could count on him to deliver.

  
Just as Effie was about to breathe a sigh of relief as the speeches concluded, Katniss stepped forward. Unscripted. Effie’s worst nightmare. In a whirl of emotions Katniss promised food and saluted Rue. Effie’s heart hammered as hands rose into the air. Haymitch grabbed Effie’s elbow as she moved to pull the kids away from the microphone. Peacekeepers dragged an elderly man to the stage and brandished a gun. Warning shot sounded around the perminter and Victoria started to cry. That sound along prompted Effie to grab the carried that she had set beside her. The crowd was yelling, protesting.

  
“Move now!” Haymitch grabbed Katniss and Peeta as he figured out what was going to happen next. Katniss put up a fight, trying to plead with the Peacekeepers.

  
He rounded on Effie, “Get inside the building now.” He was in no mood for Katniss’ stunt.

  
As he wisked the doors shut, gunshots sounded on the stage.

  
“No!” Katniss screamed. “I didn’t mean.. I didn’t… We have to stop them! I’m sorry. They need to know I’m sorry!”

  
Peeta was white as a sheet, grabbing for Katniss was hysterical. Effie was kneeling on the floor, unfastening the belts of the carrier and sweeping Victoria in to her arms. “Why didn’t you just stick to the cards?” Effie gasped, now realizing her own heart pounding.

  
Haymitch grabbed Katniss’ arm, “That was stupid, sweetheart.”

  
Katniss knew it too, “I…” She started, “I can’t do this.”

  
Peeta stood silent and watched. His eyes darting toward Effie as if to ask if she and Victoria were okay. Effie waved his worry off and watched Haymitch in mentor mode.

  
“You have too, you hear me? Better you learn now. You never get out of the games. You learn to live with it. You never get off this train. Every year it’ll haul you back. You can’t pull this hero shit any more. Get that chip off your shoulder and play the game. They shot him. He saluted you. You think Snow wants Panem looking at you for guidance? You read those cards Effie writes and only that. You smile and wave and you promise nothing. Got it? Do that and maybe we’ll all make it back to 12.” He was seething, his eyes wide and alert. Watching the door, waiting for Peacekeepers to come after them. But they never did. The noise outside was deafening. People screaming, warning shots.

  
Katniss was silent now. Peeta spoke, “What do we do?”

  
“All of our asses are on the line, in case you’ve forgotten. Effie’s life is on the line if you two don’t perform. Do you want to make Victoria grow up without a mother?” Haymitch accused.

  
Effie snapped, “Haymitch stop. It’s no good too threaten.”

  
He turned toward Effie, “No, they need to know.”

  
Katniss looked at Effie with tears in her eyes, “Effie… I’m..”

  
Effie waved it off, “Katniss, dear, don’t worry. You didn’t know.” Victoria was cradled in Effie’s arms protectively.

  
Haymitch looked aghast, livid that Effie was trying to down play. Despite the fact that he knew it was her job to smooth things over. Everyone in the room jolted when the doors slammed open. They were escorted to the train wordlessly. No one spoke. No one dared to even look back as they boarded the train. All 5 of them sat in the living area, stewing over the events of the late morning.

  
A chime from her escort tablet alerted everyone. Effie received a message from President Snow. It held only one sentence. You’ll have to do much better than that, Ms. Trinket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so eager to write this scene. So much drama. This tour is going to be filled with it! Katniss and Peeta are in for a rough ride, and Effie's life is on the line. We all know Haymitch won't like that at all. 
> 
> How do you feel about Haymitch and his business with Plutarch? Effie is a smart cookie. Do you think she'll let him keep her in the dark for long?
> 
> Please comment and leave me some love!


	32. Chapter 32

District 10 was uneventful. As were 9,8,7, and 6. Forced smiled, carefully chosen words. Everyone was on edge. Effie had Snow’s words etched into her mind. Effie stared out the window as they train hauled them back graffiti mockingjay pins, and anti-Capitol propaganda. Her hand cinched around Haymitch’s arm. “It’s not getting better…”

  
He murmured in agreement. The kids had been tiptoeing around Haymitch since District 11. His anger and the emotional outbursts after the violent first day of the tour were well deserved from him. Katniss most of all seemed unsettled. Peeta always seemed to want to pacify the situations.

  
“We’ll be at the town square in an hour.” Effie noted and sat down. She had a black long sleeve silk shirt and a high waisted pencil skirt that looked like liquid gold. Light kept glinting off the fabric of her skirt when the sun hit her just right.

  
Peeta looked worried as Haymitch cleared his throat. “You two need to step up the star-crossed lovers thing. This district rioted all night. Snow is paying close attention.”

  
Katniss crossed her legs and sat back, “What do you think we’re doing? We hold hands, we’re a team. The people don’t need any more convincing.”

  
Effie huffed, this was the same exact argument Katniss and Haymitch had every day. “Haymitch.. We don’t need this before the speech.”

  
“What do you want me to do then?” Katniss snapped. Katniss rarely got super emotional, tears sparkled in her eyes.

  
“I can’t tell you what to do for the rest of your life, sweetheart. You won those games because you ‘loved’ that boy. You’re going to get us all killed because now you don’t know if you can.”

  
Katniss bit her tongue and glared at Haymitch. Peeta stood by ready to intervene. Haymitch was nursing his second glass of alcohol since they woke up. A crutch that had gotten more prevalent the closer they got to the Capitol.

  
“Fine, then.” Katniss snapped. “Tell everyone we’re getting married. That’s what Snow wants.” She threw her hands back and surprisingly she wasn’t the one to storm out of the room. It was Peeta who did. Effie had been up all night, Victoria had developed a cold and Effie panicked. Haymitch had drank himself to sleep for the 2nd night in a row. The closer they got to the Capitol the more he drank. She needed to talk to him and didn’t know how. He couldn’t do this and she wouldn’t tolerate him being a drunk around their daughter.

  
“Well this is just perfect…” Effie stood up, “Haymitch go talk to him!” She snapped her fingers and watched Haymitch retreat out of the room.

  
Katniss was biting her fingernails and Effie had zero patience for the kids’ drama and Haymitch’s demons. “Stop that, or I’ll have your stylists paint them with polish that will make you hurl.” Effie breathed and sat next to Katniss.

  
Katniss looked at her sourly, “Why does everyone expect so much of me. You all knew what you were getting when I volunteered. I don’t have friends, people don’t like me.”

  
Effie sighed, “When are you going to stop saying that, because frankly Katniss it is getting old. I’ve tried being kind and understanding. Now it’s time for tough love, dear.” Katniss rolled her eyes moodily. “Haymitch is right. You and Peeta will get on this train every year. You will be thrust into the Capitol’s minds every year whether they remember you or not. They will poke and prod and pry into your relationship. You were allowed to win because Haymitch sold you and Peeta as a package. Seneca lost his life because of it. I’ll very well lose mine if you’re not careful. You don’t have to marry him but I suppose if you don’t none of us will have to worry about it when we are killed as a reminder to not trick the Capitol. Haymitch made deals he should have with Seneca. You defied the Capitol with those berries. This is bigger than you now. You’ve just hurt the one person who’s been championing for you the whole time. He is hopelessly in love with you and you stupidly ignore it or don’t see it. So tell me Katniss. What is it that makes Peeta so awful of a choice to spend the rest of your life with him. Is it Gale? Who is it? He is kind, so refreshingly kind. He’s strong and attentive. He cares passionately about you. Gone are the days you get to decide your future. You’re a Victor and Snow controls your life. He will do with you what he pleases in time whether you play his games or not.”

  
Katniss watch Effie wearily as she spoke so freely. Effie always mothered the kids, but this tough love was different coming from her now.

  
“He reminds me of the worst parts of the arena.” Katniss breathed.

  
“Do you know that in the worst spots of that arena, you were at your strongest. You don’t even know what we saw. The two of you fighting for each other. Don’t you remember that? When you thought he ate those berries. You cried and yelled at him. When you lied and snuck out to save his life. You did it because the thought of losing him was too much. You laugh it off and say you don’t love him but you do! You love him and you have the most reasons to do so. There will never be someone else who can understand your fears like he can. Do you know what that’s like?”

  
Katniss breathed solemnly, “What do you mean?”

  
Effie shook her head, “I will never be able to understand what Haymitch went through in the arena. I can sympathize, but I don’t know what it’s like. No matter how badly something has gone wrong in my life, his has been worse. I can’t complain about anything because there are parts of Haymitch I will never fully understand. You don’t know how lucky you and Peeta are to have each other and have that level of trust and understanding.”

  
Katniss looked toward the other train car, “I messed everything up now.”

  
Effie shook her head, “No, you’ve certainly hurt his feelings but you can fix this.”

  
“How?” Katniss asked softly.

  
Effie was both shocked and not surprised at Katniss’ lack of not knowing what to do. “Seriously, Katniss… How can you be so clueless? Go in there and tell him how you feel.”

  
Katniss wrung her hands, “Well... We’re almost there so.. after the speeches, I guess.”

  
Effie stood up and pointed to the door. “Katniss Everdeen, I am sleep deprived, and have no tolerance for your games on top of everything else. Go in there now!” She said quickly and firmly.

  
Katniss hurried from the room as Haymitch walked back in with Victoria in her carrier. “Were you yelling?”

  
Effie shut her eyes and sighed, “Yes.. and you need to stop attacking her over everything… wait.. how could you hear me in another train car? I am not that loud!” Effie huffed.

  
Haymitch held up Victoria’s carrier and pointed to the baby monitor. “I think it’s broken. She was crying and you didn’t come get her. I left the boy and went to see her. It picked up your conversation.”

  
Effie found to keep her groan of frustration to herself. Haymitch had heard her telling Katniss everything about her not understand Haymitch. “Listen…”

  
Haymitch set the baby down and filled another glass up to the brim. Effie pursed her lips and swallowed the urge to nitpick him about drinking. “So where’s all this shit about not understanding each other coming from Eff?”

  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are we honestly going to do this right now? We’re going on the stage in less than 20 minutes.”

  
“Is it true?” He asked as he took a large sip.

  
“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” Effie admitted and looked over at him. “There are parts of your life that I have no way of understanding. It’s not a big deal Haymitch. You’re a Victor and I’m an Escort. We’re as different as we can be. I’ve always been fine with your demons, and you’ve been fine with my lifestyle. Don’t make this a big deal. Seriously.”

  
“So what do you have a problem with then?” Haymitch asked.

  
“What are you talking about? Haymitch I am not doing this with Victoria in the room. If you’re going to pick a fight with me do it when I’m well rested and you’re sober.” The train crawled to a stop.

  
“So it’s the drinking then? Never bothered you before.” He said quickly.

  
“We didn’t have a daughter before.” Effie fired back and stopped before she could say more.

  
The kids walked back into the room looking rather cheerful. Their expressions faltered as they took in the scene. Effie smoothed her skirt and stood up, “Now that’s more like it, you two ready?”

  
Katniss and Peeta lead the rest of them off the train. Effie noticed Haymitch trying to catch her eyes during the speeches but she devoted her attention to the kids. Their body language was different. Katniss was tucked in close to Peeta. Peeta affectionately brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Victoria’s cold enabled her to sleep well through the speeches. Effie made a note in her head to call Dr. Lowery. She was worried the traveling made Victoria sick. Haymitch’s hand circled around her wrist as the kids finished up their speeches. Effie couldn’t believe he was being so bold when cameras were all over them and especially her with the baby.

  
“Are you insane, not here!” She hissed through a smile and pretended to tuck in the baby some more in case a cameraman had zoomed in on them.

  
Effie looked at the kids who were putting on a show for the cameras and the crowd. Waving and playing up the affection. Hours later Effie was the first back on the train. She ensured the kids were with Haymitch and went to her room. She knew Victoria was way over due for a feeding and she hadn’t woke up for it. Effie coaxed the baby out of the carrier and rubbed her belly. Victoria fought the feeding and Effie began to panic. She hadn’t eaten for the whole day now.

  
Dr. Lowery assured Effie that colds were common for young babies. He insisted on her trying to soothe the baby with a warm bath and some massages focused on relaxing Victoria. He didn’t suspect Victoria was sick, more that she was uncomfortable. Effie was sitting on the bathroom floor of with the bathroom filled with warm steam and lavender lotion filled the air. Victoria did seem more alert after her bath and she seemed more agreeable. As the train jolted to a start her bedroom door opened.

  
“Effs?” Haymitch asked. “What are you doing?”

  
Effie looked up and stopped rubbing Victoria’s little feet. “She’s not eating.”

  
Haymitch frowned, “Have you known all day?”

  
Effie shrugged, “Kind of… She kept me up all night crying. So when she didn’t want her bottle this morning I let it go because she slept through breakfast. Before you even get mad about me not telling you, you were too busy picking a fight with me over nothing.” Effie rubbed lotion onto Victoria’s belly and watched her giggle. That instantly brightened Effie’s mood.

  
“So what are you doing on the floor?” Haymitch sat down in the door frame and watched her.

  
“Dr. Lowery said she’s probably uncomfortable from traveling. He gave me a few things to try. He wants me to bring her into the clinic as soon as we get to the Capitol.”

  
He was quiet for a while, “Are we okay?”

  
Effie sighed and looked back at him. “I’m fine, are you? Really? I understand your demons, and I know this is making it worse. Can you please… please watch how much you drink? For Victoria?” Effie knew it was unfair to ask.

  
“Eff, I’ve got it under control.” He said quickly.

  
“No, you don’t. Did you hear her crying the past three nights? You’ve slept through all of her fits. I have to handle her on my own when were off the train, but you’ve drank yourself to sleep three nights now and I’m on my own at night. I need your help. I’m not saying stop drinking. I’m saying dial it back to how it was when I was pregnant. I knew you still drank but you were functional. I’ll do whatever you need to help with the nightmares and the anxiety. I’ll do anything, please… stop drinking so much. I need your help. You promised me I wouldn’t have to do this alone.”

  
“Effs…” He said softly and shut his eyes. The disappointment clear in his body language.

  
“It’s only going to get harder. The kids need you as much as Victoria and I do. You have to control it. I know it’s hard, and I can even begin to understand the reasons why you drink and why it helps. You used to be with me when it got bad and the drinks didn’t help. We can talk to Dr. Lowery and see if there’s something he can do.” Effie recalled the countless nights she’d wake up in her room as Haymitch rushed in. The fervent kissed and the raw need to lose himself in her. Those nights she helped. It hadn’t been like that for a while. “If you need me, you need to tell me.”

  
He sighed, “You’re still sore, I can’t.”

  
Effie huffed, “I don’t care! I can take it. Do you know how many nights you came to my bed all those years and sought my comfort when I was sore from the night before. It doesn’t matter if it helps! Your pain is my pain, Haymitch.”

  
“I’m not going to do that when the Doctor has said you’re not ready.” Haymitch said firmly. Victoria kicked her feet and gurgled happily on soft mat Effie had her laying on. “Do you want me to get her a bottle?”

  
Effie shook her head, “I’m going to try feeding her, go find her some pajamas.” Effie said softly and picked Victoria up. She retreated to the bed and sighed happily when Victoria actually ate. Haymitch found pink pajamas and set them by Effie.

  
“You sleep tonight, I’ll handle her.” He offered.

  
Effie shook her head, “Her schedule is off now. She’ll be all over the place.”

  
“Doesn’t matter, little bug and I can handle a new schedule.” He stroked Victoria’s blonde hair. He looked up at Effie, “I’m sorry..”

  
Effie squeezed his hand, “Don’t be.. you can help it.”

  
“Make’s me feel like shit that I can’t. You and Victoria deserve better.”

  
Effie huffed, “Shut up.”

  
Haymitch laughed. Effie tried to always be polite and lady like. This was a first. “Did you…”

  
“Yes!” Effie said indignantly. “I told you to shut up, you’re being dumb. Stop saying we don’t deserve you. If I actually believe that I wouldn’t have said I’d marry you.”

  
He spun the delicate ring around her thumb. “You still deserve a better ring.”

  
“If you say so.” Effie finished feeding Victoria and handed her off to Haymitch. “You can put her to bed.”

  
Effie took time to clean up the bathroom and wash her makeup off. She changed into her standard non-escort clothes. Leggings and sweaters. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. When she came back out of the bathroom, Victoria was asleep and Haymitch beckoning her to bed.

  
“It’s too early to go to sleep.” Effie laid down and looked over at him. “What if the kids need us? We should probably go out and talk about what happens when we get to the Capitol.”

  
“The kids are holed up in Peeta’s room.” Haymitch said softly with a smirk. “I think you need to talk to them about the birds and the bees, Eff.”

  
Effie frowned, “No… No! I will not, you’re their mentor, you do it. You’re technically their acting guardian on this tour.” She didn’t want to think about the kids in that way. But they were teenagers and they loved each other. If they hadn’t done those things yet, they certainly would soon.

  
“We all know they listen to you more. You’ve got that mothering thing going. They look to your more than their own moms.” Haymitch pointed out.

  
Effie groaned. She did know that was true. The kids hung around them a lot, and seemed to seek her and Haymitch’s advice more often. “No. They probably know about that already. They’re smart. Go give them a condom, I’m sure you have one.”

  
Haymitch laughed, “If I had those then we wouldn’t have Victoria.” He smirked. Effie had always been on birth control. A perk she gladly took advantage of from the Capitol.

  
Effie swatted him, “Go talk to them. I doubt that’s what they are doing. They’re more innocent than you think.”

  
Haymitch gave her a leveled look, “What were you like then with your teenage boyfriends, hmmm? Don’t you remember what it’s like with those hormones?”

  
Effie sucked in a deep breath, “Rock, paper, scissors. Loser goes and talks to the kids.” She sat up and crossed her legs. She poised to play Haymitch, she desperately didn’t want to talk to the kids about it. She didn’t even want to think about that day when it would come for Victoria.

  
Haymitch sat up and spoke first, “If I lose… I’m allowed to have another drink.”

  
Effie laughed, “Deal.”

  
Effie counted and at the end she chose rock and Haymitch chose scissors. Effie covered her face and muffled her laughter. “Have fun dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Katniss. She's so clueless about things sometimes! I quite like sassy Effie and her tough love. Poor Victoria isn't feeling well! The tour is definitely taking it's toll on Hayffie. They fight so much. I don't know about you, but the back and forth is killing me! 
> 
> After all the fighting I felt like some lighthearted humor was needed. Frankly I find the idea of Haymitch trying to talk to the kids about the birds and the bees hilarious. We will see what comes of the situation in the next chapter. 
> 
> We're getting closer to the Capitol now, more problems to come!


	33. Chapter 33

Effie slept delightfully and so much so that she was confused when she was shaken awake. “Did I miss the alarm?” Effie gasped and sat up.

  
Haymitch squeezed her shoulder. “No, it’s late. Ran out of bottles… Can you feed her?” He offered the baby to her.

  
Effie rubbed at her eyes and sat up. She spotted the clock that read after 2 am. She settled to feed Victoria and blinked slowly, “Please tell me you weren’t talking with the kids till just now?”

  
Haymitch grumbled, “No. They were mortified. They both expressed interest in why you weren’t doing the talk. So, next time it is all you sweetheart.” He said sourly.

  
Effie smirked, “So… Do you think the talk was helpful?”

  
Haymitch chuckled, “They’re embarrassed, and desperately pleaded that they didn’t need the condoms.”

  
Effie grinned, “You found some?”

  
“In my room, I don’t spend time in there. Never looked through all the drawers.” He continued knowing Effie was a stickler for details. “They lied to me about saying they haven’t done anything. I didn’t call them out on it, but just so you know. They seemed to know what they were getting into. I don’t think they were careless.”

  
Effie shifted as Victoria finished and tucked her away in the crib. “Of all the things now we need to keep a tab on their sex life.”

  
“Not for long, Peeta’s got a ring for her.” Haymitch commented. “That’s why he stormed off. H wanted to ask her. Then she went off and ran her mouth the other day. I told him he should ask her soon at one of the speeches. I’m thinking in 1 or 2. They’ll get the most attention from the Capitol there. What they do when they’re married will not be our concern.”

  
Effie smiled, “We’re lucky now that she’s on board with the idea. Cinna and I will have a grand time planning the wedding. Oh, and with the Quell… It’ll only add to the distraction that Snow wants.”

  
He nodded, “See, I have good ideas every now and then.” He pulled her close and secured an arm over her hip.

  
When morning came, so did violent thunderstorms. Rain and blackened skies did not let up for the entire stay in District 5. Katniss and Peeta were barely audible over the thundering downpour and intermittent claps of thunder. It was dismal, and horrendous. In their warmest clothes, they were cold. The people of 5 forced to stand in the rain while the kids addressed them. Effie had no shoes sensible enough for mud and rain soaked wood. Carting Victoria around proved more treacherous today.

  
“Peeta, will you take Victoria?” Effie asked as they prepared to head back to the station. Wooden steps led them down from the justice building. She had slipped twice this morning.

  
Peeta obliged and went ahead of her and Haymitch. Katniss waiting for him just beyond the stage. The people of 5 were shouting angrily in the square as Effie turned to head off the stage. Shouts of anger towards Katniss for not speaking her mind. Shouts claiming the kids were loyal to the Capitol. Shouts of anger towards her. Effie had rarely heard her name in shouts from the crowd.

  
“Capitol whore!” A man shouted as Peacekeepers pushed them back. The crowd inching toward the stage. Threats towards Victoria. More obscenities. “Capitol puppet!” Effie’s blood was boiling, how dare they threaten her daughter.

  
“Effie.” Haymitch warned and pointed to the stairs. “Let’s go.”

  
Effie blinked and turned away from the crowd, following Haymitch as a rock struck her cheek. The crowd was roaring, as gunshots broke out pacify them. Effie had staggered to the side and clutched her cheek. Her body stunned momentarily with pain. It was like her world has suddenly slowed down to a crawl. She watched in slow motion as protestors broke past Peacekeepers. Haymitch was yelling but she couldn’t hear it. Katniss and Peeta were frozen in their spots off stage.

  
Panic snapped her out of her daze as hoard of people barreled down onto the stage. Effie ran for the stairs as a pair of hands ripped into her hair. She was yanked back and tumbled to the wet floor of the stage. Effie was not as helpless as she seemed. Her elbow slammed into the man’s stomach as she scrambled to her feet. Where was Victoria? She struggled down the stairs, slipping on the first step and slamming into a body in front of her. Whoever she slammed into tumbled with her to the ground.

  
“C’mon Effs!” Haymitch barked and hauled her up out of the wet mud and gravel at the bottom of the stairs. Effie coughed as she tried to catch her breath from the fall.

  
Effie blinked, “Where’s the…”

  
“On the train, hurry up!” Haymitch secured a hand around her wrist and hauled her after him towards the train. Effie lost count of how many times she stumbled to the ground only to be hauled up by him again. It was utter chaos. Peacekeepers flooding the town square. People fleeing and fighting. Gunshots sounding in every direction.

  
As they rounded the corner to the train station Peeta was running towards them.

  
“Are you out of your mind, boy? Get on that damn train right now!” Haymitch shouted.

  
Haymitch pushed Effie onto the train and slammed the door shut behind them. Within seconds the train was speeding away. Aware that Peacekeepers were on the train with them, Haymitch looked at everyone. “Effie’s room now.”

  
Once inside the room Haymitch rounded on Effie. “Are you hurt?”

  
She was shivering, “N..N..No..” Effie gasped. She was soaked, covered in mud and scraped up. Her cheek hurt but she was fine.

  
He planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her. “You two alright?”

  
Katniss nodded and Peeta gave him a thumbs-up. Katniss was holding Victoria who was wrapped in a blanket and content for the time being.

  
“What happened?” Katniss asked.

  
“Hell if I know. The crowd turned.” Haymitch huffed and moved Effie to sit on a chair.

  
“Snow’s going to be upset.” Effie said meekly, trying to fix her hair that had been yanked out of the style it was in. Golden clips rested in her lap as she fished them out.

  
“No one did anything wrong.” Peeta said defensively, he sat on the loveseat in the room. Katniss followed.

  
“Give the kid a bottle will you?” Haymitch asked as he looked at Effie’s cheek. “Snow will be pissed regardless. You two better be ready to get your act to the next level in 4 tomorrow.” He gave Peeta a calculated look as Effie swatted his hand away.

  
“Stop fussing over me.” She grimaced and looked at Victoria. “How is she?”

  
Katniss took the bottle that Peeta handed her. “She cried a little when we started running. We saw the crowd break past and we bolted.”

  
Effie nodded, “Thank you for keeping her safe. Can you keep her safe for a while longer? We need to clean up. She’ll sleep as soon as the bottle is done.”

  
Peeta nodded, “You’re really okay, Effie?” He asked with concern deep in his voice.

  
“I’m fine, just shaken up. Thank you, dear. It’s really nothing.” Effie sighed.

  
The kids cleared out of the room with somethings to keep Victoria pacified. As the door shut Haymitch grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. “God… I thought I had lost you.”

  
Effie felt hot tears burn in her eyes. It had been hard to hold them back in front of the kids. She didn’t want to frighten them. She supposed they were already scared. They had never seen Effie in such a state, unless the day after she gave birth counted. She had looked rough that day too.

  
He kissed her temple quickly, “I couldn’t get back up to the stage or I swear I would have killed that bastard who grabbed you. You got him good sweetheart.” He held her face in his hands and smiled.

  
Haymitch kissed her hard on the lips and ran his hands down her arms. “You’re really not hurt?”

  
Effie nodded, “I scraped myself up falling down the stairs. My cheek hurts a little.”

  
“C’mon.” He pulled her towards the shower. She wasn’t the only one covered in mud. Haymitch’s nice grey pants were ruined, as was her silk dress and the black tights with sparkles of gold in them. Effie peeled off the clothing and tossed it out. No use in saving them. She retreated into the shower and watched the water cloud with mud. Haymitch wrapped a hand around her after they washed and soaked.

  
“How are you?” He asked quietly. She knew he wasn’t asking physically anymore. Emotionally how was she.

  
Effie tightened her lips. “I need you.” Effie breathed. Her eyes said it. Make me forget. Make me feel safe.

  
Haymitch didn’t miss a second in turning her around and kissing her hard. She asked and he’d give her anything she needed. After all she’d done for him over the years, whatever she needed now she’d get. He pressed her back against the wall and caressed her body. Worshiping her form like the goddess she was. Effie’s fingers rested on his chest before sliding her arms around his neck.

  
He pulled his lips away and showered her neck with kisses. He pulled her leg up around his hip while his other fingers dipped between her legs. He smiled as Effie’s little gasps fueled him onward. He teased her and teased her until she couldn’t stand it.

  
“Haymitch!” She huffed bossily, and he loved it when she got demanding like that. Mostly he wanted her good and ready. Just last week she had said she was sore still even if she asked for it now.

  
He laughed and kissed her hard, pushing her harder into the wall as she wrapped her other leg around his hips. His hands gripped her thighs as in on deft movement he sunk into her. Effie’s hands pawed at his shoulders the most delicious whimper coming from her lips.

  
He himself moaned against her neck. Having lusted after the feeling of taking her for months. His collected rivulets of water off her neck, his teeth nipping her shoulder as he hips rocked into his. His thrusts were measured and slow, knowing just how it drove her crazy. As much as she needed this, he needed it too. He could lose himself in her, as she needed him to chase the trauma from her mind.

  
“Please….” She whimpered breathily, her fingers splayed against his back. She trembled for more as Haymitch obliged and doubled his efforts. He captured her lips in a strong embrace when he feared her impassioned cries would collect the attention of the kids.

  
“C’mon, Effs…” She panted against her ear, knowing how close she was. Her body quivering against his. He held off for her, working her body in exactly the right way until she was overcome. He gave into his release as she reached hers. Stifling her loud cries with his heavy kiss again.

  
Effie tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder as they reveled in the aftermath.

  
“God.. I love you so much, Effs.” He panted. His hands holding her tightly after several moments he gently coaxed her legs from his waist and set her down. He peppered her lips with kisses as he dialed up the temperature of the water again.

  
“I love you.” Effie rested her head on his chest and sighed. His hands drawing lazy patterns against her bare back.

  
“Everything okay? Didn’t hurt did it?” He asked softly.

  
Effie shook her head, “Didn’t hurt.” She repeated.

  
He kissed her forehead and smiled. “Let’s dry off and take care of your cheek. See if we can prevent a big old shiner on your pretty face.”

  
After a half hour, Effie dried her hair and sat on the bed in warm thick leggings and a grey wool sweater. Haymitch dabbed a healing cream on her cheek that claimed to speed up healing and prevent bruising.

  
They found the kids in their pajamas watching a movie on the tv in the living area. Peeta handed Effie a hot chololate and fresh cinnamon rolls were on the table.  
“You always make hot chocolate when we have nightmares. We thought maybe it would help you feel better.” He offered.

  
Effie made a big fuss of hugging both of them and settling down on the couch. Haymitch sat on the floor next to Victoria in a little swing that rocked her while she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effie had a rough day didn't she? I think it is so sweet of the kids to be worried about her. They really do care about her!


	34. Chapter 34

District 4 held promises for a brighter day. As they waited to reach the station, everyone milled around in the living area. Effie had heavily applied make-up to the bruise on her cheek. It was temperate an looked to be warm outside as the train stopped. The people in the town square were very well controlled. The presence of Peacekeepers was heavier than it had been during the entire tour. They were escorted with no less than ten Peacekeepers. That did nothing to quell the worry pitted in Effie’s stomach. Snow had not sent any message of displeasure to her yet. But she was sure the heightened security was his doing. As much as this team from 12 had earned ill favor from the President, he wasn’t going to stand for citizen rebelling and attacking victors and an escort.

  
Effie smiled as she spotted Finnick briefly in the crowds. It was sweltering in the bright sunlight that shone off the ocean. Effie had always thought 4 was the most beautiful district. Gasps erupted through the crowd as Effie caught herself daydreaming. She turned her head toward the kids and saw Peeta kneeling and offering a ring to Katniss. Cheers erupted in the crowd as Katniss accepted and Peeta whirled her around the stage. They were delayed greatly getting back to the train.  
They celebrated with champagne Haymitch found in a bar cart. The kids genuinely seemed happy. Especially Katniss who seemed uncharacteristically glowy. Effie regaled news from her tablet of their stylists and prep teams elation over the news. Cinna was already asking for permission to design the wedding dress. The kids excused themselves for bed under the pretense of being tired. Haymitch believed otherwise and offered a condom to them again. Katniss turned redder than the dress she wore that day for the speeches.

  
“Haymitch you shouldn’t tease them, they deserve it.” She huffed. He twirled a condom around in his hands and threw it at her playfully.

  
“Oh stop it, we don’t need…” She laughed and stared at the foiled packet in her lap. A hand clapped to her mouth.

  
Haymitch bristled noticeably, “What? What is it? Did I somehow ruin you dress?”

She held up the condom, “Oh… god, we should have been using these!” She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

  
Slow realization crept across his face, “Shit…” He said quietly and counted on his fingers, “How many times?”

  
Effie laughed darkly, “Um.. enough that it will be a miracle if I’m not pregnant again.” There had been the two times since the shower, and the one time he woke her up after a nightmare. “4… 5 times at least.”

  
He was quiet as Effie paced, “I feel sick.. God, how could we be so stupid? I can’t be.. I’m so not ready for that… This cannot be happening..”

  
“Eff’s it’s okay.. Maybe you’re not.. You never know. There’s nothing that we can do about it now. You said last week that you have to see Dr. Lowery anyway. Have him see if he can do a test. If you’re not then get those shots again. If you are, we will manage.”

  
“Are you kidding me? Haymitch!” She huffed, “Snow barely let me get away with Victoria. What do you think will happen when he learns I’m possibly pregnant again? There’s no scapegoat this time!”

  
“C’mon then, lets go to bed.” He suggested, maybe cuddling with Victoria would cheer her up.

  
“Oh, trying to get me in bed. You better keep your hands to yourself tonight.” Effie warned sassily.

  
He laughed and for the time being resisted the urge to smack her butt. “So… that’s a no for sex tonight?” He asked knowing it would just fluster her.

  
Effie gave him a scandalized look, “I’m not even going to give you the satisfaction of answering that question.”

  
Haymitch did try a few times just to lighten the mood but Effie neared tears the last time he tried and he backed off. “I’m sorry, Effs. Relax okay? I was just teasing.” He kissed her cheek and settled down to sleep.

  
District 3, 2, and 1 went by uneventfully. They arrived in the Capitol in the middle of the night, and were taken to the tribute center right away.

  
That morning Effie briefed everyone. They had met up with the stylist and prep teams again.

  
“Katniss and Peeta you need to go get prepped and styled. You have a photoshoot with the Capitol Gazette. Lunch is with the sponsors and celebrities. After lunch you have your interviews with Caesar. I will be there, Haymitch will be with you all day. After lunch you’ll be styled again for the Victory Ball. I probably won’t see you all until the interviews.” She ushered the kids on their way.

  
Haymitch hung back and looked at Effie. “When’s the appointment?”

  
Effie glanced at her tablet. “Right now.” She huffed and grabbed Victoria. “I’ll message you, keep yours on this time!” She kissed his cheek and hurried for the elevator. Haymitch waved his fully charged tablet a her. He didn’t want a repeat of last time. He hurried off after the kids and ran into Plutarch as he rounded the corner to the stylists floor.

  
It was not like Effie to run late for anything. Victoria had been fussy and that ate up time this morning. Dr. Lowery was already waiting for her when she hurried into the hospital floor.

  
“Effie, Victoria, you both are looking well!” He led them to an exam room. Victoria was weighed and measured. He used a few machines to check her out. Victoria was not pleased about being undressed in the chilly room or being put down for any matter. Effie played with her feet as Dr. Lowery brought in 3 needles.

  
“Oh… no…” Effie was not prepared for that. “What are those for?”

  
“2 are vaccines, all babies her age get them at their 1 month appointment. She’s overdue for one of them, simply because of the tour. The other is to collect some blood and run some tests. A basic genetic screener so we can determine if anything has arisen since birth. Sometimes syndromes done initially appear at birth.”

  
Effie held Victoria who wailed loudly after each shot in her chubby little legs. Tears rolled down Effie’s cheeks as nothing could be done to comfort her. It hurts to get shots and Effie wished to take the pain away for her daughter.

  
Victoria had quieted to constant whimpering as Effie rocked her. Dr. Lowery turned toward Effie. “In a few seconds I’ll have the results. Victoria is progressing just perfectly. She’s healthy and despite the shots, very agreeable. Do you have any concerns for yourself or her?”

  
Effie sighed, “We’ll I am wondering how soon a pregnancy test can be done?” Effie watched as the doctor nodded. She felt like she needed to explain the situation but she didn’t owe Dr. Lowery that.

  
“You’re concerned you may be pregnant?” He clarified.

  
“Yes.. is there a blood test you can do?” Effie asked quickly.

  
“It depends, have you missed a period yet?” Dr. Lowery grabbed a chart and wrote a few things down.

  
“No… The concern has come forth after about 4 days ago.” Effie admitted and continued to sway in her chair to rock Victoria.

  
“I’m afraid nothing would be accurate at this point. Until you’ve missed a period I cannot do a test to determine pregnancy. Do you know when you’d be expecting your period?”

  
Effie had done the math in her head countless times. “In 15 days.” She added, “I’ll be leaving the Capitol in two days. There’s nothing that can be done here?”

  
He shook his head, “I am afraid not. I’ll send you home with a home test. Once you take it please give me a call, Effie. If you are pregnant there are concerns with how early it is after Victoria.”

  
Effie was embarrassed, “I am so ashamed. I did not do this on purpose.”

  
The doctor smiled softly, “I am not here to judge, Effie. Conceiving so soon after birth can lead to premature deliveries and complications. There’s a higher risk for certain things. I am taking you previous statement as admission that you’d like to resume your shots if you are not pregnant?”

  
“Yes.” Effie said quickly.

  
He nodded, “Give me a few minutes. I’ll gather those things for you. Mrs. Everdeen will be able to give you the shots back in 12 if you are not already pregnant.”

  
Effie dressed Victoria in a frilly white dress covered with pink sequins. The baby was worn out from all of the crying and was limp against her chest as she tucked the test and shots into her bag she had to carry now.

  
She messaged Haymitch to meet her back at 12’s floor so she could drop off the baby. She arrived first, after Haymitch replied about being on his way. Effie was alerted by the sense that she wasn’t alone on the floor, and then by the heavy perfumed smell of roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tell me what do you think? Is Effie pregnant again? Tell me what you think in a comment!


	35. Chapter 35

Effie stilled as she laid her eyes on President Snow sitting on the navy couch beside the windows that looked down on the city below.

  
“Ah… Ms. Trinket, I hope you do not mind my dropping in.” President Snow didn’t move from the couch as Effie swept across the room to lay Victoria into the crib just inside her room.

  
“No, not at all, sir.” Effie chirped cordially, despite every fiber of her being screaming to tell Haymitch to not come up the elevator.

  
“I will not keep you long.” He said quickly, motioning her to sit. “All is well with Victoria I trust?”

  
Effie sat and nodded, “Yes, she’s well.” Effie was barely controlling the trembling of her body. He had promised her to meet an unfortunate end if she hadn’t performed or kept her Victors in control on the tour. Was this the moment he’d have her killed.

  
“She is quite the little celebrity here in the Capitol.” Snow stated, “For that you are lucky.”

  
Effie folded her hands in her lap, determined to not give Snow the satisfaction of a reaction to his threats. “She is a delightful baby, I’m sure anyone who sees her can understand that.”

  
Snow nodded, “Many people have expressed interest in little Victoria. She will prove to be a valuable asset to the Capitol when she is older.”

  
That made Effie’s stomach churn. Her head pounded. Victoria... an asset to the Capitol. “Sir?” Effie breathed.

  
“Wealthy families have expressed desires for Victoria to be a playmate for their children. The finest academies for children have written her name down. Victoria will grow to be a fine Capitol citizen, don’t you think? Well the alternative is much worse if her true parentage were revealed. You’d do well to accept these offers to ensure Victoria’s name will never enter 12’s reaping bowl.” He smiled with a sickening contentment that made Effie’s blood boil.

  
She hadn’t had time to consider Victoria’s future. Now she was content with her banishment to 12, raising Victoria away from the spotlight. “Sir, respectfully I’d like time to consider the options. Victoria is very young, she’s too young to be a playmate to Capitol children.”

  
The door of the elevator chimed open and Haymitch strolled onto the floor, “Effs… I brought you…” He started and stopped by the marble island in the kitchen when he realized the other person in the room. He set down a bag of food and straightened up.

  
Snow acknowledged him with a nod, “Mr. Abernathy, if you’d kindly give Miss Trinket and I a moment.”

  
Effie turned away and looked at Haymitch, nodding toward her room where Victoria slept. Haymitch caught the gesture and swept out of the room and closed the door. Effie turned back towards Snow and folded her arms in front of herself.

  
“Bargaining is not an option Miss Trinket. When I feel Victoria is ready to enter Capitol society, you will hear from me. Her debut will be with you this evening after the victory interviews. Cesar Flickerman is eagerly awaiting you and Victoria for the early evening show. I don’t think I need to remind you of how well-liked Seneca was. Many are eager to see Victoria in person. Do give them a good show.” Snow stood up and with finality. “For now your job is to secure my Victors in 12. Continue to make sure they behave. You’ll move back to the Capitol when Victoria and you are of use to me.” He left Effie to consider the weight of the news. Moments after the elevator doors shut, Haymitch came out of the room.

  
He knew visits from Snow weren’t easy. Last time Effie had a panic attack. He cautiously approached her and took her hands. “Effs… You alright?”

  
Effie crushed her body against his and held on tightly. Haymitch’s strong hands cradled the back of her head and her lower back. “What is it? What did he say? Talk to me.” He said lowly.

  
Effie breathed quickly, desperate to not cry. She didn’t have time to mess up any more of her makeup. “He’s got his claws in Victoria, Haymitch. He’s already planning what to do with her. If I don’t let him he’s going to put her name in 12’s reaping bowl.”

  
Haymitch’s hands tightened around her possessively. “He will not do anything to her. Over my dead body. You hear me? He’s going nowhere near her.”

  
Effie shook her head in disagreement, “We can’t stop him. He has all the power. I have to go on stage again tonight with her. Wealthy people have her name down for companionship to their children. They’re going to sell her to the highest bidders like they attractive Victors. I don’t want her in the Capitol. She’s a baby! It’s not fair.”  
Haymitch stepped away and looked into her eyes, “Effie, listen… Don’t worry about this now.” If only she knew what he knew. How Snow and his precious Capitol wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. How Snow’s threats were empty at best when what he knew would be set in motion soon. It was best that Effie knew nothing. She’d be safer that way.

  
Effie ducked her head and sighed, “How can you be so calm about this? They’re going to take her away from us!”

  
He kissed her hard just to shut her up. He loved her and how fiercely she’d protect those she loved, but now she needed to just trust him. “Effie, you need to trust me. Just play nice here. Do the interview. Let Snow think he’s won. Trust me. Okay?” He kissed her cheek and glanced at the clock.

  
Effie stared at him long and hard. Her eyes calculative and piercing. She wanted to beat the information out of him. She knew he knew something. “I don’t know why you won’t tell me what you know.”

  
“It’s better this way for now. You’ll know when you need to know, Effie.” He pushed her towards her room. “You gotta fix your face. The kids are meeting us for lunch with the sponsors in 15 minutes.”

  
Effie huffed at the comment, “I had an emotional morning, I’m allowed to have messed up makeup.” She hurried towards her vanity. Haymitch stroked Victoria’s cheek as she slept.

  
“What did I miss this morning?” He asked quietly as Effie applied a new layer of concealers and powder to her face.

  
Effie pouted, “Oh god… she got two shots, Haymitch. It was awful. She cried and cried, and then they did a blood test. They stuck her three times. It’s so awful.”

  
He frowned and held Victoria’s little hand in his as she slept. “Little bug got some shots, and what about you?” He asked quickly.

  
“There’s nothing Lowery could do for me right now. It’s too early. He said I need to wait until or if I miss my period. I have a test to do when I’m back in 12. So… There’s no knowing right now.”

  
Haymitch nodded, “What if you are? Did he say something about that?” He asked out of his own curiosity and concern for her.

  
Effie finished and stalked over to her wardrobe. She thumbed through the various dresses she had and selected a fresh jewel toned purple dress. It sparkled flecks of gold in the right light. She stripped off her old blue dress from the morning and shrugged the new one on. Haymitch stepped in to help zip it up. He kissed the back of her neck and brushed his hands over the keyhole cutout on her back. He liked this dress. Since the baby she had filled out nicely, not that he minded her before. She was an always too skinny in his mind. Now she looked healthy. Less boney angles and more soft curves. “You look breathtaking.” He smiled, “But you didn’t answer the question.”

  
Effie kissed his cheek. “It’s not good if I am pregnant. More complications.”

  
He raised his eyebrows. More complications? More than what she had with Victoria. That made him uneasy. “Oh…” He said and guided her to the door once her ridiculous shoes were on. “Go eat the sandwich I brought you. I know how you are at these lunch things. You talk and forget to eat.”

  
Effie gladly ate and then hurried off with Haymitch as an Avox came to keep an eye on Victoria for them. Effie wasn’t about to wake her for a measly hour lunch appearance. Haymitch was right once they met up with the kids and got to the room set up for lunch, Effie was in work mode. She flitted about the room as Haymitch kept an eye on the kids. Katniss and Peeta did an excellent job interacting with others. News of the engagement kept the conversations away from potential triggers from the games. When the hour lunch was over, Effie was ushering them out of the room.

  
“You two did great!” Effie smiled and led them toward the elevators. “Caesar is waiting for the three of you. Cinna and Portia have new outfits. So off you go to get styled.” She stopped to pressed the button to call the elevator.

  
“Where are you going?” Katniss asked. “Are you coming with?”

  
Effie smiled, “I’ll be there shortly, Katniss. I need to go get Victoria. I have an interview with Caesar after yours.”

  
The kids looked shocked, “Oh…” Peeta said quietly.

  
Effie nodded. They all remembered her last interview. Katniss hugged Effie surprisingly. “I know it must be hard for you.”

  
Effie gasped, “Oh, Katniss… It’s okay. It’s what I have to do. Don’t you worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you saw that coming? Snow getting his claws into little Victoria. So much is going to happen over the next few chapters. Everything has been leading up to this moment in the story. Leave me some reviews, how do you think things are going to go at the Victory Ball?


	36. Chapter 36

Effie was styled and prepped during the interview for Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. She was just backstage and kept an eye on them as they chatted with Caesar. Victoria happily played with the fluffy part of her dress. The crowd was enamored with the kids, to that Effie was pleased. Haymitch was amicable enough for the cameras. Especially when the subject of the riot that Effie was attacked in, Caesar painted Haymitch like a hero.

“What was going through your mind when Effie was caught up in the scuffle?” Caesar asked quickly.

Haymitch shrugged, “I couldn’t leave her. We’ve worked together for so long and she’s by no means helpless. Did you see the punch she landed?” Haymitch laughed. “I wanted to make sure she got out of there. The baby needs her.”

Peeta chimed in, “Really we all need, Effie. Without her we’d be lost, late, and poorly dressed.”

The crowd roared at the thought and Effie’s heart fluttered.

“Speaking of Effie, I do believe she’ll be joining us soon with the baby. Tell me what was it like having that precious baby on the tour? Did you get any sleep?” Caesar pried.

Katniss smiled, “Victoria is a really good baby. She doesn’t cry that much. It was nice having her around.”

Peeta nodded, “You really can’t be stressed or upset around the baby, she’s fun to be around.”

Caesar ended the show on that high note. As the kids and Haymitch walked by Effie waved at them. They had to be restyled for the ball, and with their exit from the stage Effie was being ushered on. The sleek grey pencil skirt she wore paired nicely with a deep evergreen blouse. Victoria’s outfit complimented her with a fluffy dark green dress and a bow Effie loved. Dark grey with green beads.

Effie found that she didn’t quite like how heavily made up she used to get. Perhaps it was the baby changing her. She convinced the stylists to let her natural hair be curled and let down. Her make up was still heavier than she wanted, but it was void of garish colors.

“Effie!” Caesar clapped as he finished his introduction. Effie beamed and slipped into the seat, Victoria was nestled in her arms tightly, half awake. The poor things sleeping schedule had been thrown off.

“Caesar, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you.” She smiled softly.

He laughed, “Oh, yes. It’s been too long, don’t tell the other but I do quite enjoy our chats. You look stunning what’s changed?” Caesar gestured to her comically. The crowd laughed along, knowing what had changed since he saw her last.

Effie looked down at Victoria, “Oh come now.” Effie chuckled, “I’m less whale-like that before.”

“Oh no, no, no. That won’t do, Effie. Even whale-like you were stunning. Do tell me about this little angel in your arms. Your team seems to be completely taken with her, as are we all!” Caesar scooted closer.

She smiled and gently stroked Victoria’s little hand that clasped at her shirt. “There’s so much to tell. She’s…” Effie for a moment got lost in just admiring her daughter. She hadn’t realized how long she paused until Cesar cleared his throat. “Oh.. I’m sorry. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I didn’t think I’d be happy again, after Seneca. She’s completely changed my world.”

Caesar clasped his hand and at the crowed aww-ed. “Do keep talking, I think I speak for everyone, we want to know everything. We’ve got so little information about this little one and you.”

“Well, knowing you, I know you have questions, fire away.” Effie answered. If snow wanted a performance he’d get one. As far as she could tell the attention this brought was distraction enough.

“Right you are, Effie. I have been collecting questions for weeks submitted by fans of my shows. The most popular question seems to be the details of her birth. What was it like?” He prodded.

Effie winced for effect, “Well, that’s probably the part I’m less eager to relive. I am not exaggerating that it’s probably the worst pain I’ve ever experienced. I didn’t realize I was in labor and when I did, things moved very quickly for a while and then not at all. I was in the worst part of labor for many hours. She’s a stubborn little thing and made me wait for her. I had her very early in the morning.” Effie regaled.

“No!” Caesar gasped, “A sweet little thing like her put you through all that pain?”

Effie smirked, “Don’t let the looks fool you. She’s got a good set of lungs on her, she’ll deafen you.”

He shook his head and sighed, “Katniss and Peeta led us to believe she doesn’t cry.”

Effie laughed, “She loved them, she rarely cries around them. I hear otherwise, especially in the middle of the night.”

“Do they help you out? I’m very intrigued now. Word has it that you’re staying in 12?”

Effie nodded, “Staying in 12 for the time being works fantastically for me. It was so much work planning this tour and keeping everyone prepared. I can’t imagine managing everything from the Capitol. Katniss and Peeta are wonderful. They do help out, I’m so grateful to have them as babysitters. I think they’re well prepared for it. They survived the Hunger Games, they can handle a baby for an hour or two.”

The crowd was roaring with laughter and Victoria fussed until Effie tugged a pacifier out of her pocket. “How did you decide on her name?”

Effie nodded, that was a good question. “Well, I had no idea what I was having. So I had to look at her and decide. It was so hard not to plan. I wanted her name to be special, and meaningful. Victoria. It’s a beautiful name, isn’t it?”

Caesar nodded, “Sounds a lot like victory. No doubt that had some influence.”

“It did. Without a victory for 12, I’d honestly be lost. From the start, Katniss and Peeta grew on me. The thought of losing one of them was just unbearable. Without Seneca, I wouldn’t have her. And I wanted to honor his memory and what he did for 12.”

“Well that is something, isn’t it? A huge name for such a little girl. Do tell us what her last name is.”

Effie hadn’t finished that conversation with Haymitch. “Oh, well Seneca and I weren’t married. Victoria Trinket does have a beautiful ring to it.”

“So does Victoria Crane.” Caesar pointed out. “Nevertheless, you look amazing. You’ve done something different with your image.”

Effie smiled, “Well I’m a mother now. I think I see myself differently. Fashion was so important to me before Victoria. Now, it’s different. Sure I want to look nice but I’m exhausted! I’ve developed such a liking for clothes that are stretchy.” Effie plucked at her skirt for effect.

“Well I like this new, fresh image. I do hope Cinna won’t be too upset over your change in fashion.”

Effie laughed, “Oh, he’ll survive with his plans for Katniss and Peeta’s wedding and he’s designed everything Victoria wears. He’s plenty busy without my fashion needs.” She turned Victoria a bit so she was propped up, facing Caesar.

Caesar cooed over her for a bit, “Who does she take after? You or Seneca?”

Effie smiled, Victoria easily took after her. But Effie suspected as Victoria would grow she’d become much more like Haymitch. “Well she looks like me. Isn’t she gorgeous? She’s pretty happy and talkative when she has a full belly. I suppose she’s a mini me. Who’s to say. She’s got a lot of growing to do first.”

A clock chimed loudly off stage. Caesar clapped his hands excitedly, “My how an hour passes, I do believe you’ve got a ball to get to. Will little Victoria be joining you?”

Effie looked down at her, “I’m not sure. She’s had such an eventful day. She got two shots today and she’s due for a nap any moment. I may bring her for a while.”

Caesar ended the show and walked with Effie off stage. He kissed her cheek, “She’s just darling, Effie. I’m so sorry Seneca didn’t get to meet her.”

Effie winced a little. As much as she loved Haymitch, part of her was still reeling over Seneca’s murder. “Me too.”

Caesar nodded, “I do know we will be seeing each other very soon again. The news of the wedding has set the Capitol aflame. President Snow has expressed deep interest in a running series for the wedding planning. I’ll be checking in periodically to get all the details.”

Effie raised her eyebrows, “Oh, that is news to me. How wonderful!” She smiled. Effie spotted Cinna waving at her, he looked urgent. “I must go, I have to get ready. I know I’ll see you later.”

Caesar waved and Effie made her way through a sea of stylists and assistants. “What is it Cinna?”

“The ball is starting in 20 minutes, the schedules got all thrown off.” Cinna hurried her towards the elevator.I 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think Caesar is my favorite person to bring into the stories I write. He makes me so happy. This chapter might not be the most interesting but I promise its all building up to the bombshell I'm ready to drop! What do you think could horribly go wrong now? I'd love to see if someone can guess what I've got planned next!


	37. Chapter 37

Being late was Effie’s worst nightmare. “What do you mean late? What happened?” She shifted her weight to her side as Victoria babbled.

“The interviews ran late, the kids needed a lot of prepping for the ball.” Cinna pressed a button for the top floor.

“Well are the kids at least ready? What about Haymitch?” Effie huffed, “They can go ahead without me.” The elevator stopped and the 12th floor was chaos. Katniss and Peeta were surrounded by stylists. Haymitch looked half ready to go. Effie felt her stomach clench. “This is not good.”

She handed the baby to Haymitch. “You feed her.” She would be damned if any of them where going to be late. She turned toward Cinna and Portia and their teams. “you all focus on the kids. They’ll be ready first.”

Cinna started to protest and Effie snapped. “I will dress myself, and Haymitch just needs his suit jacket. Go! The kids need to be finished first.”

She watched s everyone seemed to come together and focus on Katniss and Peeta. Peeta seemed to be laughing about something as Effie hurried to her room. She flung her interview clothes onto the bed and struggled into the gown Cinna prepared for her. A black thing with the finest lace details. It fit her like a glove and flared out around her knees. She turned as the door opened and closed quickly.

“The kids are making fun of you.” Haymitch laughed and set Victoria down on bed. He dug around Victoria’s bag for pajamas.

Effie rolled her eyes, “Why?” She hurriedly put glittering black earrings in and started pinning her hair to the side. Her blonde curls cascading over her right shoulder.

“They say you have a mom mode.” He quickly changed Victoria’s diaper, working quickly to avoid the crying that always came with diaper changes. The baby simply hated being put down.  

Effie laughed lightly, “Well, it’s true. And it gets things done. Are they ready yet?”

Haymitch smiled, “Yeah, they’re done. Cinna wants to know if you need any help.”

Victoria was dressed in little yellow pajamas and was out cold as soon as he put her in the crib. The little mobile chiming a sweet little lullaby. “No, I’m basically done.”

She stepped into tall black heels and turned towards him and took in his outfit. “Oh… Why don’t you wear suits more often? You look so handsome!” She smoothed her hands over the finely made jacket. He cleaned up nicely.

He groaned, “They’re so uncomfortable. It’s stuffy!” He made a show of tugging at his collar and tie.

“No, stop! You’ll mess it up!” Effie warned and straightened his tie.

He kissed her cheek, not wanting to smear the lipstick she had just put on. “You look…” He started and spun her around in a little circle. “Wow…” He breathed.

Effie swatted him and smiled, “Stop, we’ve got to go.” A knock came from the door. “10 minutes, Effie.”

Once Effie and Haymitch were out of the room they were all rushing to the car waiting to take them to the president’s mansion. Victoria was left in the car of an Avox who had been with the baby most of the day when Effie couldn’t be around. It took almost all of the 10 minutes to drive there. Between the dresses Effie and Katniss wore there was little room in the car.

“Remember your manners.” Effie lectured. “These are all people hand-picked to be at this ball. If you offend anyone Snow will know in a heartbeat.”

Katniss nodded, “It’s only for a few hours right?”

Haymitch nodded hesitantly, “Depends.”

Effie raised an eyebrow, “On what?”

“You two are popular. It could last all night. My ball was only a few hours.” Haymitch recalled as the car stopped.

Peeta looked overwhelmed and Effie shushed Haymitch. “Well regardless, it is what it is. Be cordial. If you need breaks Haymitch and I won’t be too far away. We’ll intervene.”

In a blur of noise and flashing cameras, they were escorted into the ball. Katniss and Peeta were instantly snagged by eager fans. Haymitch was approached by several people and that left Effie on her own. She stuck by the kids looking for signs that they needed a break. They handled everything so well, and to the untrained eye they looked happy. Effie knew it was painful for them to be here. She knew it was hard every year for Haymitch to come back to the Capitol.

Dancing had started and Effie found herself being asked to dance by several men. It was exhausting work and Haymitch was across the room with a few other Victors. The man she was dancing with now keep grabbing her butt and eyeing her aggressively.

“It’s been nice sir, but I must go freshen up.” She made to leave as the song ended.

“I’ll escort you there.” He smiled and leaned in closer, “I can help you freshen up.” He winked.

Effie shook her head, “I’m sorry… That wasn’t an invitation.”

“I’ve got a car waiting, be a good girl and join me. I paid dearly to get access to this party. You’re the hottest commodity, darling. You need a husband. I’m not the only one here trying to get your attention.”

Effie shook her head, “I’m sorry if you’ve been led to believe I’m eligible for anything. I am not interested.” She moved to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

“President Snow ask many eligible men to be here today. You’re a loose end he needs to tie up.”

The look on Effie face must have registered concern. Haymitch was making his way across the room, as was Peeta. Peeta reached her first and clapped the man on the back, “Mind if I cut in?”

Effie forced herself to smile as she felt a million eyes on her. President Snow watched from a balcony above the party. He raised his glass at Effie and smiled. It made her sick. She grabbed Peeta’s arm and let him  lead her away to dance. Haymith caught her gaze and nodded for a hallway off from the ballroom. Effie nodded and danced with Peeta.

“Are you okay Effie?” He asked quietly.

“Of course, Peeta. Thank you.” She smiled and patted his arm.

“He was looking at you like a predator hunts prey.” Peeta explained. “I figured it would be better if I got to you before Haymitch did.”

Effie breathed softly, “Yes.. Haymitch would have made a scene.” The song ended and Effie squeezed his hand. “Go find Katniss and stick together. I’m going to make sure Haymitch is behaving.”

She worked her way towards the hallway and spotted Haymitch pacing on one of the many balconies overlooking the gardens. “I’m fine.” She whispered and stood next to him aware people could be watching.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at her, “What was that all about?”

Effie crossed her arms. “Snow told all these single men that I’m a loose end that needs tying up.”

Haymitch looked at her incredulously. “What does that even mean?”

Effie felt herself panic, “You know what that means.”

“He can’t make you marry someone.” He defended.

Effie scoffed, “Oh, yeah like he can’t sell Finnick to the highest bidder, or kill a Head Gamemaker who displeased him. Or sink his claws into Victoria before she can even talk.” She stared out at the garden. “I’m at his mercy. I’ve already told you this.”

Haymitch pushed her against the pillar, blocking them from view as his kissed her hard. Effie pushed at him, “Haymitch!” She warned.

“You’re mine.” He said firmly.

“I know that.” Effie breathed. “I know.” She felt helpless. He buried his head against her neck. Effie sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “We can’t… we can’t do this here.”

He pulled her tightly into him. “I’m going to Snow. Where is he?”

Effie stiffened, “Haymitch you’ll do nothing!”

He shook his head, “Every time I am here, he takes more from me. My family, my sobriety, my livelihood. He’s not taking you!”

Effie grabbed his hand, “Don’t do this now. We get on that train tomorrow, please don’t make a fuss.”

“A fuss, Effie?” He groaned, “How are you so calm about this? Do you want to be married to a stranger?”

Effie blinked, “I don’t want that. You know it.” She whispered and peeked around them. Praying no one was nearby.

“Then fight back!” He breathed, his face only inches from his.

Effie sighed, “I can’t…”

He nodded furiously, “Yes you can.”

Effie lowered her gaze. “I can’t for the same reason as you can’t. The minute we go public with our relationship it gives Snow more to hold over us. He already knows that Victoria is yours. As far as he knows it was just a one night stand. He can hurt you if he doesn’t know how deep our feelings run. If I play his games I protect Victoria and you.” She held his face in her hands, “Don’t do anything right now. Go in there and talk with your friends. Go dance with Katniss, the press will like that. I’ll be fine.”

“Effs…” He said softly.

“Listen to me, this one time. We need to just get through a few more hours. Then we won’t have to worry about this place until the reaping.” Effie kissed his cheek and pushed away. “We’ve left them alone for too long. We have to go back.”

Effie hurried back into the room and for a while both her and Haymitch stuck close to the kids. The men for now had stopped hounding her and she wished she was able to have a glass of champagne. She couldn’t risk it if she was pregnant again. Katniss danced with Plutarch Heavensbee and to Effie’s surprise the girl was nice to him.

It was well after midnight when people were trickling away. The party had extended out into the garden for fireworks hours earlier. The marvels of Capitol technology kept the garden free of snow and pleasantly warm despite it being winter. The last throngs of people were crowded around Katniss and Peeta inside the ballroom.

“How about a dance?” Haymitch ran his fingers down her bare back. “And before you say no, we’re the only ones out here. Finnick is standing guard, ready to dazzle anyone who tries to come out here.”

Effie smiled, “Well if you’ve gone to all that effort.”

He pulled her close and gently swayed with the soft music. Haymitch spun her around slowly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Momentarily Effie almost forgot where they were.

“Think we can leave the kids? I want to get back to Victoria.” She breathed.

He debated for a second, “I don’t think so. They should come with us. I bet Katniss wanted to leave hours ago.” He dipped her backwards as the music swelled and trickled to a stop.

Effie laughed and kissed him softly. Haymitch kissed her harder, more urgently. Effie giggled and leaned into him. His hands brushing over her bare back and down to her hips.

“Just wait till I get you home.” He whispered against her ear.

Effie laughed until someone cleared their throat. She broke away from Haymitch and tried to not look like they were just caught making out like teenagers. Katniss was leaning against a pillar and Peeta was close by.

“If it’s okay with you two, we’d like to leave.” Katniss said sassily. Haymitch laughed as sassiness did not suit the girl.

“Can it, Everdeen.” Haymitch gruffed and headed for the exit.

“Are you sure we needed the birds and bees talk? It looks like you two need it.” Katniss retorted.

Effie blushed and looked at Katniss. “Champagne makes you sassy. I like it.” She smiled and hurried to their waiting car.

Once piled in the car, Peeta was looking very tired and Katniss rested her head on his shoulder. Haymitch started laughing, “How many glasses of champagne did you both have?”

Effie scowled smacked Haymitch, “Oh please. They’ll learn when they have hangovers tomorrow. You would know, Haymitch. Capitol champagne tastes so good going down until it obliterates you the next day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Peeta and Katniss provided some much needed relief. I'm feeling very guilty about what I've finished writing for next few chapters. :( What do you think of Snow's latest plan for Effie? She's so not impressed. Poor girl. :(


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the thing I was warning you about. It's happening and it hurt me to write and it and maybe if you're like me... You need to emotionally prepare yourself to read it. it's not anything that'll trigger anything for anyone out there. But the angst and the emotions. I'm cruel and just can't keep things cute and fluffy for long. Enjoy... or not :( Let me know what you thought at the end!

Effie let Haymitch deal with making the kids eat something before bed. She went into her room and thanked the Avox who watched her. Victoria was fast asleep. The Avox left her very detailed notes of how often she ate and when she was changed last. Effie kicked off her shoes and unpinned her hair. Haymitch sauntered into the room and smiled.

“They’re both absolutely wrecked.” He kissed her softly.

“They blew off steam, they’ll be alright. No one’s died from a hangover.” Effie reminded and dropped her jewelry onto a little tray. The silver ring never left her thumb.

“Want help with the zipper?” Haymitch asked after shedding his jacket and loosening the tie.

“Yes, I need to shower.”

Haymitch pushed her towards the bathroom and unzipped her dress. He nipped at her shoulders as she shivered and pressed buttons on the touch panel near the shower.

“What were you saying earlier about getting me home?” Effie smiled.

“Get in there and you’ll find out.” He laughed.

Effie hopped into the shower and went about washing her face and hair before Haymitch joined her. He kissed her hard and deftly picked her up. Effie curled her legs around his waist and enjoyed his deliberate kisses along her neck.

He ripped open a condom and braced her against the wall as he slid it on. “Steal those from the kids?” Effie teased.

“Your purse.” He nipped at her lips and slid deep into her.

Effie gasped and tipped her head back. He thrust into her hard, his fingers digging into her hips. “You’re mine.” He breathed between breaths for air and feverish kisses.

Effie moaned quietly, “Yes, I’m yours.” She knew he needed to hear it.

“Only mine. Forever.” He whispered and kissed her hard.

Effie grasped his face as they kissed. Forever sounded lovely but now she doubted she’d have it.

“One day everyone will know you’re Effie Abernathy. You’ll never be someone else’s.” He breathed.

Effie smiled, “Say that name again.” She scratched at his back so close to finishing. His jealousy and possessiveness was fueling her passion.

“Effie.” He breathed, “Abernathy.” He punctuated with hard kisses, whispering it over and over into her ear.

“Haymitch!” Effie cried out sharply and felt her body tense and coil.

Haymitch kissed her hard and finished moments after. Effie held tightly to him as he set her down and they soaked in the warm water. She rested her head against his chest when a crash alerted her and Victoria started wailing.

“What was that?” She shut the water off. Haymitch left first and grabbed a towel.

Effie wrung out her hair and found her silk robe. She grabbed Victoria and rocked her into being quiet. She heard muffled voices and laughter and decided to see what was going on. She found Haymitch still dripping wet handing two cups of water to the kids.

“I thought they went to bed?” Effie asked.

“They both passed out on the couch, decided to leave them there. Sunshine here wanted water and broke three glasses.” He nodded at Katniss who waved sleepily.

“Why are you guys always wet?” Peeta asked and laughed at his own question.

“The birds and the bees like the shower.” Katniss laughed.

Effie rolled her eyes, “It seems this is your area of expertise, I’ll leave you to it.”

She set Victoria in her crib and returned to the bathroom to use the quick hair drier. She dressed for bed and picked up Victoria again who just babbled in her crib.

“You’ve gotta sleep little girl.” Effie sighed and rested the baby against her chest as she laid back. She rubbed slow circles into her back and she hummed a little lullaby. Half an hour later Victoria was passed out after a feeding and Haymitch came back in.

“Want me to put her down?” He asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Effie said tiredly as he picked up the baby.

Effie rolled over and a few minutes later she felt the bed dip. “Babysitting the drunks is so much fun.” He groaned.

Effie smiled, “I’ve been doing it for years. Wait till someone pukes. That’s when the fun starts.” She sleepily poked him.

He grumbled and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep promptly. By the time morning came around Effie was the only one up. Victoria babbled in her crib but hadn’t cried for food yet. She took the time to curl her hair and find a nice maroon pencil skirt and a white silk blouse. When she was finally dressed Haymitch began to wake up. Effie placed Victoria on his chest.

“Hello little bug.” He mumbled and secured his hands around the baby.

“Im gonna go get the kids up. Give her a bottle soon.” Effie chirped and kissed him and the baby.

Once she opened the door she walked over to the large windows and pulled open the curtains. The kids where sprawled over the couches, wrapped in thick blankets. The morning light streaming in earned painful groans from both of them. “Rise and shine, you champagne fiends!” Effie laughed.

Katniss threw a pillow at Effie, which she dodged. “I’d say good morning but I think you two could use a pick me up. And Katniss dear, you’ll have to throw much harder than that to actually hurt me. I’ve had years of Haymitch throwing shoes at me. Those bruise..” She dug around the kitchen and found pain killers and poured two glasses of orange juice.

“Two of these should do the trick for the headaches. You need to shower and I’ll have breakfast sent up. Train leaves for 12 in 4 hours.” She handed off the pills and juice. Peeta was he first to get up and slump off towards his room.

Haymitch emerged from the room dressed with Victoria crying. “She wants you, Effs.” He remarked. A crying baby was enough to get Katniss up and fleeing for her room.

Haymitch grabbed her tablet and started ordering breakfast for all of them. Effie cradled the baby in her arms and sat down in a chair while she fed her a bottle. “Did daddy dress you again?”  she asked Victoria.

Haymitch chuckled, “What, it matches, doesn’t it?” He looked up.

Her yellow dress had embroidered butterflies, and her little leggings were blue. Not a choice she would have picked but it did work. “Sure, babe.” She laughed and rocked Victoria gently in her seat. “She’s cute in whatever she wears.”

Half an hour later Cinna, Portia and their teams were seated at the large table. Victoria was in her carrier, playing with a mobile that hung from the handle. Katniss and Peeta seemed in better spirits but hadn’t yet warmed up to the idea of food. It was a loud and cheerful affair for breakfast. They wouldn’t be seeing the teams until they arrived back in July for the next games. Avoxes and other people were sent up during breakfast to take their things to the train.

Cinna sat near Effie and Haymitch during breakfast and slipped a paper into Effie’s lap. “What is this?” She asked as she finished eating her toast.

“I thought you’d want to see these yourself before they were all over the gossip channels.” Cinna said softly.

Effie thumbed through the pages filled with details from the ball. One whole page showed her dancing with several of the men that Snow tried to pair her with. The article went on and on about how Seneca had barely been dead and she was parading around with many men. One picture showed her and Haymitch looking at each other from across the room. The caption insinuating, she was tarnishing Seneca’s reputation. She tossed it aside not giving it another though.

“It’s just a trashy magazine. They make up stuff all the time.” She sipped her coffee and swallowed her pride. She didn’t want the others knowing this trashy magazine had gotten under her skin. Her reputation was everything as an Escort. Without her contacts, connections and image she’d be unsuccessful at her job.

“Look at the last page.” Cinna pointed out and finished his coffee.

Haymitch was interested now and grabbed the magazine back. He flipped to the back page and his expression grew stormy. Effie looked at Cinna then Haymitch, “What… What is it?”

Haymitch tilted the page and Effie spotted wat she had worried about several times last night. It was a candid picture of her and Haymitch kissing. She felt the blood drain from her face. The kids further down the table seemed to pick up on something happening and watched Effie carefully. Effie took the magazine and dropped it on the floor beside her chair. “What are people saying about it already?”

Cinna shrugged, “Mostly I’ve heard that most people are thinking it’s a celebratory kiss. Others think there’s something going on.”

Haymitch chuckled darkly, “Well, why wouldn’t they? I have her pushed up against a pillar. Only an idiot would think that was celebratory.”

Effie hushed him as she watched Katniss whisper to Peeta. Their gazes falling on her and Haymitch. “Not now. I don’t want this ruining this nice breakfast.”

Haymitch seemed to ignore her request. “It’s all over the news isn’t it?”

Cinna nodded, “I suspect the reporters will be all over it at the train departure.”

Effie sighed and shook her head, reaching for more coffee from an elegant carafe in the middle of the table. The elevator doors slid open and President Snow was escorted in with two Peacekeepers. Effie heard Haymitch curse and start to stand up.

“Sit down!” She hissed under her breath and stood up. Katniss and Peeta looked horrified. Cinna scooted closer to the baby. She approached him, her stomach coiled in knots but the fake smile plastered on her face said otherwise. “President Snow, what an honor.” She chirped.

His gaze fell on Effie and the displeasure she saw in his steely eyes made her blood run cold. The smile fell from her face. In barely more than a whisper he addressed only her, “You’re right to be worried, Miss Trinket. You and Mr. Abernathy will see me in the foyer.”

He turned towards the now silent table. “I’ve come to wish my Victors a safe journey home. I trust you will be pleased when you arrive in 12 for the final celebration of the tour. Monthly parcels will be sent for each family in the entire District for an entire year. As I understand it will be greatly needed by some. I do look forward to seeing how young Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark fair as new mentors. You have inspired many.”

He turned toward Effie and fixed her with a firm, displeased stare. With that he left for the foyer and sat. Haymitch got out of his seat and approached Effie. “What did he say?”

Effie swallowed slowly and looked up at him, “He’s angry and needs both of us to see him in the foyer.”

He turned back to the table, “We’ll be right back. Last minute schedule changes.”

Katniss saw right through the lie and stood up. Haymitch snapped his fingers, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll sit down and finish your food!”

Katniss sat and fixed Haymitch with a reproachful gaze. Effie went into the foyer and sat. Haymich followed after a moment and sat on a couch separate from Effie. As if that would fix the damage that had been done.

Snow was silent for a while, uncomfortably silent. Effie toyed with the silver band on her thumb and slipped it off. Fearful that anything would give away her attachment to Haymitch.

“I have been a lenient man, Miss Trinket. Time and time again you seem to push that boundary.” He stated without more than a glance at her.

“Sir, I haven’t…” Effie started and quickly stopped when he raised his hand to stop her.

“I had my suspicions when I first visited. But I trusted that you were right in your confirmation that several men could have been the father of your bastard child.” The word bastard hung angrily in the air.

Effie watched Haymitch noticeably stiffen at the comment. She lowered her gazed, knowing all good things came to an end. She had been allowed too much happiness.

“I see now that only one man is the father. A victor and an escort, a love child. Valuable information. Wouldn’t you say so, Mr. Abernathy. You’ve made a new family for yourself, o doubt to replace the one you lost.” Snow said maliciously.

Effie straightened up. Haymitch looked ready to lose his temper. “Sir, it’s all my fault.”

“Bullshit!” Haymitch said quickly and stared at her.

“Mr. Abernathy you’ll do to remember your place..” He said lowly, the Peacekeepers guns trained on Haymitch. His eyes looked wild and crazed and Effie could no longer hold his gaze.

“Yes, Victoria is probably his child. There’s no relationship, sir. We’ve never gotten along. It’s unfortunate that Victoria is his child. I would have rather it been one of the other men I was seeing.” She didn’t look at Haymitch.  

“I wish I believed you Miss Trinket.” Snow said with finality. “I believe you know pictures are worth a thousand words. In this case, tens of thousands.” He tossed many pictures of Effie and Haymitch together. Stolen kisses, embraces, touches. Over many years.

Effie felt her heart hammer in her chest. Hot tears rush down her cheeks. The silver ring weighed heavy in her clenched fist.

“So that leaves me with a predicament. Pictures do not lie. Thousands of people are viewing this picture now. They’ll soon discover that you’ve lied to them all. They’ll see that Victoria looks like Mr. Abernathy, and not one bit like the man you’ve led them to believe is her father. I offered you security with Victoria’s future. Crane’s name would have carried her far. I asked you to lie and make it believable. You’ve done just the opposite with your careless actions, Miss Trinket. You know what becomes of liars who work for me, don’t you Miss Trinket?”

She nodded and fixed her gaze on the floor. If they were going to shoot her she didn’t want to see it coming.

“I don’t think you do. So I will lay it out for you and Mr. Abernathy. You’re post in District 12 is over. You’re only visit to 12 will be each year on the reaping and any subsequent victory tour should I allow your sham of a District another victory. You are a Capitol citizen and so here you shall remain. You’re access to train travel will be revoked until I decide you need it.” Snow snapped his fingers and the Peacekeepers restrained Haymitch who had risen from his seat. “As for your job, I haven’t the time to replace you. So this will be the last year you serve District 12. I have yet to determine if you’ll serve another District or quietly retire. The men I brought to the party for you, will be men you will publically date. By years end you will marry one of them. I have grown tired of District 12 and its penchant for rule breaking and defiance.”

Effie couldn’t breathe. She could feel Haymitch’s eyes on her. Her hands trembled. “Sir, what about Victoria?” Effie breathed in a voice as quiet as she could manage.

Snow smiled, “I am not cruel Miss Trinket. She will be stay in the Capitol with you. After all Mr. Abernathy is ill-suited for single fatherhood.”

Effie internally counted. The reaping was 5 months away. Victoria’s things were in 12. “Sir, Victoria has many things in District 12 that she needs.”

Snow stood up with finality, “That is no longer my concern. You are wealthy, Miss Trinket. You should have no problem providing for your daughter. Or perhaps one of your new suitors could provide for her.” He motioned for the Peacekeepers to go to the dining area. “I expect Mr. Abernathy and the “kids” as you call them on the train within the hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat with this chapter written out for months. Getting them to this point took forever and god I hate how easy it was to blow everything out of proportion. What are you thinking/feeling? Because I'm dying just reading it again. Poor Hayffie!! :( :( :( Did this blindside you or did you suspect something like this would happen all along? Honestly, how could it not happen. They flirted with the line of discretion so often.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still alive after last chapter you're a much stronger person than I. :) Here's some more emotional torture, and something I don't think anyone is going to see coming.

Peacekeepers escorted all non-essential people from the loft. Effie stood in numb silence as people moved in burs around her. Haymitch was drinking, Victoria cried in her carrier. Peeta and Katniss were asking questions but she simply didn’t hear them.

“What do you mean were leaving?” Katniss rounded on Haymitch who had probably barked at her to go pack.

Effie snapped herself back to reality. Peeta was hovering near her, “Effie… You’re crying.” The boy handed her a finely stitched handkerchief.

Effie wiped at her eyes, “Oh..” Her daughters crying alerted her. “Dear, go pack. You have an hour to get on the train. Times wasting.” She shooed the kids to their room. The absent “we have” from her statement hung ominously in the air.

“What happened?” Katniss demanded. “Why is he drinking again? Why are you crying?”

Effie felt a stab of remorse in her chest. “You three are going back to 12.”

Peeta objected, “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be staying here. Victoria will be with me.” Effie’s voice trembled.

Both of the kids fell silent and pieced together a great deal. Katniss looked heartbroken as she watch Haymitch fill another glass.

“We weren’t good enough to convince him?” Peeta asked quickly.

Effie shook her head furiously, “The only one to blame is myself. You two did marvelously. I’m the one to blame for this mess.”

Haymitch finally spoke. Venom in his voice, “Don’t tiptoe around it sweetheart. She’s being moved to another District. She’s not allowed to come to 12 anymore. She’ll be married to some fluffy peacock who works in the Capitol.”

Effie felt her face burn shamefully, “Shut up, Haymitch Abernathy!” She snapped, “Now is not the time for this.” She grabbed the drink from his hand and tossed it in the sink. Glass shattering in the deep basin. God it felt good to break the glass, but the guilt of her actions made her want to clean it up.

Katniss had tears in her eyes. Genuine tears. A first that Effie had seen, ever. She had seen both kids cry out of terror or trauma. Never sadness. Effie blinked, “oh, Katniss none of this. Stop.” Effie hugged her tightly. Katniss was hung on to Effie with a fierce embrace. “Really you have to go pack. Go on. Both of you.”

Peeta was sorrowfully silent. “Effie, we can’t go back without you.” His eyes lingered on Haymitch who stormed from the room. “He can’t go back without you.”

Effie released Katniss and squeezed the girls hands. “You will go back. He will too. You two will have to be the buffer now. You two will behave, he’s pissed off and hurt. Snow is punishing him as much as he’s punishing me.”

“How?” Katniss asked.

“You know that Snow killed his whole family after he won. You two won and now Snow’s keeping Victoria and I from him. I… have to marry someone else by the end of the year. Haymitch and I can’t ever be together.” Effie felt herself losing her grip on her emotions. The tight band of despair cinched tighter around her chest. Tears blurred her vision, she turned from the kids. “Can you two please go pack. There’s not a lot of time. Take the baby with you? I need to go talk to him.” A furious pounding came from the room Haymitch was in.

Both of them looked defeated. Katniss nodded and took the baby with her as they retreated to their rooms. She sucked air deep into her lungs and forced the tears back. She needed to not fall apart here. She needed to keep it together for their sake. Get them on the train and then, then she could fall apart.

Effie pushed Haymitch’s door open and saw his suitcase packed. Haphazardly, but at least is was packed. A hole was torn into the wall and his hand was scraped and bleeding. Effie eyed the mess and then him.

“What are you doing?” She asked quietly. “Get up, you can’t do this now.” She crossed her arms and tried the tough love approach. He most of all needed to get on the train or they’d both end up dead.

“Fuck off, Effie.” He said numbly as he sat on the corner of the bed.

She raised her eyes, accustomed to the mean drunk. Years she had put up with it. He had drunk himself into a stupor already. “Well that’s fair, but I know you don’t mean it.” She grabbed a wet washcloth and dabbed the blood off his hand. He hissed and pushed her hands away.

“Stop.” He growled.

Effie rolled her eyes, “You stop it. You’re acting like a child! Be a man and face this head on. Stop hiding behind that bottle. You have a train to catch.” She snatched the new glass he had somehow procured in his absence. She downed the foul liquid and grimaced. At least he couldn’t drink it now.

He clenched his fist and breathed heavily. “I don’t care.”

“You do care.” Effie pointed out. Each and every action he did in the past hour screamed that he cared.

He reached for the bottle on the dresser but Effie beat him to it. Whipping it out of his grasp. His reflexes were something she hadn’t factored in. While he seemed drunk he wasn’t obliterated. His hand grasped her wrist and huffed.

“I’ll just drink more on the train.” He chided.

Effie shrugged, “At least you’ll be on the train then.” She pointed out.

His hand gripped her wrist tighter, “How are you… how are you not falling apart?” He gasped. “He took my family once. He’s doing it again. I’m losing everything I care about.”

Effie felt her distant demeanor shatter, her skin grow clammy. “I’m seconds from falling apart you idiot. I’m dying inside but I’m holding it together because someone has to!”

Haymitch grabbed her and tugged her against him. His arms cradled her tightly. Effie melted into his touch. She clutched his shirt and breathed in his scent deeply. Haymitch rolled her to the side and buried his faced against her neck. His body pressing her into the bed. Hot tears blurred her eyes. Her gasps for air must have given away that she was crying.

“Stop it.” He groaned against her neck. She blinked back the tears as he tipped her chin up and kissed her hard.

She kissed him back, so hard that she thought her lips would bruise. Haymitch’s urgent hands pushed her skirt up in a parted her legs, pulling her closer against him. Effie silently thanks the forgiving knit fabric of the skirt for stretching.

Their lips only parted in short bursts for air before being glued together again. His thumbs pushed through the delicate lace of her panties, disintegrating them and throwing the shreds aside. Effie’s legs hooked around his hips after a moment spend tugging his belt and zipper free. He buried himself in her in seconds. His eyes staring deep into hers as he settled between her legs. He pressed his forehead against hers as he thrust needily into her. Effie’s hands coursed over his clothed back. Etching each line and ridge of muscle into her memory. If this was their last time, she’d commit it to her memory.

Effie gasped softly, his hands pawing at every inch of her body. Effie cried out sharply as she came, only moments after him. Her eyes blurred with tears as she gasped. “I love you!” She breathed, her voice wavering. “I don’t care what Snow says, I’ll always wear your ring. I’m yours and he can’t take that away.” Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Haymitch kissed her hard and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. Heavy boot steps sounded out in the lobby. Victoria’s sharp cries made Effie sigh. Haymitch growled and got up. Fixing his shirt and pants. Effie did the best she could to fix her hair and wipe her makeup free of tear tracks.

Effie looked at him as the baby’s cries got louder. Haymitch pushed her against the wall and kissed her again once more. He pulled away after a moment and looked at the door. “I love you, Effs.”

“I love you.” She whispered and pecked him on the lips and bravely walked out of the room. Victoria was wailing and the kids looked concerned. Peacekeepers and two avoxes were waiting to take them to the train. The kids looked ready to pounce on her with question and she shook her head and motioned for them to get ready to go. They rocked Victoria in her carried when Haymitch joined them and took the baby from them. He spent a few moments talking to the baby before the Peacekeepers interjected.

“Time’s up.” The taller Peacekeeper said.

Effie numbly snapped her fingers and got the kids moving. Haymitch handed her the baby with a heartbroken grimace on his face. He followed after the kids and Effie brought up the end. At the elevator the Peacekeeper blocked he way.

“Only the Victors will be going to the train. President Snow’s orders.”

Effie didn’t seem to register the comment before all hell broke loose. Objections shouted from both kids and Haymitch’s violent threats of bodily harm to both men, had the Peacekeepers pointing guns at the three of them. Effie screamed and moved toward her Victors. The men rounded the guns on her.

“Not one more step Miss Trinket or we will shoot. Snow’s orders again. Any problems and we have permission to eliminate the source of the problem.”

Effie stepped back and looked at both kids who seemed to be blocking Haymitch from getting to the Peacekeepers. She knew they’d do their best to control him. She gave up fighting. She wouldn’t let herself or anyone of her Victors be shot. In defeat, she stepped back and watched the elevator door snap shut. The last looks she had burned into her memory were Haymitch’s heart break and absolute disbelief on both kids’ faces. How had District 12 come so far only to be made an example of. Never in her wildest dreams would she have envisioned her first Victory Tour ending in heartbreak, tears and utter despair.

Effie had thought it once before and she dared to think it again.  All good things come to an end. Her good thing had gone on for too long. Her life had been a fairytale, but this was Panem. No fairytale would ever take place here.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two words are right. "The end!". I hadn't originally planned to end it here but this feels right. I have never ever finished a fanfic before and I'm so happy if you've stuck around long enough to see it finished! But this story is not over. I have chapters already written for a sequel. Leave me some reviews to motivate my writing! 
> 
> There's so much to cover in the next part. We don't know if Effie'll be pregnant again. Wouldn't that just piss Snow off if she was? How with the Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta fair without Effie to deescalate the situation when the Quell is announced. Poor Haymitch, will he drink himself to death or fight for Effie?
> 
> What do you want to see in the next part. I haven't decided how much I'll focus on the arena. Mostly I stick to Effie's P.O.V, and that's always fascinated me. She sees things differently.


End file.
